House of the Haunted
by crown172
Summary: The girls accidentally went inside a haunted house thats home to some ghosts. Now they have to find a way to get out of there with the help of some unlikely foes but while they escape, can they all also fall in love and trust with one another?
1. Entering the Haunted House

**Me: Hey everyone! This will be my first KaoruXButch story so I hope you all like it! This story was requested by KaoruLovesButchieBoy so this will be dedicated to her! I hope you all like it!**

**Kaoru: Someone kill me now! Why does everyone make these types of stories!?**

**Butch: Because everyone loves us so much that they all believe its destiny for me to be with you~ *hugs her while smirking***

**Kaoru: Don't you dare touch me you pervert! *struggles to get out of his grip***

**Butch: But you're so cuddly!~ *kisses her cheek***

**KaoruLovesButchieBoy: Kawaii! *eyes turn into hearts***

**Me: Just give her a break Butch and I hope you like this story my friend! ^^**

**KaoruLovesButchieBoy: I most definitely will! *hugs her***

**Me and Her: None of us doesn't own the PPGZ or any of its characters except for the plot of the story so enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch. 1**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

"Darn it! Why does it have to rain on the day that we were going to go to the movie theaters!?" I complained while jogging to find shelter and covering my head since I left my hat at home.

"We all hate it Kaoru but just keep looking for shelter so we can dry off!" Momoko exclaimed while running with me and covering her head as well.

"She's right! The rain is making my outfit all wet!" Miyako said as she ran with us and covered her head also.

The three of us were jogging from the rain and we're trying to find a place where its dry so we won't get wet anymore. Since the girls and I took a shortcut from the forest to get to the movie theaters, the rain began to pour down and we're trying to find some sort of cave or huge tree to find that we can take for shelter.

"Hey look a house!" Momoko pointed to a house not far from here thats painted in black.

"Lets quickly get over there then!" I exclaimed.

We quickly ran over to the house as quickly as we could and we stopped at its porch where the roof of it is keeping the rain from getting the ground wet and we all nearly panted as we looked over at our clothes. I wore a light green t-shirt with a huge yellow star on the front, blue skinny jeans, and light green converses.

Momoko wore a pink ruffled strapped top with a red short sleeved vest over it, light pink shorts with rose patterns all over them, and red flats.

Miyako wore a light blue blouse that has a small picture of a jaybird on the lower left side, a ruffled blue mini skirt with each layer a different shade of blue, and white sandals.

The rain made our clothes cling to our bodies showing off our curves so we twisted our clothes to get the water out of it and tried to dry them off by breathing on them with our hot breaths. It only worked a little but the rain started to make our skin shiver.

"I wish it didn't rain today. Look what happened to our clothes" Miyako said with sadness.

"And it had to be the day that we were going to see that new movie _The Mortal Instruments: The City of Bones_" Momoko nearly pouted.

"But because of this, now we're gonna miss it and probably have to wait until tomorrow" I nearly hissed in anger.

Damn it! It had to be the day that we were gonna see it! I was looking forward to seeing all the action and now I'm gonna miss it because of this stupid rain! Curse you whoever is ruining our day!

Well since we're away from the rain now, I wonder who owns this place? And more importantly, what is this house doing near the forest and how come we've never seen this place before?

"Has this house been here before because I've never seen this place here?" I asked my two best friends.

"No we haven't. I wonder if anyone lives here?" Momoko wondered.

"This place looks a bit creepy" Miyako nearly shivered in fright. How can she be scared of that house when she wasn't scared of her own house getting infested by black Z rays making it look haunted?

I looked at the door and noticed that it was slightly opened. Strange, was someone here before us or was that the owner who's there? But more importantly, why was it left opened?

"Maybe we should go inside and wait until the rain stops?" Momoko suggested.

"But what if the door is locked?" Miyako asked her.

"Its not locked. The door is opened" I pointed out to the door thats opened slightly ajar.

"Thats strange" Momoko nearly whispered.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning made a loud rumbling sound which scared us out of our wits so we quickly got inside the house and closed the door behind us with our hearts hammering against our rib cages from what the rumbling sound did. Darn it! I'm supposed to be the tough one, not the scared one! I gotta remind myself that the thunder always does that in the sky whenever it rumbles.

"I really don't like lightning" Miyako squeaked.

"None of us do" I replied.

After we calmed ourselves down, I took a look at the inside of this place and my eyes nearly widened on what it looked like. All the furniture was covered in sheets and everything seemed to be full of dust. The walls were peeled off which showed some rotten wood from the covering and the floor looked to be made of wood which showed a couple of them sticking out.

There was a chimney on the right side of the wall with a wooden chair across from it. Pieces of wood chips were scattered all over the floor and the stairs had some cobwebs on the rails. The paint looked to be faded showing off a color that looked like moss.

The house was really quiet and the only noise I could hear is my own breathing including the girls as well. The back of my mind is telling me that there's something off about this place because of its appearance and atmosphere. I could feel my heart hammering against my ribcage but I keep telling myself to calm down. This place may look haunted but there's no way that there are any ghosts in here since we don't have a haunted place in New Townsville.

"It sure is creepy in here" Momoko said.

"Same here" Miyako replied.

"Since its obvious that no one has used this place in a long time, I'm guessing this place is abandoned" I answered.

"I wonder who the previous owner was a long time ago?" Momoko asked.

"Who knows but I think we should look around and see if this place has anything we can use to keep ourselves warm" I rubbed my arms that were covered in goosebumps.

"Maybe we should" Miyako said.

"But we need to stick together though just incase something might happen to us" Momoko replied.

We agreed with her and started walking toward the staircase thinking that we might find something on the second floor. As we took the first step, the floor creaked nearly causing an echo inside the entire house. We kept on walking up ignoring the huge creaking sounds they make if we ever step on the loose floor tiles made of wood. When we got to the top of the floor, we walked around on the huge hallways looking at all the doors that were lined up in the hallway.

I went over to one of the doors and tried to turn one of the knobs but it wouldn't budge. Looks like this door is locked from the inside.

"This door is locked too" Momoko said as she tried to open a door thats locked.

"Same with this door" Miyako did the same thing like Momoko did.

"I'm guessing all these doors are locked" I replied.

We all went to each and every door to see if it could open but they were all locked. I'm actually right. All the doors are locked and none of us know whats on the other side of it. I wonder if that person who left the door open was the one who've done this?

"So now what?" Momoko asked.

"I don't know" Miyako answered.

As I was about to open my mouth to say something, we heard some sort of noise coming from the other side of the hallway. I could feel the strands of my hair standing up from my neck.

"What was that?" Momoko said as she looked around trying to figure out where the noise came from.

"Please tell me that was your stomach" Miyako looked at her and me.

"I don't think its our stomachs since we ate nearly an hour ago" I answered.

We heard the noise again and this time it sounded like a moan that a human would make. Please tell me it was just the noise from outside and there's no ghost in here.

"Please tell me it won't be just like Miyako's house that was haunted" Momoko shivered in fright.

"It was only the black z rays that made it haunted" Miyako answered but nearly shivered in fright.

"Don't remind me of that place" I nearly shivered.

The moan suddenly became louder and we slowly turned our heads in fear as we saw some sort of mist forming into a shape of a person. I could see an outline of a figure that looked to be male and he had an outfit on that looked to be from the 17th century. His mouth is shaped into an O and when he looked at us, his eyes were hollow and black that scared the living daylights out of us.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" we all screamed.

We quickly ran away as fast as we could in a different direction hoping the man wouldn't follow us. I can't believe it! We're in a haunted house and we didn't even know about it! Why couldn't I listen to the voice in the back of my head telling me to leave this place!? I definitely hate life!

As we kept running, we unknowingly stepped on the weak spot of the floor and we tumbled down all the way to the bottom of the ground. I couldn't see any light around us, only darkness. As the darkness engulfed us, I felt myself black out for some unknown reason while I'm still falling wondering if I'm actually gonna survive this fall or not.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this story! Please leave good reviews!**


	2. Meeting the Others

**Kaoru: Please tell me that we didn't die!**

**Miyako: I don't want to die yet!**

**Momoko: We're too young to be deceased!**

**Me: Relax! You girls are still alive so don't worry about it!**

**The girls: Phew!**

**KaoruLovesButchieBoy: Hey RRBZ!**

**RRBZ: Yo!**

**Kaoru: HOW DID THEY GET IN HERE AND HOW COME BUTCH ISN'T INJURED!? I THOUGHT I THREW HIM OUT THE WINDOW!**

**Butch: I have powers babe remember? *smirks at her***

**Kaoru: DON'T YOU GET FAMILIAR WITH ME! *growls at him***

**Brick: Do we know you girls? You 3 seem familiar. *looks at Momoko's eyes***

**Momoko: *nearly blushes* No you don't! We've never seen each other before!**

**Boomer: Really? We wouldn't forget anything important like seeing 3 beautiful girls who's eyes are filled with kindness *smiles at Miyako***

**Miyako: *blushes from his words***

**KaoruLovesButchieBoy: AAAAWWWW!**

**Me: Well I only own the plot and my O.C.s so enjoy the story!**

**KaoruLovesButchieBoy: Review and you get free hugs from your favorite characters! You can also leave some truth or dares here if you like ^_^**

* * *

**Ch. 2**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

My mind can only see darkness as I floated around with my eyes closed. I couldn't move my body because of a numb feeling thats washing over me. Am I dead? I didn't feel the impact of the ground when I fell from the floor. All I remember is that I blacked out after all the light vanished and only darkness was shown in my vision. Since I don't feel my body touching the ground, am I actually alive and still falling or did I landed on something soft that I didn't feel it when I was unconscious?

I tried to start opening my eyes but I couldn't open them. Looks like every part of my body can't move so its preventing me from opening my eyes. Its not fair! I want to open my eyes!

_"Hey wake up"_

A familiar voice rang throughout my mind in a rough but gentle tone. It can't be my voice since this one sounded masculine.

_"Come on get up"_

My fingers began moving including my toes. The numbness was slowly starting to go away from my body so I tried to open my eyes to see if they could move.

_"Open your eyes! I don't want a dead body in here!"_

The voice started to get louder and my eyes were nearly moving. I could feel my eyelids slowly opening and when I did that, a bright light engulfed my vision causing it to become a bit fuzzy. I slowly brought my arm out and shielded my eyes from the light's brightness so I could regain my vision back. When I blinked a couple of times, I could see an outline of a figure a few feet in front of me.

As my eyes started to regain its vision back, my eyes nearly widened at who it was in front of me. He had jet black hair like mine thats put in a high ponytail with a bang covering his eye, dark green eyes, pale skin, a dark green windbreaker coat, black pants with zippers on the side, and shoes with roller blades on the sides. No way, whats he doing here!?

"Butch" I whispered quietly to myself.

"How do you know my name?" he raised an eyebrow with his arms crossed over his chest.

"The news duh" I scoffed.

He nearly glared at me but I chose to ignore it. I heard a small groan and I turned my head to find my friends slowly waking up with Brick and Boomer holding them.

"Get your hands off of them you punks!" I got up and growled at them as I ran over to my friends.

"We're not hurting them. We're just waking them up" Brick rolled his eyes at me.

"Do you know these girls?" Boomer asked me.

"They're my best friends now put them down or else!" I glared at them.

"Not so loud Kaoru. My head is nearly hurting" Momoko rubbed her aching head.

"Are we dead or still alive?" Miyako rubbed her eyes.

When they regained their vision and realized they were being held by someone, they looked up and met Brick and Boomer's eyes.

"B-Brick!?" Momoko shrieked as she quickly got out of his arms and stood up to be next to me.

"B-Boomer!?" Miyako squeaked as she also got out of his arms and stood up next to me.

"How do you know our names?" Brick narrowed his eyes as he and Boomer got up with Butch standing next to them.

"Everyone in New Townsville knows about you boys" Momoko nearly scoffed.

"But what are you boys doing here?" Miyako asked them.

"They're trapped here just like us" a voice said.

We turned our heads and our eyes nearly bulged out at seeing Mojo sitting down near the wall with the other villains: Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Gangreen Gang, the Amoeba Boys, Sedusa, and Princess Morebucks! But whats more shocking is that in the corner is none other than Him! I thought we sealed him away!?

"HIM!? Whats he doing here!?" Momoko exclaimed in shock.

"Yes I know its a surprise to see me but as you know, I was returned to my body but someone stole my black z rays and trapped me here in this dungeon" he mumbled.

"How did all of you villains get trapped here and who's behind all of this?" I asked them.

"I'll tell you the story but you must listen so you'll know" Mojo answered.

The girls and I looked at each other and we decided to agree. We nodded yes towards him and he began telling us the story on what happened.

"Here's the story on how we all got here…."

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"I can't believe those girls ruined my plans again!" Mojo nearly cried out in the forest with all the other villains._

_"Be quite Mojo! We're all upset that the girls defeated us!" Sedusa hissed at him._

_"Now calm down sweet cheeks. We're all upset about it" Ace smirked at her but then paled as she gave him a killer intent._

_"Never call me that or you can say goodbye to your grandkids" she threatened him in a venomous tone in which he nodded quickly._

_"This is what happens when you anger a woman" Princess said in a sing-song voice as Ivy and Violet agreed with her._

_"Oh shut up!" he nearly growled._

_"Hey everybody! Look!" Top Hat pointed to a huge house painted in black._

_"Its a house!" Big Billy exclaimed._

_"Strange. I've never seen one in the forest and I know this place like the back of my mind" Fuzzy replied._

_"Should we go in?" Arturo asked._

_"Grubber" Grubber replied._

_"Grubber's right. We should go check it out and see if there's any valuables in there" Ace grinned mischievously._

_"But what if this place is haunted?" Poncho nearly shivered in fright._

_"Don't be stupid! There's no such thing as a haunted house" Princess scoffed._

_"What are we waiting for? Lets go check it out!" Mojo exclaimed._

_They all ran towards the house and when they turned the knob, they realized that the door was unlocked and they all went inside to scope the area._

_"Looks like someone forgot to clean this place up" Ivy nearly coughed at the dust._

_"This place is unfit for a lady" Violet grimaced at the broken wood chips._

_"Lets hope they actually have something valuable in here or we just came to this place for nothing" Sedusa stepped over the floor woods that can trip her._

_"Maybe there might be some valuables upstairs?" Fuzzy suggested._

_"He could be right! There might be more valuables on the second floor" Top Hat replied._

_"As long as that place isn't dusty up there" Arturo sneezed at a dust bunny that tickled his nose._

_They all went upstairs trying to ignore the creaking noises the floor was making while they take a step from the staircase. They found a hallway with many rooms and tried to open them but they were all locked up._

_"Darn it! Why won't it open!?" Ace growled in frustration._

_"Hey who's there!?" a voice called out._

_All the villains turned their heads and found the RRBZ at the other side of the hallway._

_"My sons!" Mojo cried with tears of joy and ran over to them to give them a huge hug._

_However, the RRBZ avoided it and Mojo face-planted on the wall that caused him to have swirls on his eyes with birds flying around his head._

_"Who are you guys?" Princess asked in a snobby tone._

_"We're the RowdyRuff Boys Z you hag" Brick stuck his tongue at her._

_"What are all of you guys doing here!? We found this place first!" Butch glared at them._

_"We're here to find some valuables" Poncho replied._

_"Why would you find some valuables here? There's nothing but rotten junk at this place and you can't open the doors since we tried that" Boomer put his hands behind his head._

_"Grubber" Grubber replied._

_"We actually did came here for nothing!" Sedusa growled in frustration._

_"My sons. Why did you come here?" Mojo asked after he recovered. "And how did you get so tall?"_

_"We stumbled upon this place and looked around to see if it was abandoned and we don't know how we became tall. One minute we were sleeping as our younger selves and when we woke up bam, we became older and taller" Brick explained._

_"Interesting story now how about we kick these doors open since they're locked?" Fuzzy suggested._

_"Bad idea" an eerie voice said in a creepy tone that sent shivers down everyone's spines._

_"W-Who said that?" Big Billy shivered in fear._

_"I did" the eerie voice chuckled evilly._

_All the villains slowly turned their heads to find a man standing from the entrance of the hallway in a 17th century outfit looking down on the floor that prevented them from seeing his eyes. When the man looked up, his mouth formed a shape of an O and his eyes were hollow and black that made it looked like he has no eyes._

_"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" all the villains screamed in fear and quickly ran away to get away from the man._

_As they kept running, they stepped on the weak spot of the floor and tumbled down all the way to the bottom of the ground where they all blacked out._

_Flashback over:_

* * *

"When we all woke up, we discovered Him who was in the corner and he told us everything on how he's alive and we've been trying to get out of this dungeon but it was useless because its made of some sort of metal thats stronger than any other element" Mojo finished explaining.

"We've been in here for a few hours until you guys came tumbling down and accidentally landed on the RRBZ" Ivy covered her mouth to refrain from laughing.

"That'll explain why we didn't hit the hard ground since they cushioned our fall" I nearly snickered at them.

"Gomenesai for nearly hurting you boys" Miyako apologized to them that made me and Momoko anime-fall. Why are you apologizing to the enemy Miyako!?

"Thats okay sweetheart. We didn't get injured from the fall so we're good" Boomer gave her a childish smile.

"Hold on, you said that you all saw a man in a 17th century outfit with no eyes correct?" Momoko asked them.

"Thats right" Sedusa answered.

"Thats the same man the girls and I saw on the second floor where all of you were" Momoko said.

"Looks like all of you just saw a ghost" Him nearly laughed.

What!? That was a ghost!? Darn it why did it had to be a ghost!? I still hate ghosts and there's no way I wanna see another one or I will eat something that isn't food!

"Are you saying this house is actually haunted?" Princess put her hands on her hips.

"As a matter of fact yes" Him smirked at her evilly. "The ghost you all saw is a powerful one while the rest are weak. Its best if you avoid that ghost otherwise it'll drain all your energy which will make it more powerful than before"

I paled from when he said the rest are weak. There's actually more than one ghost in here!? I definitely hate my life right now! I just hope no one could feel my fears right now but sadly a certain green eyed Ruff noticed it.


	3. Clara the Shiny Ghost

**Momoko: I can't believe Him is back but powerless!**

**Miyako: I can't believe Boomer-san called me sweetheart *nearly blushes***

**Kaoru: At least they're not here *sighs in relief***

**KaoruLovesButchieBoy: Too late hehe**

**RRBZ: We're back!**

**Him: WHY DID YOU MAKE ME LOSE MY POWERS!?**

**Me: Its my story and my rules so deal with it!**

**Mojo: Why did we have to be trapped in a haunted house!?**

**Sedusa: At least we have some more females in the group since I'm tired of the males whining so much**

**Princess, Ivy, and Violet: You said it!**

**Ace and the Gangreen Gang members: Do you have any food here!? We're starving!**

**Me: Second door on the left but don't make a mess in there or no desserts for a whole week for all of you!**

**Gangreen Gang: Okay! *leaves the room***

**Amoeba boys: Our hats are missing! *runs around randomly***

**Fuzzy: I feel so relaxed! *getting massaged by a massage chair***

**Me: Anyways, since I only got one dare from the reviews, I'll do this one just for kimeko-chan123! Kaoru, you must transform into Buttercup and be held by Butch bridal style for one hour!**

**Kaoru: NOT GONNA HAPPEN!**

**KaoruLovesButchieBoy: DO IT OR YOU CAN SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR SKATEBOARD! *about to break it into two pieces***

**Kaoru: FINE BUT DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY SKATEBOARD! *transforms into Buttercup***

**Butch: *smirks and holds Buttercup bridal style* I like this dare**

**Buttercup: Shut up! *nearly red***

**Me: I only own the plot of this story so enjoy it and remember, I'll accept any truth or dares you guys have!**

* * *

**Ch. 3**

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

I noticed that Kaoru looked pale so I placed my hand on her shoulder and I gave her a reassuring smile. She snapped out of it and gave me one back but I can tell she's still a bit afraid. I know that Kaoru hates ghosts but she's still trying to get over that fear. She may look tough but she also has some emotions that she's not afraid to show.

"So how did you 3 girls wind up in this house?" Mojo asked.

"Well it goes like this" I said.

The girls and I started explaining to them about how we were running from the rain inside the forest all the way to taking shelter at the house. We even told them about finding the door opened and letting our curiosity get the best of us when we went inside to explore the house including our encounter with the eye-less ghost and crashing down here while we were unconscious.

"At least we have some more girls here since there's already so many boys in the villains group" Sedusa replied.

"I agree!" Violet exclaimed.

"As long as they don't steal whats mine then I'm okay with it" Princess shrugged while checking her nails.

"And if they aren't afraid of us" Ivy said.

"Why would we be afraid of you all when you aren't that scary?" Kaoru replied.

"Don't rub it in!" Ace yelled in anger.

"Alright geez" she put her hands up to show she's innocent.

"By the way, you never told us your names" Brick said.

"Well I'm Momoko, the one with blonde hair is Miyako and the one with dark hair is Kaoru" I answered.

"So thats your name" Butch smirked at Kaoru.

"Watch it Butchie boy!" she snapped at him.

"Miyako? I like that name" Boomer happily said while Miyako's face turned pink from his compliment. Hold on, please tell me she isn't falling for Boomer!

"So your name is Momoko huh? It has a nice ring to it" Brick grinned as I turned my face away so he wouldn't see my face turn nearly pink. I can't believe he and his brothers are older than us but at least we won't have to deal with them being younger than us anymore.

"Now that we know your names, you must know ours since we've been on the news just like the RRBZ" Fuzzy said.

"We do actually. You're Fuzzy and the rest are Mojo, Him, Ace, Big Billy, Arturo, Ivy, Grubber, Princess, Sedusa, Top Hat, Poncho, and Violet" Miyako answered. "We already knew the RRBZ's name so we're all good"

"You hear that? She also knows our names!" Top Hat exclaimed in happiness to his buddies.

"Yay!" Poncho cheered.

"Of course she knows us! We're also bad guys!" Violet explained.

"Only because you guys have black z rays that made you monsters" Ace said that made them all depressed.

"That is true…" they said in a sad tone.

"Since we're done with the names, it looks like you girls are trapped in here just like us" Him replied.

"Are you sure that there's no other way out of here?" I asked.

"I'm afraid there isn't" a small eerie voice said.

All of us paled and we slowly turned our heads to find a ghost outside the entrance of the dungeon. It wasn't the ghost man with no eyes, it was actually a little girl ghost. Her long straight black hair had a pink bow on her head and her eyes were pale blue and nearly covered by her bangs. She wore a pink and white frilly dress with poofy sleeves and the hem ended at her knees, white lacy socks that end below her knees, black mary janes, and she carried a pink teddy bear with a red ribbon wrapped around its neck.

"Clara" Him hissed at her name in venom.

"Hello Him" she giggled at him.

"You know her?" Mojo nearly shivered from her gaze.

"Sadly yes. She was the one who trapped me here and took my black z rays" Him growled in anger.

"You were a bad devil for using it for evil" she giggled at him.

"Why can't you let us out Clara-chan?" Miyako asked in a polite tone.

"Because I don't want my new family to leave yet, Onee-chan" Clara answered with a smile.

"Did you just call her Onee-chan?" Kaoru asked her.

"Yes Onee-chan" she giggled at her.

"Let me guess, all of us girls are your Onee-chan's and all of the boys are your Onii-chan's?" I summed it all up.

"You're close! You 3 girls are my Onee-chans!" she pointed to me, Miyako, and Kaoru. "You 3 boys are my Onii-chan's!" she pointed to the RRBZ. "The evil monkey is my Ojii-san!" she pointed to Mojo. "The pink fuzzy guy is my uncle!" she pointed to Fuzzy. "The five green people are my cousins!" she pointed to the Gangreen Gang. "The girl with red lipstick is my auntie!" she pointed to Sedusa. "The girl with starry shaped eyes is my Obaa-chan!" she pointed to Princess. "The amoeba shaped people are also my cousins!" she pointed to the Amoeba Boys. "And Him is my pet!"

"How dare you call me old!?" Princess screeched at her.

"Monkeys don't get old!" Mojo shouted at her.

"Being an uncle won't be that bad" Fuzzy said.

"Why did you make us cousins with them!?" Ace pointed to the Amoeba Boys.

"If I'm an auntie to you then don't pair me up with the fuzzball" Sedusa slightly scoffed.

"I am not a pet!" Him yelled at her.

"As long as you remember our names then we won't mind if you call us that" Brick replied.

"Why do you want us to be your family?" Kaoru asked her.

"I never got the chance to spend time with them. When I was alive, I always had to stay in bed because of my sickness and I died when winter came" Clara answered sadly.

"You poor thing!" Miyako cried out.

"But I thought that if I could wait for some people to come here and trap them, I'll be able to experience what its like to have a family with them by spending time with them" she finished.

"How do you expect us to do that if we're trapped in here?" Butch pointed out.

"I'm going to make a deal with all of you" she said.

"What deal?" Sedusa crossed her arms over her chest.

"If all of you spend time with me as a real family and make my heart feel warm again, I'll help you find a way to escape this house but you must promise to come visit me at my grave on my birthday so I'll know that someone actually cares for me" she explained.

"And what if we refuse?" Princess asked.

"Then you'll be trapped in this dungeon for all eternity until you die and become a ghost like me" she answered with an eerie tone.

"You are an evil little girl" Him growled at her.

"And you're a meanie!" Clara stuck her tongue at him.

"Okay fine we'll take the deal but what about the man with no eyes? Won't he scare us again?" I asked.

"You mean Keon? He won't come near you as long as you stick with me! He's afraid of shiny ghosts" she answered.

"Shiny ghosts?" Boomer asked.

"Ghosts that are on the side of light. Keon is a dull ghost who's on the side of darkness. Us shiny ghosts are stronger than dull ghosts" she explained.

"Cool" Big Billy said.

"Now that all of you will take the deal, I'll unlock the dungeon but don't run away from me or I'll kill you myself" she nearly smirked and snapped her fingers causing the dungeon doors to open.

"I think we'll remember that" Kaoru nearly gulped.

All of us walked outside the dungeon doors and Clara ushered us to follow her out of this place towards the upper level of the house. I wonder if there are any more ghosts in here and if they're friendly or not?

* * *

**Leave good reviews and remember, you can also leave some truth and dares in here! I'll also need some ghosts in here: 3 boys and 3 girls. Please leave a name, description, appearance, personality, and background of some O.C. ghosts that you have in mind and I'll put them in the story.**


	4. Meeting Akari and Raiden

**Me: Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews!**

**Kaoru: Please tell me that those dares aren't meant for me!**

**KaoruLovesButchieBoy: Maybe~ **

**Miyako: Clara-chan is so kawaii! *tries to hug her but her arms went through her***

**Clara: Arigato but I wish I can actually hug someone *gives off a sad puppy dog look***

**All the girls: KAWAII! *has hearts in their eyes***

**Me: Here! *snaps fingers and Clara becomes solid* Now you can let them hug you ^^**

**Miyako: *hugs her while rubbing her cheek against her head***

**Me: Now since thats taken care of, time for the truth and dares!**

**KaoruLovesButchieBoy: alycat63 dares Momoko to steal Brick's hat!**

**Momoko: Easy! *takes Brick's hat and runs off with it***

**Brick: Hey give me back my hat! *runs after her***

**KaoruLovesButchieBoy: ArticQueen dares Buttercup to kiss Ace and Butch then say which kiss she liked best (no neither) if she doesn't she has to let Blossom and Bubbles dress her up very girly with make up and everything.**

**Kaoru: YOU ARE EVIL ARTICQUEEN! *growls and kisses Ace on the cheek and kisses Butch's cheek but he turned his head so his lips can touch hers and he held her while making out with her for two minutes and then released her with a smirk on his face while her face is blushing***

**KaoruLovesButchieBoy: Which kiss did you like best Kaoru-chan? *crosses fingers and prays that she says Butch***

**Kaoru: B-Butch *covers her face with her hat so no one would see her blushing***

**KaoruLovesButchieBoy: I KNEW IT! THANK YOU FOR ANSWERING MY PRAYERS! *does a happy dance***

**Butch: I am hot so thats why *grins evilly at Ace who's growling in anger***

**Me: Lunapok dares Momoko to take Brick's hat and if he wants it back he needs to kiss Momoko for 5 Minutes, Kaoru needs to Dance Tango with Butch, and Sedusa needs to slap all the males and they can't hit her back.**

**Momoko: W-What!? *stops running as she hears her dare***

**Brick: I'll do it! *kisses Momoko for 5 minutes and grabs his hat back and puts it back on his head***

**Momoko: *blushes tomato red and touched her lips from where he kissed her***

**KaoruLovesButchieBoy: Kaoru! Time to tango with Butch! *pushes her towards Butch***

**Butch: This is gonna be fun *smirks and does the tango with her***

**Kaoru: *in her thoughts* Someone kill me now!**

**Me: This will be awesome blackmail *takes some pictures***

**KaoruLovesButchieBoy: They're so adorable! *nearly squeals* Now slap all the males Sedusa!**

**Sedusa: With pleasure! *slaps all the males really hard and they hit their heads on the floor with swirls forming on their eyes***

**All the girls: Girls Rule! Boys Drool!**

**Me: BunniesGoRAWRRR dares Brick to hug her and Miyako gets to style his hair. Come in my friend!**

**BunniesGoRAWRRR: Hi!**

**Brick: Lets just get it over with *hugs her and Miyako styles his hair to make it look more cooler***

**BunniesGoRAWRR: YOU LOOK SO COOL! *has stars in her eyes***

**Brick: I know I'm hot *admires his hairstyle in the mirror***

**Me:Last one! YunaKuroba dares Momoko to play 7 minutes in heaven with Brick, Miyako dresses like a guy while Boomer dresses like a girl and they go on a date, and Kaoru wears a bikini that has an anti perverts system.**

**Momoko: A-Again!?**

**Brick: *smirks and takes her inside the closet and they came out 7 minutes later with their hairs messed up and their clothes wrinkled with their faces nearly blushing***

**Me: Looks like the reds enjoyed it. Now Miyako, you must dress up as a guy and Boomer must dress up as a girl and the both of you must go out on a date together!**

**Miyako: Um okay. *goes inside the closet and comes out wearing a black t-shirt with a jeans coat over it, blue jeans, white adidas, and a yellow wig that covers her hair and makes her look like a boy***

**Boomer: I'm not gonna like this *gets dragged into the closet and comes out wearing a blue sweater with a picture of a black cat on it, a jeans mini-skirt, black leggings, white flats, and a yellow wig that has long curly hair with a blue bow on it that makes him look like a girl***

**KaoruLovesButchieBoy: Go enjoy your date! *pushes them out the room and we all look at the huge TV screen to see how they're doing***

**Miyako: It feels so weird dressing up in boy clothes *twiddles her fingers***

**Boomer: I can't believe I have to wear a skirt *pouts***

**They were both walking at the park and a guy comes up to them.**

**Guy: Hey beautiful, why don't you ditch this loser and hang out with a real man *smirks in a failed way and wraps his arm around Boomer's waist in which his hand is placed on his thigh***

**Boomer: PERVERT! *kicks him in the crotch and gives him a huge punch that sends him flying all the way to space***

**Miyako: Lets go back since that boy ruined our date *grabs Boomer's hand and they walked back to the room***

**Boomer: I hate that guy *mutters and they both changed out of their uniforms and to their proper clothes***

**Me: Now its your turn Kaoru!**

**Kaoru: *tries to run away but KaoruLovesButchieBoy and BunniesGoRAWRRR grabs both her arms and they drag her into the changing room and brought her back outside a few minutes later wearing a neon green bikini with white dots on them***

**Butch: *drools at the sight of her and his nose began to bleed***

**Ace: *tries to touch her but instead got electrocuted by the anti-pervert system***

**Kaoru: At least it worked but I hate this outfit! *gets out of the grip and crosses her arms over her chest***

**Me: Get use to it! Thank you reviewers for leaving in your O.C.'s as ghosts and they will be appearing in the story so watch out for them! I only own the plot of the story and the O.C.'s belong to their respected owners so enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch. 4**

**Miyako's p.o.v.**

I rested my head against the bathroom wall as the hot water engulfed my body. When Clara brought us upstairs, she wanted us to get some sleep since we looked a bit exhausted and lead us toward the rooms where we couldn't open the doors. She snapped her fingers and all the doors were unlocked when she told us that she kept them locked so no one would bother the spirits of this house.

Apparently, there weren't enough rooms for 1 person each so she decides to pick which group will sleep in which room. She led us towards a room thats painted in red and had 2 huge canopy beds with a private bathroom and walk in closet. There was also a huge couch there that can be used for sleeping so she picked Brick, Momoko, and Him to sleep in that room that made me and Kaoru sad because Momoko isn't going to be with us.

But I do feel sad for her because she has to be in a room with two boys even though Him is a devil and Brick is a bad boy but I still worry for my friends though. Him wanted to complain about being in the room with them but Clara gave him a look and he complied and went inside the room with Brick and Momoko behind him. Then she took us to a room thats painted in green thats the same like the red room but there were 4 beds so she picked Butch, Kaoru, and the Gangreen Gang to sleep in that room which made Kaoru angry that she had to be in that room but she didn't complain so she wouldn't be given that same scary look that Him got.

She went in cursing to herself with Butch and the Gangreen Gang behind her and Clara led us toward a room thats painted in purple that had 3 beds so she picked Princess, Sedusa, and the Amoeba Boys to sleep in that room. They didn't complain since they each have a bed of their own to sleep in much to her delight so they went inside and she then led us toward a room painted in black that had 2 canopy beds and she picked Mojo and Fuzzy to sleep in that room which made Mojo nearly cry because he was going to be separated from Boomer since he was his son.

Fuzzy gave him a small pat on the back for comfort and walked inside the room with Mojo slowly following him. Clara then led me and Boomer to a room painted in blue with a huge canopy bed there. I realized that he and I are the only ones left and since there's only one bed in there, either me or him will sleep there or the couch.

Boomer and I nearly blushed when she told us that this will be our room and as we went inside, the door closed behind us and was then locked since she probably thinks that we might escape if its left unlocked. So right now, I'm taking a warm shower inside the private bathroom to warm my body up since I felt a bit cold from the rain soaking my clothes so I let them out hoping they'll be able to dry off from the steam the shower is giving off.

Its too bad that the girls and I can't use our belts because we left them at the Professor's since he needs to upgrade them and it won't be done for a couple more days which makes us worry on what would happen to New Townsville while they're upgrading. I really hope that we find a way to get out of this haunted house soon before our family notices that we're missing.

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower where my feet landed on the soft blue bathroom mat. I grabbed my towel from the towel rack and wrapped it around my bare body. I looked at the bathroom and saw that my body changed a lot even though my face still remained the same. Not only do I have curves but my bust grew to a C size just like my friends have. Its a good thing we're all the same size because Kaoru hates having a big bust since she complains that it makes the boys drool over us.

I looked around in the bathroom to notice that my clothes weren't there. Strange, I thought I put them on the counter next to the sink.

"Looking for these?" I heard a voice said behind me.

I turned around and found a girl around my height in 5'6' floating near the corner. She has long dirty blonde hair that goes to her hips and curls slightly at the ends, gold eyes that appear to glow, a yellow tank-top with a blue coat over it, faded blue jeans, dark yellow boots, and a light yellow scarf wrapped around her neck. She has good curves and has a C-cup chest thats almost to a D-cup. I noticed that she had my clothes in her hands and they looked to be dried and folded neatly.

"While you were in the shower, I dried them up and folded them so you can put them on when you're done" she gave me a smile.

"Arigato for drying them" I bowed down in respect.

"No need to be formal. Clara ordered me and the other ghosts to keep an eye on our guests and see if they need any help" she giggled. "I'm Akari Hunter and I know that you're Miyako because she already told me everyone's names"

"Nice to meet you Akari-chan" I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Miyako-chan!" she exclaimed happily. "Now how about I dry your hair before you put them on so your clothes won't get ruined by your wet hair?"

"I'll dry my hair by myself but thank you though" I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked me.

"I'm positive" I answered with a nod.

"Okay but if you need any help, just call my name okay?"

"Hai!"

She handed me my clothes and faded away while waving goodbye to me. I put my clothes on the counter and started to dry my hair with a blow dryer. After feeling all the moist go away from my hair, I removed my towel and put on my clothes including my socks since my shoes are outside and I won't be needing them till later.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Boomer sitting on the bed cross-legged talking to a 5'7' male ghost that reminded me of Akari. He has dirty blonde hair that goes under his ears and unbrushed with his left eye covered, gold eyes that nearly glowed, a tight black t-shirt that makes me see his six pack, dark blue jeans, yellow adidas, and a dark yellow sweatband on his wrist.

"Akari and I will be back to wake you two up for later so you better not be late or else" he gave a small glare to Boomer.

"Don't worry I promise. Oh hey Miyako" Boomer greeted me which made the male ghost turned his attention to me.

"Hello Boomer-san and do you mean Akari Hunter?" I asked. "I already met her in the bathroom"

"She's my younger twin sister. I'm her older twin brother, Raiden Hunter" Raiden answered.

"Nice to meet you Raiden-san" I greeted him.

"Likewise and did Akari told you about how we're going to wake the both of you up for later?"

"Um no she didn't"

"I figured that she forgot" he sighed. "We're having dinner in a few hours so get plenty of rest because she and I will wake you up once dinner is here"

"Alright"

He nodded and then faded away just like Akari did in the bathroom. I heard a noise from outside and I went over to the window and pulled the curtains aside to see that its still raining outside with the thunder crackling a bit.

"You know, whenever it rains, I always feel sleepy" Boomer replied.

"Really?" I turned my head to look at him.

"Yeah and I don't know why"

"Its probably what the weather does"

"It could be that. Hey since there's only one bed, you can take the bed and I'll take the couch"

"Oh no you don't have to do that. I'll take the couch and you take the bed"

"No I insist and I don't think that you'll like it if a guy is sleeping next to you on the same bed"

"I won't mind if we share it as long as you don't do anything bad to me"

"Don't worry I won't and are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure"

He removed his shoes and got under the covers while patting the spot next to him waiting for me to get in. I slightly blushed and nodded as I walked over to the bed and got under the covers. Since we're not touching each other, I decided to close my eyes to sleep but I heard the thunder roar outside that scared me and made me cling onto him while I shivered in fear.

"You okay?" he patted my back.

I shook my head no and covered my ears as the thunder kept making loud noises outside. I felt him wrap his arms around me that made me felt warm and safe. He pulled me close where my head is resting against his chest as he rubbed my back in comfort.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you so just ignore the lightning and get a good nights rest" he reassured me in a gentle tone.

"Okay" I whispered.

I listened to how his heart is beating against his chest that lulled me to sleep. I didn't hear the lightning outside but instead his heartbeat that made me feel calm and warm. I'm glad the girls aren't seeing this or they will be shocked at seeing how I'm near Boomer.

* * *

**Akari and Raiden Hunters belong to BunniesGoRAWRRR but you'll also see your O.C.'s in the other chapters so watch out for it and continue leaving your truth and dares!**


	5. The Other Shiny Ghosts

**Me: Hey everyone! Thanks for leaving in your O.C.'s and I think thats enough O.C.'s for my story so thank you so much for leaving some for me! *bows down to them***

**BunniesGoRAWRRR: Here are my dares! I dare Butch to give Miyako a piggy back ride to wherever she wants to go! And i dare Momoko-Chan to give Bricky a cupcake then take it awaaaaay! And eat it herself! **

**Butch: I'm not a dog!**

**KaoruLovesButchieBoy: DO IT OR SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR PONYTAIL! *brings out a pair of scissors***

**Butch: 0_0 *gives Miyako a piggyback ride that lasted for 5 minutes much to Boomer's relief***

**Momoko: Here's a cupcake Brick-kun! *hands him one***

**Brick: Thank you Momo- *she takes back the cupcake and eats it* I hate you reviewers**

**Me: YunaKuroba dares Brick to make Momoko cry but cant comfort her until the end of the chappie; Boomer has to kiss her friend Kaaya in front of Miyako; Butch have an argument with her oc, Ikuto(Bronze or Martin) to see which girl is better? Kaoru or her friend Akayuki? If Butch win, he can do anything to Kaoru for 2 mins but she cant hit/kill/attack him, if Ikuto win, Butch have to be Princess's MAID**

**Brick: I don't want to make Momoko-chan cry!**

**BunniesGoRAWRRR: Either take the dare or go inside the fangirl room! *points towards a door where its full of fangirls***

**Brick: I'll take the fangirl room. Pray for me everyone! *takes a deep breath and goes inside the fangirl where they heard the fangirls squeal in delight when they saw Brick***

**Momoko: I hope he survives it. *blushes when he called her Momoko-chan***

**Brick: *comes back in 5 minutes later with his clothes torn, his hat missing, and red lipstick all over his face* They're piranhas!**

**Me: We warned you now Boomer must kiss Yuna-chan's friend Kaaya in front of Miyako!**

**Boomer: I'll take the fangirl room! *goes inside the room and comes back outside 5 minutes later the same result as Brick* **

**Miyako: *blushes from seeing his abs but had a sigh of relief that he didn't kiss Kaaya***

**KaoruLovesButchieBoy: Now its time for Butch and Ikuto to argue!**

**Ikuto comes in and he and Butch argue on which girl is better.**

**Butch: Kaoru is!**

**Ikuto: No! Akayuki is!**

**Kaoru!**

**Akayuki!**

**Kaoru!**

**Akayuki!**

**Kaoru!**

**Akayuki!**

**Akayuki!**

**Kaoru!**

**Akayuki!**

**No! Kaoru is better!**

**Ha! You admitted that Kaoru is better! I win!**

**Darn it!**

**Butch: *grabs Kaoru and makes out with her including tongue for 2 minutes***

**Kaoru: *nearly red from his kissing but curses that she can't hurt him***

**KaoruLovesButchieBoy: PippElulu dares Sedusa, to somehow possess Momoko (not actually being Momoko, just making Momoko do what Sedusa wants) and make her go really seductive on Brick. **

**Momoko: You're gonna make her possess me!?**

**BunniesGoRAWRRR: Thats the dare now go ahead Sedusa!**

**Sedusa: With pleasure! *possesses Momoko and makes her seduce Brick***

**Momoko: *possessed* Hello Bricky-kun~ Did I ever mention how hot you look without your shirt on~? *traces her finger down his chest while sitting on his lap***

**Brick: *looks like a tomato and feels like his nose is going to bleed* N-No y-you h-haven't**

**Momoko: How about we find ourselves a private place where we can have a little fun~? *pulls her front top down to show her cleavage and places his hands on her breasts where he can feel them***

**Brick: *nose starts bleeding and he slowly nods***

**Sedusa: I think thats enough now since I don't want her to lose her innocence yet *stops possessing Momoko***

**Momoko: *snaps out of the trance* Hey what happened and WHAT ARE YOU DOING BRICK!? *gets out of his lap and fixes her top to cover herself***

**BunniesGoRAWRRR: You were dared to be possessed by Sedusa so you can seduce Brick and it looks you made him pass out from a nosebleed when you made him see your cleavage and placed his hands on your breasts**

**Momoko: WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU SEDUSA!?**

**Sedusa: How was I supposed to know that you were going to go a bit far!?**

**Me: Enough! HikariMizukiAnimelover747 dares Kaoru to play 10 minutes in heaven with Butch**

**Kaoru: NNNNNOOOOO! *tries to run away from the dare***

**KaoruLovesButchieBoy: *grabs her and shoves her into the closet with Butch and locks the door* You can't come out until the 10 minutes are done!**

**Kaoru: *inside the closet* I hate you people!**

**Butch: *inside the closet* I love you people!**

**10 minutes have passed and the door is unlocked revealing a fuming Kaoru who's face is a bit red and a happy Butch with a red handprint on his cheek.**

**KaoruLovesButchieBoy: Looks like Kaoru slapped him and he just made out with her *tuts at Kaoru***

**Kaoru: THAT PERVERT TRIED TO TOUCH MY BUTT!**

**Butch: I couldn't help myself!**

**Me: Okay! Well Kittie Catty dares Momoko to do the hula dance in a hula skirt with coconut bra's! Miyako must say ' To Narnia!' At the top of your lungs while at the mall riding on a old man! Kaoru can tell everyone,(even her friends) what she thinks of them while having Sammy and Karma for protection if they try to speak to or attack her even after she the dare.( Also if they come in, me and my sisters will have to bring them on a leash since they don't trust anybody) Brick has to play a prank on Clara! Boomer has to kiss Clara on the cheek and carry her on his shoulders for the whole day. Butch has to sing the LalaLoopsy theme song for 3 hours in the highly populated area. Him must say 'Im a pretty princess' while dancing in a circle. Sedusa must do the hula dance with Momoko. Mojo Jojo has to STOP saying his name after every friggin sentence. Amoeba Boys must let everyone except for the girls have to mimic the Amoeba Boys. Fuzzy must give everyone a wad of his fur.**

**BunniesGoRAWRRR: Go put on the outfit Momoko-chan! *hands her the hula skirt and coconut bras and pushes her inside the changing room***

**Momoko: *comes back outside wearing the outfit and her hair was down with a crown made of flowers on her head including a flower bracelet on both of her wrists including her ankles***

**Brick: *wakes up from passing out and drools when he saw Momoko in that outfit* She is so hot!**

**Momoko: *does the hula dance while nearly blushing***

**Me: Miyako-chan! You must go to the mall and ride on an old man while yelling To Narnia! at the top of your lungs.**

**Miyako: Um okay. *leaves the room and goes inside the mall where she found an elderly man with a back problem* Excuse me sir**

**Old man: May I help you young lady?**

**Miyako: *gets on his back* TO NARNIA! *quickly gets off of him and runs back inside the room***

**Old man: My back is fixed! Thank you young lady! OFF TO NARNIA! *runs off somewhere with the people looking at him weirdly***

**KaoruLovesButchieBoy: That was odd but hilarious! XD Kaoru, you must tell everyone what you think of us while having Sammy and Karma for protection if they try to speak or attack you. Come in you two!**

**Sammy and Karma: *comes in with leashes on by Kittie Catty and her sisters***

**Kittie Catty and her sisters: Behave well and protect her!**

**Sammy and Karma: *nods and stands on either side of Kaoru to protect her***

**Kaoru: What do I think of everyone? Well Momoko is a pretty cool girl but she's always hyper whenever she eats a lot of sweets and gawks at boys. Miyako is really nice but way too girly and keeps trying to make me wear girly clothes that I really hate. Mojo is just plain weird since he always loses because of his robots. Fuzzy is a hairy Sasquatch who's obsessed with getting Miss Bellum into liking him. Him looks like a transgender since he wears those tights all the time. The Gangreen Gang are a bunch of idiots who always gets their butt kicked by the PPGZ. The Amoeba Boys stink at becoming criminals since they fail to steal stuff. The RRBZ are pretty much the worst villains especially Butch since he's a pervert and I can't tell if he even has a brain in there. Sedusa looks like a hooker because of the perfume she always wears that stinks up the place. Princess Morebucks is the one that I hate the most because she's snobby, rude, selfish, and only cares about herself and her cat but nobody else. Crown, you're okay but still a bit evil that you let the reviewers make me do stupid dares. KaoruLovesButchieBoy definitely freaks me out since she ships me and Butch which makes me wanna gag. BunniesGoRAWRRR, your name definitely weirds me out since you act like a rabbit. And Kittie Catty, I don't know you but I like you since you're letting your friends protecting me.**

**Everyone: *tries to say or attack her but Sammy and Karma growled at them that made them stagger back***

**Me: Well Brick has to play a prank on Clara!**

**Brick: Awesome! *sneaks behind Clara and tries to put a spider on her shoulder but she turns around and gives him a scary look* 0_0 *quickly runs away and hides behind Momoko***

**Me: Boomer must kiss Clara on the cheek and carry her on your shoulders for the whole day!**

**Boomer: I can do that! *kisses Clara's cheek and hoists her up on his shoulders which makes her giggle***

**Miyako: Kawaii! *takes a picture of the scene***

**KaoruLovesButchieBoy: Butch must sing the LalaLoopsy theme song for 3 hours in a highly populated area.**

**Butch: Never!**

**KaoruLovesButchieBoy: That or the fangirl room! *points to a door where the fangirls are screaming for Butch***

**Butch: I'll take that risk! *goes inside the room and comes out the same result as Brick and Boomer except his hairband is missing that shows his hair down***

**Kaoru: *he looks good with his hair down. Hold on! What am I thinking!?***

**Him: I am not singing that song!**

**Me: *gives him a scary glare and he freaks out and does it while dancing in a circle***

**BunniesGoRAWRRR: Sedusa must do the hula dance with Momoko!**

**Sedusa: No problem! *changes into the hula costume and dances with Momoko***

**Kittie Catty: Mojo Jojo, you cannot say your name at the end of each sentence!**

**Mojo: But I don't do that anymore! *I think!***

**Kittie Catty: Good now everyone except the girls have to mimic the Amoeba Boys!**

**Everyone except the girls and Amoeba Boys: NO!**

**KaoruLovesButchieBoy: Fangirl room!**

**Everyone except the girls and Amoeba Boys: Fine! *everyone mimics the Amoeba Boys***

**Me: Fuzzy! You must give a wad of your fur to everyone!**

**Fuzzy: Not my precious fur! *cries and hands out wads of his fur to everyone and he's left with almost no fur***

**Me: Good now SilverTear4351 dares Butch to hug her and kiss her when someone says the word 'I'.**

**SilverTear4351: Hi everyone!**

**Everyone: Hello!**

**Ace: I think Butch should do it *snickers***

**Butch: *glares at Ace and hugs and kisses SilverTear4351***

**Kaoru: *eyebrow nearly twitching in jealousy***

**Me: Last one! Noodles830 dares Kaoru to tell her father that she's deeply in love with Butch and is planning to elope him.**

**Kaoru: WHAT!?**

**KaoruLovesButchieBoy: DO IT! *In a monster voice***

**Kaoru: 0_0 *slowly nods and calls her father from the telephone***

**Tokio: Hello?**

**Kaoru: Hey dad this is Kaoru. I must tell you that I'm deeply in love with Butch and I'm planning to elope him.**

**Tokio: WHAT!? WHO IS THIS BUTCH!? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'M GONNA-**

**Kaoru: *hangs up the phone* Its best if you don't hear the type of language he's saying.**

**Me: You did a good deed. Well everyone sorry I couldn't update yesterday! I had to go to Dallas yesterday with my family to see a famous singer there who traveled from India but I hope you enjoy this chapter though!**

* * *

**Ch. 5**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

I definitely hate my life! Why did Clara make me have a room with Butch and the Gangreen Gang!? Why couldn't she let me and my friends be in our own room!? She definitely wants to make our lives miserable by being separated but I shouldn't blame her since she's only a little girl but still! Right now, I'm drying myself off inside the bathroom after taking a warm bath.

Its a good thing this place has warm water since I was nearly shivering from the rain outside that made my clothes wet. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw how much my body had changed. I gained an athletic body with a bit of muscle sticking out from my biceps which makes the boys at school nearly drool at the sight of me but mostly at my chest since its a bit bigger than the girls but I wouldn't tell them about it though.

As I finished drying myself off, I stepped out of the tub and looked at my clothes to see them folded and dry on top of the counter next to the sink. Strange, I don't remember them getting folded or dried up by now.

"I dried and folded your clothes so you wouldn't catch yourself a cold" a rough voice said.

I turned my head to find a girl standing near the corner of the bathroom with her arms crossed over her chest. I can tell that she's a ghost since she's nearly see-through. She 6 ft, has shoulder length black hair with red highlights, pure black eyes, a claw like scar on her left shoulder, a blood red strapless high-low dress with a black rose on the right side and a black belt around her waist, a black leather jacket over her dress, and she's barefooted.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Kiara and get ready quick because dinner starts in a few minutes so hurry or you won't be getting any food" she answered bluntly and faded away. Geez whats her problem? Well since she says that dinner will start soon, I better get ready now.

I put on my clothes including my socks and shoes and walked out the door while still towel-drying my hair. I looked over and saw Butch talking with a boy that nearly reminds me of Kiara. He's the same height like her, has jet black hair spiked up with a ponytail, black eyes, a red muscle shirt with a black leather jacket over it, black pants, a red belt, and he's also barefooted.

I looked at the Gangreen Gang and saw them talking to a boy thats almost the same height like Kiara. He has brown hair that almost looks like Butch's except for the ponytail and bangs, dark brown eyes, tannish unzipped jacket with a white shirt under it, black faded jeans, and brown sneakers with black shoelaces and white heels.

"Remember that dinner will start in a few minutes so be prepared" the boy said to Butch.

"I will, thanks Ryan" Butch said.

"No problem" Ryan said and faded away.

"Be on your best behavior since there will be other shiny ghosts present" the boy said to the Gangreen Gang.

"We'll behave don't worry about it Jonas" Arturo replied.

"You better" Jonas nearly sighed.

"Other shiny ghosts?" I asked him.

"You must be Kaoru and yes, there will be other shiny ghosts there so you better behave well" he answered.

"I will and I'll make sure these guys will behave as well"

"Thats good now since it looks like all of you are ready, I'll take you to the dining room. Follow me and don't wander off or the dull ghost Keon will come and get you"

We all nodded and after putting my towel on the couch, we walked out of the room with Jonas leading us toward the dining room. I noticed that Butch was walking a bit too close next to me but I chose to ignore since I didn't feel like yelling at him. Since we gotta stay close with Jonas, I'm guessing Keon is very weak to come get us since shiny ghosts are stronger than dull ghosts.

As Jonas opened a huge door, we walked inside and we were in awe at what the place looked like. The walls were painted in dark purple with pictures of butterflies all over them and a chandelier stood on the ceiling. The table was covered in a white cloth with dishes on them that were placed neatly. There were so many chairs there and I realized that some were taken by the others. I noticed my friends there who were sitting next to each other and they had a seat saved for me.

"Please take your seats! The food will be out soon" Jonas said and walked through the wall.

I went over to my friends and greeted them as I sat down on the seat that they saved for me.

"Hey girls! Whats up?" I greeted them.

"Hey Kaoru!" they greeted back and hugged me. "We missed you so much!"

"Missed you too!"

"So did you rest well?" Momoko asked me.

"Yeah I did and I'm really glad to sleep in a bed instead of sharing one with someone" I answered.

"You're lucky. I had to share a bed with Brick since Him took the last one and he said that there's no way he's taking the couch or he'll burn the place down if he had his powers back" Momoko said. "Brick actually didn't mind sharing the bed with me and he even held me when the thunderstorm crackled outside"

"Really? Boomer did the same thing with me when I clinged onto him and he didn't mind at all since he held me while we were both sleeping together" Miyako said with her face nearly pink.

"I pity the both of you" I shook my head. "At least they didn't do anything bad to you"

"True" they both said.

"DINNER IS SERVED!" we heard Clara yell.

The doors to the kitchen were slammed open and out came a bunch of ghosts holding some food including a chef who was holding a plate full of roast turkey and another plate full of fruit kabobs. He looked to be 18 years old and had black hair, orange eyes, and wore a white chef outfit. He and the other ghosts placed the food on the table and he snapped his fingers in which the candles lit up that made us nearly gasp in shock. I never knew that he could do that.

He bowed down and silently walked back inside the kitchen without saying a word. I noticed that a bunch of ghosts were sitting down on the spare seats elegantly like well mannered people. I noticed that Kiara was diagonal from me and she's sitting down next to Ryan with Jonas sitting next to him. Clara was in between two ghosts who looked like twins. The one on the left is a male with short messy spiky dark brown hair, black eyes, a black tuxedo with a blue bow, and black dress shoes. The one on the right is a female with knee-length spiky, a little bit messy dark brown hair put in a ponytail with black ribbons, black eyes, an Alice in Wonderland outfit but was red/dark pink, and red mary janes.

Two girls who looked to be 10 years old were sitting across from them. The first one has very bright blonde elbow length hair but it curves at the bottom making it look shoulder length, light snowflake blue eyes, a cute short sleeved dress that ends at her calves with the top blue and the bottom white with blue roses going down from the waist to the end of the hem, and white sandals. The second one has light brown hair that reaches her waist, sky blue eyes, a blue knee length dress, white socks, and black shoes.

Next to those two girls is a male ghost who looked to be 14 and a female ghost who looked to be 13. The male ghost has dark brown hair thats spiked up like mines, dark blue eyes, a dark red muscle shirt with a dark brown leather jacket over it, black pants, a red belt, and dark red shoes. The female ghost has dark brown hair that reaches to her waist but a little lighter than the males, sky blue eyes, a red knee-length dress, white socks, and pink shoes.

At the end of the table of the head chair is a beautiful young lady with snow white hair, silver eyes, medieval time armor with a bow and arrows, dagger, swords, and a kind smile. Two people that are sitting next to her are both male and female. The male ghost has raven black straight short hair, blue eyes, a black suit, and black dress shoes. The female ghost has long curly fiery red hair with a white headband, blue eyes, a 17th century cream dress, white socks, and white shoes.

I noticed that there were a couple of dogs that looked like wolves eating some food from their dish near the corner. The one on the left is a puppy with one orange eye and one green eye, white fur, black claws, and looked to be half wolf, half husky. The one on the right is a huge wolf with blue eyes and black fur that seems to be protective of the wolf pup. I'm guessing thats her pup since the wolf is female.

"Before we eat everyone, let me introduce you to my friends!" Clara exclaimed as she stood up. "The one with the Alice in Wonderland dress is Yukina Kuroba and next to me is Natsuki Kuroba, they're both twins!"

They both stood up, bowed down, and sat back down.

"The ones that are near the corner of the room are Akari Hunter and her twin brother Raiden Hunter!"

Two dirty blonde haired teens stood up, bowed down, and sat back down.

"The one with red highlights is Kiara and the one with jet black spiked up hair in a ponytail is her twin brother Ryan!"

They both stood up, bowed down, and sat back down.

"The one with brown hair that nearly looks like Butch's is Jonas!"

He stood up, bowed down, and sat back down. Some nearly snickered at Butch while he gives them a glare to make them shut up. I nearly laughed at what Clara said but I kept it in so he wouldn't see me laugh.

"The one with bright blonde hair is Catrina and the one next to her is Katty!"

They both stood up, bowed down, and sat back down while giggling.

"The two people next to them are Takeru and his girlfriend Hikari!"

They both stood up, bowed down, and sat back down nearly blushing that she told them that they were a couple.

"The beautiful lady in armor at the end is Arctic Wolf, Queen of the land of Ice!"

She elegantly stood up, bowed down, and gracefully sat back down.

"The two people next to her are William and his twin sister Carla!"

They both stood up, bowed down, and sat back down.

"The chef that you met was the one who made this delicious food, Rowan Prince!"

He came out, bowed down, and went back inside the kitchen.

"And finally, the two wolves at the corner are Sammy and his mother Karma!"

The wolves stopped eating, bowed down to them, and continued eating again.

"Now that all of you know us, you may now eat!"

* * *

**I typed this up yesterday and I now finished it today! Hope you all liked it and thanks for the O.C.'s! Thats enough O.C.'s now so please no more.**


	6. Red Love?

**Me: Hello everyone! You're welcome for letting me use your O.C.'s! I hope you all like them introduced in the story ^^**

**Momoko: Those were a lot of O.C.'s**

**Miyako: I agree!**

**Boomer: What happened to KaoruLovesButchieBoy, BunniesGoRAWRRR, and Kittie Catty?**

**Me: They all had to leave so its just me and you guys! Now for the dares! BunniesGoRAWRRR dares Brick to do whatever Momoko tell him to do, Sedusa must kiss Him, and the Ruffs to give her their autographs. Momoko, you and Brick start with your dare!**

**Momoko: Okay! Brick-kun, I order you to please get me a cookie!**

**Brick: Sure *goes inside the kitchen and comes back with a cookie for her***

**Momoko: Arigato! *munches on the cookie happily***

**Sedusa: I am not kissing that transgender!**

**Him: Who are you calling a transgender you hooker!?**

**Me: -_- *pushes them both together and they accidentally kiss***

**Everyone: AAAWWW!**

**They both pulled away and threw up inside the trash can.**

**Me: Now sign the autographs RRBZ so I can send them to Bunny-chan!**

**RRBZ: *signs the autographs and I delivered them by mail to her***

**Me: Kimeko-chan123 dares Momoko to transform as Blossom and go to a baseball game. Then confess to Brick on the Jumbo screen. Miyako puts on skates with a hula outfit and skate through a crowded park yelling 'FREEDOM!' Kaoru must pin Butch down and kiss him for 6 min. Brick must pour Ice down the shirt of someone he hate. "10 pounds of ice to be exact. Boomer must let Miyako dress him up as a girl and post it on the internet. Butch must let Kaoru put on a skimpy Bikini for an hour but do not touch her at all. And she has to act cute and seductive.**

**Momoko: *sighs and transforms into Blossom and goes to a baseball game where she's on the jumbo screen with a microphone in her hand* Brick! I love you!**

**Everyone at the game: AAAAWWWW!**

**Brick: *blushes red and whispers to himself* I love you too Blossom**

**Miyako: *puts on a hula outfits and skates and skates through the crowded park* FREEDOM!**

**Little boy: Who is that mommy?**

**Mother: Just ignore it honey, its only part of your imagination**

**Miyako: *comes back in and changes back into her regular outfit***

**Me: Now go pin down Butch, Kaoru!**

**Kaoru: I hate you all *pins him down and kisses him for 6 minutes making him turn red. She then released him while washing her mouth in the sink***

**Brick: Finally a good dare! *grabs a bucket full of 10 pounds of ice and pours it down Princess Morebuck's shirt***

**Princess: EEEKKK! HOW DARE YOU!? *runs around screaming in a high pitched voice***

**Boomer: I really hate this dare *pouts as Miyako dresses him up as a girl and takes a picture of it and posted it on the internet***

**Butch: This is torture! *sees Kaoru in a skimpy bikini acting all cute and seductive***

**Me: YunaKuroba dares the RRBZ to have a fight with the PPopGZ. The prize is 5 mins alone with the PPGZ. I dare Momoko to said to Sakamoto that she love him, Miyako have to make everyone in the room pissed off and the PPopGZ and RRockBZ will protect her, Kaoru have to switch body with Him until the end of the chappie and all the villains have to kiss each other.**

**PPopGZ and RRockBZ comes in.**

**Me: RRBZ, fight with the PPopGZ!**

**RRBZ fight with the PPopGZ and in the end, it resulted in a tie.**

**Me: Since its a tie, the both of you have some alone time with the PPGZ for 5 minutes**

**RRBZ and PPopGZ: *spends 5 minutes alone with the PPGZ***

**Me: Looks like crazy boy aka Sakamoto must come in**

**Sakamoto: Hello!**

**Momoko: I love you Sakamoto**

**Sakamoto: You really do love me!**

**He's about to kiss her but instead is met with Brick's fist and he's now pummeled to death by him because of Brick's jealousy.**

**Me: Okay thats enough! *snaps my fingers and Sakamoto vanishes from the room where he'll never be seen again***

**Brick: *hugs Momoko and kisses her lips which made her blush***

**Miyako: Do I have to make everyone mad?**

**Me: Yes you do or you can say goodbye to Octi**

**Miyako: Not Octi! *complies and goes ahead and made everyone mad and the PPopGZ and the RRockBZ protects her***

**Kaoru: Do I have to switch bodies with Him!?**

**Me: Just do it!**

**Him: *switches bodies with Kaoru but they then both switched back because the white light was affecting him***

**Me: All of you villains must kiss each other!**

**All the villains: *kiss each other and then gagged***

**Me: Last one! ppgzrrbz4ever dares Momoko to dress in a bikini and has to play 15 minutes with Brick so does Miyako to Boomer and Kaoru to Butch (same as wearing a bikini and has to play with ) if Momoko doesn't do it she'll have to not eat candy for a whole year if Miyako doesn't do it she'll have to give up Octi for a year and Kaoru will have to wear mini skirt and no sports for 5 years.**

**Momoko: There's no way I'm giving up candy! *dresses into a neon pink bikini that shows her cleavage***

**Miyako: I would never give up Octi! *dresses into a light blue strapless bikini that nearly shows her breasts***

**Kaoru: You are evil! *dresses into the same neon green bikini she wore last chapter or so***

**Brick: *smirks and pulls Momoko into his lap where they made out for 15 minutes while running his hands down her sides***

**Boomer: *smiles and hugs Miyako while kissing her for 15 minutes***

**Butch: *drools and pins down Kaoru where he makes out with her for 15 minutes while touching her everywhere***

**Me: DON'T GO TOO FAR BOYS and please enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 6**

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

As she said that, we all began to eat and I nearly moaned in delight after tasting the food. This has got to be the most delicious food I've ever eaten! Its way more tasty than what my mom makes! That Rowan Prince guy sure makes excellent meals but he looked to be around 18 years old though. I wonder if he had any parents who were chefs or something? Either way, he should definitely own his own restaurant for making these excellent meals!

"Best food ever!" Kaoru nearly moaned while munching on some chicken.

"Tastes exactly like Obaa-chan's cooking" Miyako squealed in delight while eating some onigiri.

"I agree with you girls" I said while eating a fruit kabob.

I looked over and noticed that the other ghosts were also eating including Clara. Looks like ghosts need to eat as well just like us humans do in order to survive. I wonder if they also need to sleep besides eating people's food? Oh well, I'll figure it out later. As I finished my fruit kabob, I took a bite out of my bread roll and noticed that it was buttered to perfection. Since Rowan and the other ghosts made these, they definitely make excellent chefs for these delicious foods.

When we all finished eating, we all let out a sigh of relief while clutching our stomachs happily. Its nice of them to invite us to dinner because this was the best meal ever! Even the villains were happy and some burped in satisfaction but mostly one of the Gangreen members since they don't have that much manners except for Ivy.

"Did all of you enjoyed your meals?" Clara asked all of us.

We all nodded happily and she smiled in contempt. "Good because its almost midnight so you should all get to bed now. The Shiny Ghosts will get you some pajamas for all of you to wear and I hope they're in the right sizes for you. Good night everyone!"

We all got up and the ghosts lead us back to our rooms. When we got back to our rooms, the door closed behind us and was locked up so we wouldn't escape at nighttime. I looked over at the beds and saw some pajamas for us that were neatly folded on the canopy beds.

"Well would you look at that? They have the perfect type of pajamas for me" Him held out a pair of men's pajamas that were the same colors as his tights.

I looked over at mine and saw that it was a pink silky nightgown that ends at my thighs which shows my legs. Brick's pajamas were red with fire patterns all over them. I grabbed my nightgown and went inside the restroom to change. I locked the bathroom door and changed into my nightgown. After folding my clothes and putting my socks inside my shoes, I unlocked the door and stepped out to see that Brick and Him were already changed into their pajamas.

I placed my clothes on the counter with my shoes next to them including my ribbon since I decided to let my hair down and went over to the bed that I'm sharing with Brick and sat down.

"These ghosts sure do know the proper outfits for a devil like myself" Him replied while laying down on his bed.

"I thought you were transgender?" Brick raised his eyebrow.

"I am not a transgender you brat!" he growled.

"Whatever" Brick sat down next to me and put his arm around me while grinning. "So babe, why don't you tell us a little bit more about yourself since we barely know you?"

"I'll tell you a little bit about me if you two tell me a little bit more about the both of you" I answered.

"Well if you want to know about me, my real name is so evil that no one dares to tell it and I like eating spicy foods and drinking hot tea since they make my tongue feel so warm" Him replied and turned around so his back is facing us.

"I like to eat sweets and read during my free time since they help me feel at peace" Brick replied.

"Really? Thats what I do" I said.

"Interesting" he grinned make me nearly blush.

Suddenly, a huge bolt of lightning made a loud boom that scared me and made me jump into his lap while I hid my face in his chest without thinking. I nearly shivered in fright from the thunderstorm and I then felt Brick's arms around me that made me feel warm and safe.

"I'm guessing you're scared of lightning storms huh?" he asked in a small chuckle.

"Its not funny" I glared at him.

"Sorry but I just couldn't help myself. You look so cute when you're scared" he replied.

I blushed at his comment and I then heard the thunder boom again that made me hug onto him. He gently held me and carried me to where my head hit the pillows and he laid down next to me while covering the both of us with a blanket. He still kept his arms around me and he then rested his head against mine while rubbing my back in comfort.

"Hey calm down. The lightning storm isn't going to get you I promise. Just relax and listen to my voice" he said in a soothing tone.

I slowly calmed down and listened to the beat of his heart. I realized that my hand is placed on his chest which made me feel his abs and I blushed because he felt ripped. I looked up and realized that he was staring at me. His blood red eyes were very beautiful and its almost like I'm staring at a pair of ruby gems. I didn't realize that we were both slowly leaning in until someone cleared their voice.

"I hate to break up the lovely scene but please do it another time because I don't want to be kept up all night by your moaning" Him's voice rang out from the room.

We quickly stopped and pulled away with our faces red. I nearly forgot that Him is also in the room but why do I feel a bit sad that he interrupted our moment? I couldn't think anymore as I felt my eyelids getting heavy and I unconsciously rested my head against Brick's chest while I slept peacefully.


	7. Dreams and Pancakes

**Me: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait but my college classes had started 2 days ago so I couldn't update during the weekdays. For now, I'll probably be updating during the weekends only so you're all gonna have to get use to it.**

**Kaoru: Thats gotta suck!**

**Momoko: At least you're taking some college classes now so you won't have to take them at college**

**Miyako: She's right desu!**

**Me: Thanks girls! So right now, lets start on the dares! BunniesGoRAWRRR dares Momoko-Chan to go into a candy shop and get all the sweets! And only give Brick one piece. Kaoru has to kiss Boomer on the cheek. Boomer has to stick his tongue out at Butch and say Kaoru likes him more with Bunny-chan's and Rai's protection. Butch has to go out in public with a creepy doll and pat its head and talk to it. For 3 hours all around town. Miyako has to... sit in a chair and be pretty. Sedusa get to slap Him for kissing her. And since Miyako has an easy dare she has to go to point a fake gun at her head, say she's gonna pull the trigger, pull the trigger but nothing will happen, mutter something and walk away casually like nothing happened. Him has to go into a store and yell really loud that there are voices in his head that are telling him to do good things.**

**Momoko: Yay! *leaves the room to go to the candy shop and comes back with a lot of sweets in her arms and gives a huge piece of strawberry shortcake to Brick* Here you go Brick!**

**Brick: Thanks babe! *happily eats the strawberry shortcake***

**Kaoru: At least this dare isn't perverted *gives Boomer a light peck on the cheek***

**Boomer: *sticks his tongue out at Butch* Ha! She likes me more!**

**Butch: *steps forward to kill him but was prevented by Bunny-chan and Rai protecting Boomer***

**Me: Here's the creepy doll Butch! *hands him a creepy doll that reminded him of scary mary* Go talk to it in public!**

**Butch: *mutters incoherent words and goes out in public talking with the creepy doll while patting its head***

**Random person: Is it me or is that boy talking to a doll?**

**Another random person: I think that kid needs to go to an asylum.**

**Old lady: I knew this place is haunted! *quickly runs away***

**Old guy: THIS ISNT' NARNIA! *runs away to a random place***

**Butch: *comes back in the room and throws away the creepy doll in the trashcan***

**Miyako: This dare is easy! *sits down in a chair looking pretty making Boomer have hearts in his eyes***

**Sedusa: Hallelujah! *slaps Him and he growls in anger that he can't hurt her***

**Miyako: Since the gun is fake then okay *puts the fake gun on her head* I'm gonna pull the trigger *pulls the trigger but nothing happens and she mutters something while walking away***

**Him: I hate my life *leaves the room and goes inside a store* THE VOICES IN MY HEAD ARE TELLING ME TO DO GOOD THINGS!**

**Manager of the store: We have some medicine that could make them stop *sweats in fear***

**Him: *leaves the store and comes back inside the room***

**Me: YunaKuroba dares Momoko to kiss Him on the lips. Miyako has to go on a date with Takaaki or hurt a kitten. Kaoru has to go to her secret room for 5 mins. The RRBZ have to get away from the PPGZ for 1 hour. All the villains have to dress in maid costumes.**

**Momoko and Him: NO WAY! WE ARE NOT DOING IT!**

**Me: Just make it a quick one so you can get it over with!**

**Momoko: *pouts and gives Him a slight peck on his lips for a second and quickly goes inside the bathroom to rinse her mouth while Him gags while cleaning his mouth with mouthwash***

**Miyako: I will never hurt a kitty! *leaves the room and goes over to Takaaki's house and knocks on his door***

**Takaaki: Hello Miyako-san, what brings you here?**

**Miyako: W-Will you go on a date with me Taka-chan? *nearly pink***

**Takaaki: I'm sorry Miyako-san but I have a girlfriend and I don't want her to think that I'm cheating on her with you but maybe some other time as friends.**

**Miyako: I understand Taka-chan *leaves and goes back inside the room with her eyes looking glossy***

**Boomer: Would you like a hug? *opens his arms out for her***

**Miyako: *nods and quickly runs into his arms and sobs on his shoulder while he comforts her* **

**Kaoru: Once I'm done in the secret room, that Taka-animal is so gonna die! *goes inside Yuna-chan's secret room for 5 minutes and gets out to go kill Takaaki***

**Me: Now the RRBZ must get away from the PPGZ for 1 hour so you 3 can go inside the theater room and watch any movie for one hour *leads them inside the theater room***

**All the villains: WE ARE NOT WEARING THESE MAID COSTUMES!**

**Me: DO IT OR ELSE!? *gives off a killer intent***

**All the villains: 0_0 *quickly puts on the maid costumes which made everyone laugh or cringe at the sight of them wearing those costumes***

**Me: Kittie Catty dares Momoko to do not, under any circumstances, pull out candy the rest of the day, unless she wanted Kittie snatching it away from her and running away with it while laughing hysterically. Miyako must sing 'Why can't we be friends' every time somebody fights. Kaoru must wear a pink skirt for 7 hours. Brick must say like before every sentence like a jersey girl. Boomer can just go hug some random stranger, acting like he got no sense Butch must put himself in a clear box by the door and Kitten will take him to the torture...I mean fun room.**

**Momoko: But I love candy!**

**Me: Sorry Momoko-chan but you'll have to do it for the rest of the day unless you want her to steal your candy**

**Momoko: This is so not fair!**

**Me: Life is never fair**

**Miyako: **

_**Why can't we be friends**_

_**Why can't we be friends**_

_**Why can't we be friends**_

_**Why can't we be friends**_

_**I seen you around for a long long time, ya**_

_**I really remembered you when you drink my wine**_

_**Why can't we be friends**_

_**Why can't we be friends**_

_**Why can't we be friends**_

_**Why can't we be friends**_

_**I seen you walkin' down in Chinatown**_

_**I called you but you could not look around**_

_**Why can't we be friends**_

_**Why can't we be friends**_

_**Why can't we be friends**_

_**Why can't we be friends**_

_**I bring my money to the welfare line**_

_**I see you standing in it every time**_

_**Why can't we be friends**_

_**Why can't we be friends**_

_**Why can't we be friends**_

_**Why can't we be friends**_

_**The color of your skin don't matter to me**_

_**As long as we can live in harmony**_

_**Why can't we be friends**_

_**Why can't we be friends**_

_**Why can't we be friends**_

_**Why can't we be friends**_

_**I'd kinda like to be the President**_

_**So I can show you how your money's spent**_

_**Why can't we be friends**_

_**Why can't we be friends**_

_**Why can't we be friends**_

_**Why can't we be friends**_

_**Sometimes I don't speak right**_

_**But yet I know what I'm talking about**_

_**Why can't we be friends**_

_**Why can't we be friends**_

_**Why can't we be friends**_

_**Why can't we be friends**_

_**I know you're workin' for the CIA**_

_**They wouldn't have you in the Ma-fi-a**_

_**Why can't we be friends**_

_**Why can't we be friends**_

_**Why can't we be friends**_

_**Why can't we be friends...**_

**Boomer: *silently claps at Miyako's singing***

**Kaoru: I AM NOT WEARING A PINK SKIRT!**

**Me: DO IT OR I'M THROWING AWAY ALL YOUR TOMBOY CLOTHES!**

**Kaoru: *silently growls and puts on the pink skirt***

**Butch: *smirks and thinks how hot her legs look***

**Brick: Like these dares are idiotic. Like this dare is making me say like before every sentence. Like saying it makes me sound not cool at all. Like I HATE THIS!**

**Boomer: Wish me luck! *leaves the room and goes to hug a random stranger***

**Old lady: Are you one of my grandchildren? *fixes her glasses***

**Boomer: Nope! I just like to hug people randomly! *leaves and comes back inside the room***

**Butch: I don't like the sound of this. *puts himself inside a clear box near the door and is taken to the fun room by Kittie. Comes back an hour later looking shaken up* NEVER MAKE ME DO THAT AGAIN!**

**Me: Nunya Busness dares Momoko to sing Clarity by Zedd ft Foxes in the mall with her band Cousin Freak. Miyako has to sing Why Can't We Be Friends every time someone says something rude or fights. Kaoru has to dress up as a porcelain doll and act delicate, or she will personally come up, slap her, Kick her in the shin, and scream YellowGummy Bears, very loudly. Brick has to steal Momoko's bow and put it in his hair and say, Im Momoko and I am a crazy candy person. And I mean say it! Or he can always be locked in a box for the rest of his life. Boomer must hug her. Butch must lock himself in a box in an attic.**

**Momoko: Lets hope it isn't bad *leaves the room and goes inside the mall where the band is and goes up on stage and starts to sing***

_**High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life Fight fear for the selfish pain it was worth it every time Hold still right before we crash, cause we both know how this ends A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again**_

_**Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**_

_**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**_

_**Walk on through a red parade, and refuse to make amends It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense Don't speak as I try to leave, cause we both know what we'll choose If you pull, then I'll push too deep and Ill fall right back to you**_

_**Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**_

_**Why are you my clarity? Why are you my remedy? Why are you my clarity? Why are you my remedy?**_

_**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**_

**Everyone in the mall: *claps at her performance and shows bows down and leaves the mall and comes back inside the room***

**Me: You were awesome! *gives her a thumbs up***

**Momoko: A-Arigato! *nearly blushes from the praise***

**Miyako: Looks like I'm singing again *sighs and sings the song why can't we be friends song again***

**Kaoru: Someone kill me now! *dresses up as a porcelain doll and acts delicately* **

**Butch: *blushes from her cuteness***

**Brick: I'm gonna hate this *steals Momoko's bow and puts it on his head* Hey I'm Momoko and I am a crazy candy person *gives back her bow and utters an apology to her***

**Boomer: Here is a big hug for you! *gives a huge hug to Nunya Busness***

**Butch: I better have some oxygen in there! *locks himself in a box in the attic and comes back in an hour later with his nose a bit stuffed up* That place was stuffy in there!**

**Me: Sorry now ppgzrrbz4ever dares**** Momoko, Kaoru and Miyako to wear a coconut bra and hawaiian skirt and go to the beach doing the hula dance and saying I love you in unison to everybody that walks by and if they chicken out, they will have to be chained to a pole for 5 days straight without talking in the middle of the ocean.**

**Kaoru: There's no way anyone could survive that!**

**Me: Thats the dare so go ahead and do it.**

**Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru: *they change into a coconut bra and hawaiian skirt and go to the beach doing the hula dance while they say I love you in unison to everybody that walks by***

**RRBZ: *nearly drools at them and gives them a huge kiss as they finished dancing***

**Me: Last one! Noodles830 dares Momoko to do the tango with Brick.**

**Momoko: In this outfit!? *blushes***

**Brick: Gladly! *grabs her waist and does the tango with her while a rose is in his mouth***

**Miyako and Kaoru: *thinking* I am so glad that I'm not doing the tango with my counterpart**

**Boomer and Butch: *thinking* Brick is lucky that he's dancing the tango with his counterpart and I'm not with mine.**

**Me: Well I hope you enjoy this story everyone and please leave good reviews!**

* * *

**Ch. 7**

**Miyako's p.o.v.**

_I walked around inside the mansion barefooted with my light blue silky nightgown on including my hair down and looked at my surroundings to see how beautiful it was. The mansion didn't even look creepy at all! The walls were filled with floral wallpaper of beautiful flowers, the furniture was clean and placed neatly in the rooms almost as if they were all new, the freshly picked flowers resting inside the vases filled with water, the atmosphere calm with the rooms smelling like peaches, some pictures hanging on the wall making it look like that someone had painted them, and the sunbeams peeked in from the creamy curtains making this place look like a beautiful castle in the inside._

_But it actually feels a bit strange though. There was nobody else here except for me and the mansion was not only calm but quiet. I couldn't find Clara or the other shiny ghosts roaming around here and that dull ghost Keon wasn't here as well. Even my best friends and their counterparts aren't here including the villains. I wonder where they all could be?_

_Suddenly, I heard some sort of noise that sounded like a bell ringing from the other side of the hallway. I walked over to the other side and the ringing became louder and louder. I then discovered a light blue door with a door handle that looked to be made of pure gold. The ringing noise was becoming louder from the other side of the door so I pressed my hand on the door handle which surprisingly felt warm and turned it to open the door which made a loud click sound._

_As I opened the door, the ringing stopped and I then stepped inside the room with the door closing behind me. The room was pitch black which made it hard for me to see anything except whats reflecting on the center of the floor. A tiny beam of light was reflecting from the window being covered by the curtains and it was pointing at a blue rose that sparkled beautifully from the sun's beams._

_I slowly walked over to the blue rose and placed my knees on the floor as I picked it up and caressed its petals. I don't know why but I feel drawn to this room including this blue rose and I don't know why. Then, some candles lit up that surrounded me in a circle and I felt some change in my clothing._

_I looked down and noticed that I'm wearing a beautiful light blue off the shoulder dress with a ribbon placed on my chest and the hem of the dress placed on the floor in a perfect circle with the bottom layer white and on top of it a sky blue see through layer with sparkles on them. Strange, wasn't I wearing my nightgown and where did this dress come from?_

_I felt someone staring at me so I looked up and saw a boy on his knees clutching a sunflower in his hand. I couldn't see his face since he was looking down but I do recognize the outfit he wore: a dark blue blazer with a light blue tie tucked underneath his coat, dark blue dress pants, and dark blue dress shoes. His hair was the same yellow color like mine and it was styled to look like his hair had angel wings._

_He looked up and I nearly gasped at his face. His freckles were shown on his face and his sapphire eyes were sparkling from the candle light. He had a gentle smile on his face when he looked at me and it was filled with warmth and comfort that made me feel relaxed._

_Suddenly, my arm reached out to caress his cheek and he did the same with mine. I don't know why but something in my heart is telling me to be near him and be there for him no matter what. My face slowly started to move towards his face and he did the same thing with his. As we were leaning closer, his lips began moving letting my ears pick up his words._

_"Love my heart just like how I love yours"_

My eyes snapped open and I stood up on the bed with my heart thumping against my chest while I was breathing heavily. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 7:00 a.m. This dream is way beyond different from any other dream that I had. Whats strange is that Boomer was in that dream and it felt so real almost like I actually experienced it before but I can't remember how or where?

I tried to get up but Boomer pulled me back next to him and snuggled with me while wrapping his arms around me. He had a smile on his face as he buried his face in my hair and sniffed it. I nearly blushed as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"5 more minutes sweetheart. I want to snuggle more with my teddy bear" he mumbled.

I soon heard soft giggling from the corner of the room and I turned my head to find Catrina covering her mouth to stop from giggling but she keeps failing. She was wearing the same outfit she wore yesterday and I wanted to scream "Kawaii!" while hugging her but I couldn't because of Boomer holding me.

"Hello" she said in a cute voice.

"Hello desu" I replied back to her in a soft voice.

"Do you need help getting him to release you?"

"I think so"

"Then allow me"

She floated over next to Boomer and leaned down toward his ear and shouted, "WAKE UP ONII-CHAN!"

"Who!? What!? Where!? When!?" Boomer shouted franticly as he got up and released me. "Did something happen!?"

"Your boyfriend is really funny!" Catrina giggled with a cute smile. "Anyways, you know me as Catrina from the dinner party last night and I'm here to tell you that breakfast will start at 9:00 so make sure you get ready by then because today, you and the others are going to spend time with Clara as a family with her so make sure you warm her heart!"

She then vanished and the both of us let out a small yawn since we both woke up. I decided to take a warm bath first before I get dressed since the dream made me nearly sweat. I grabbed my clothes from the cabinet and went inside the bathroom. I locked the door and saw that the tub was already filled with warm water and soap bubbles. I removed my nightgown and stepped inside the tub which made me relax as I laid down with my back resting against the wall. The dream kept replaying in my head including those words he said to me.

_"Love my heart just like how I love yours"_

I wonder why I dreamt of Boomer saying those words to me and what did they mean? Does he want me to love his heart just like how he loves mine? But thats impossible since we aren't together and there's no way it'll happen because I'm good and he's evil. Our love is forbidden and he'll hate me if he figures out that I'm Bubbles. I don't know if its impossible for me to like someone else ever since Taka-chan told me that he only thinks of me as a sister.

I was heartbroken when he told me that he already has a girlfriend but I learned to get use to it. If she makes him happy then I shouldn't ruin his happiness. I just want my childhood friend to be happy but I still wished that maybe someday I would actually find true love with someone who makes me happy just like Taka-chan does with me.

"Miyako-chan! Breakfast is in an hour so you better get out of the tub before you turn into a prune!" I heard a voice say in the corner.

I turned my head to find Akari eating a chocolate bar in the corner. She must really love chocolate like Momoko does but I'm surprised that ghosts like her can also eat. Wait, did she say that I was in the tub for an hour?

"I never noticed that I've been in the tub for nearly an hour" I replied and got up to step out of the bathtub while wrapping a towel around my body.

"You really were and it looked like you were deep in thought" she said while tilting her head. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no nothings wrong"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Really sure?"

"Yes I'm really sure"

"Are you really, really sure?"

"Yes Akari-chan. I'm really, really sure"

"Oh well okay!"

She finished her chocolate bar and threw the empty wrapper inside the trashcan. She licked the chocolate off her lips and gave me a cheerful smile.

"Make sure you hurry up because Rowan is making his delicious pancakes and its so yummy that it feels like you're eating heaven!"

She faded away while giggling to herself and I smiled at her antics. I quickly dried my body off and put my clothing on. I brushed my hair and after putting them into pigtails, I walked out of the bathroom to find Boomer fixing the bed with his regular clothes on. When he heard the bathroom door open, he turned to look at me.

"Its a good thing you came out. I thought you were gonna turn into a prune after being in there for so long" he teased.

"I'm glad I didn't" I said.

"Are you two ready?" we heard a voice say.

We turned our heads to find Katty floating in the room with the same outfit she wore last night at dinner. I remembered that she sat next to Catrina and they looked to be best friends since they were both giggling with one another.

"You're Katty right?" Boomer asked her.

"Thats correct! I'm supposed to escort you and your girlfriend to the kitchen so follow me and do not wander off" she answered.

She unlocked the door and we followed behind her as we exited the room and the door closed behind us. We walked the same hallway that we walked on when we were taken to the dining room for dinner and we went inside to find everyone there eating some pancakes. It looks like Boomer and I are the last ones here.

I took a seat next to my best friends and Boomer took a seat with his brothers. We were given a plate with a stack full of blueberry pancakes and when they finished pouring the syrup on them and giving us some juice, I took a bite out of it and my eyes sparkled. Akari-chan is right! These pancakes do taste like heaven!

I daintily ate my pancakes since I don't want to act like a pig in front of everyone. I noticed that Momoko had strawberry pancakes and Kaoru had chocolate chip pancakes. Looks like Rowan-san made a lot of different types of pancakes for all of us to eat.

"Don't you love these pancakes Miyako?" Momoko asked me after gulping down her food.

"I really do!" I answered happily.

"This is better than what my mom makes!" Kaoru groaned in delight while wolfing down her food.

"Take it easy Kaoru. No one is going to steal your food" Momoko sighed.

"You never know if they're really gonna do that" Kaoru replied.

I sweat-dropped at her statement and continued to eat my pancakes. After eating the last bite, our empty dishes were taken to the kitchen so they'll be washed and Clara floated up so everyone could see her.

"Now that all of you have enjoyed your meal, I want my Onee-chan's to come with me!" she commanded while looking at me and the girls.

We stood up and we followed behind her where she led us outside the dining room to the hallway. I wonder where she wants to take us?


	8. Controlled Butch

**Me: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews you've given me! I never thought that this story could also be popular ^^**

**Kaoru: *mutters* mostly because its a Kaoru and Butch story**

**Me: I heard that! Anyways, BunniesGoRAWRRR dares Momoko and Brick to be Rai and hers best friends! And she'll give them chocolate. She also dares Butch to wear a pretty pink dress and join some guys in a soccer game while wearing the dress.**

**BunniesGoRAWRRR: I'm back and I brought Rai with me! *drags Rai out***

**Momoko and Brick: Hello! *greets them***

**BunniesGoRAWRRR: Here are some chocolates for our new best friends! *gives them each some chocolate***

**Butch: I am not wearing that girly outfit! **

**BunniesGoRAWRRR: Then I guess you won't be interested in these photos of Kaoru wearing a girly outfit *fans the photos in her face***

**Butch: What!? *sees the photos and he quickly puts on the pretty pink dress and leaves the room to join some guys in a soccer team***

**Random soccer player: You know princess, you should sit down and let us manly boys win this game so you won't be breaking a nail *nearly snickers***

**Butch: I'M A DUDE YOU MORON! *kicks his shin and wins the soccer game for them as he leaves and comes back inside the room with his regular outfit on* GIVE ME THE PHOTOS!**

**BunniesGoRAWRRR: Okay okay sheesh! *hands him the photos and he chuckles like a maniac while looking through them***

**Kaoru: WHERE DID YOU GET THEM!? *tries to burn them but Butch runs away from her***

**BunniesGoRAWRRR: Not gonna tell you~ *sticks tongue at her***

**Me: Thats enough! Now ppgzrrbz4ever dares Sedusa to slap everyone twice and they could hurt her in anyway they want, Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru must go inside a fanboy room for ten minutes, Him has to run around the whole mall while saying I love pancakes, the RRBZ have to take off their shirts, roll around on the floor holding a creepy doll and saying mommy please help me, and get a hug from Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru, Mojo Jojo has to stop saying his name after each sentence and hug everyone in the room and kiss them on the cheek, and all the boys have to sit in the middle of the room on the floor tied with rope while all the girls including Him have to run around them in a circle saying freedom is ours.**

**Sedusa: I can do that! *slaps everyone but mostly the boys twice and they all hurt her but she healed quickly***

**Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru: We hate this dare! *goes inside the fanboy room and comes back outside 10 minutes later with their hairs messed up and their clothes slightly torn that nearly show off their undergarments but got their clothes fixed by magic***

**RRBZ: *took off their shirts and rolled around on the floor with a creepy doll* Mommy please help me! *they get hugged by Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru***

**Mojo: Again! Mojo doesn't say his name in the sentence anymore! *hugs everyone in the room and kisses them on the cheek in which they all shudder from it***

**All the boys except Him: *they all sat on the floor in the middle of the room and get tied up with rope***

**All the girls including Him: *they run around them* Freedom is ours!**

**Me: Now the last dares are from kimeko-chan123! Momoko must dress as a spy and sneak-attack Brick to pin him down and say that her mission is to capture his heart, kiss him, then run off. Miyako must let Boomer choose an outfit for her and sit in his lap for an hour. Kaoru must play a game with Butch in a ballerina outfit and have him choose the game. Brick must take a sac of potatoes and remove the starch and whoever he hates the most, wash their hair with the starch. Boomer must take a bunny and kiss its forehead, take a pic and write on it about how much he loves Miyako, and then give it to her. Butch must film himself singing and dancing to the PPGZ OP2 and then send it to Kaoru and have her send it to 20 people as a chain link. Him must have the PPGZ in their transformed forms and turn the PPGZ into children and have them play with the RRBZ.**

**Momoko: Where do I get a spy costume?**

**BunniesGoRAWRRR: Here's one! *hands her a skintight spy costume with matching high heels***

**Momoko: Where did you find one? *takes the costume***

**BunniesGoRAWRRR: I know a guy now go put it on!**

**Momoko: *goes inside the changing room and comes back out wearing the costume that shows off her cleavage***

**Sedusa: Now that is sexy! *takes a picture of it***

**Momoko: *sneaks up on Brick and pins him down to the ground* My mission is to capture your heart! *kisses him, lets him go, and runs off***

**Brick: *blushing* Odd but hot**

**Miyako: It looks like Boomer must choose an outfit for me *fiddles her fingers***

**Boomer: Here's one! *gives her the outfit and ushers her inside the changing room***

**Miyako: *comes out wearing a strapless light blue top that stops under her ribcage, jean mini-skirt that reaches her mid-thighs, and black 2 inch high heels***

**Boomer: Gorgeous! *pulls Miyako onto his lap where she sits there for an hour***

**Kaoru: I am not wearing a ballerina costume! You can't make me!**

**Me: We'll buy you that new skateboard you always wanted.**

**Kaoru: *has stars in her eyes when I said that* Deal! *puts on the ballerina costume***

**Butch: *puts the photos in his pocket* Lets do the kissing game. Whoever kisses the longest is declared the best kisser in the whole wide world.**

**Kaoru: I hate you *gets kissed by him***

**Butch: *muffles* I love you too babe**

**The game lasted for only 30 minutes when Kaoru forfeited and Butch is declared the winner. She removed the ballerina costume and put on her regular outfit.**

**Brick: I already know who I'm gonna do. *removes the starch from the sack of potatoes and washes them on Princess Morebucks hair***

**Princess Morebucks: MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! *cries anime tears while trying to get the stuff out of her***

**Boomer: Where am I gonna get a bunny?**

**BunniesGoRAWRRR: Use my bunny! *hands him a cute bunny***

**Boomer: Thank you! *sets the camera and kisses the bunny's forehead while the camera took a snapshot and gives it back to her while writing down how much he loves Miyako and hands it to Miyako***

**Miyako: Its so kawaii! *has hearts forming in her eyes***

**Butch: I can't believe I have to sing a girly song *takes a deep breath and releases it as he begins to sing with the video camera on***

_**Wow wow yeah sanshain pawaa **_

_**Wow wow yeah reinboo pawaa**_

_**Doshaburi no ame no naka **_

_**Kyou mo ooki na tame iki **_

_**Are, kore, nani hitotsu umaku ikanakute **_

_**Zutto furiyamanai...**_

_**Wow wow yeah sanshain pawaa **_

_**Shakunetsu no hikari de bokura wo terashite **_

_**Bokura no tabiji wo**_

_**Asa mo hiru mo yoru mo kimi no koto ga daisuki **_

_**Sukoshi wa shabereru you ni naritai na **_

_**Kimi ni wa dou utsuru no...**_

_**wow wow yeah reinboo pawaa **_

_**Yume iro no kakehashi bokura ni kakete yo **_

_**Ameagari no niji**_

_**Jiguzagu no michi dakara **_

_**Ashita ga kagayaku...**_

_**Wow wow yeah sanshain pawaa **_

_**Shakunetsu no hikari de bokura wo terashite **_

_**Bokura no tabiji wo**_

_**Wow wow yeah reinboo pawaa **_

_**Yume iro no kakehashi ashita ni kakeru yo**_

_**Bokura no tabiji ni mou ame wa furanai**_

**Everyone: *claps at his performance while a few snickered that he was singing a girly song***

**Butch: *nearly growls and sends the video to Kaoru***

**Kaoru: *smirks and sends the video to 20 other people as a chain link***

**Him: Thats pretty easy! *makes the girls transform into the PPGZ and he uses his dark particles to transform them into children***

**PPGZ: *hugs onto the RRBZ's legs with cute smiles on their faces* Hewwo!**

**RRBZ: Hello! *smiles at them***

**Blossom: Will you pway with us please?**

**Brick: Sure!**

**PPGZ: Yay! *drags them to the play room where they play with each other***

**Me: How adorable! Well I only own the plot and the O.C.'s belong to their respective owners so enjoy this chapter!**

**BunniesGoRAWRRR: *takes a picture of the PPGZ and RRBZ playing* Kawaii!**

* * *

**Ch. 8**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

When the girls and I were following Clara, I noticed that she was taking us to a different part of the hallway. Strange, this hallway is so much different from the other hallways we would always pass through. This one had cream color walls instead of the usual faded colors and there was a mirror or two hanging on the wall that shows our reflection except for Clara.

There was a white door at the end of the hallway with pink flowers on them with the name Clara printed on top of the door. She unlocked the door and opened it for us so we would come in. When we stepped inside the room and the door closed behind us, we looked around to see how it looked like an ordinary little girl's room: the walls were painted white with the window bringing in some light for us to see, a huge white canopy bed with pink curtains around it, a rocking horse, some dolls on the shelves, a rocking chair in the corner, and a teddy bear resting on the bed.

"How do you like my room?" Clara asked us.

"Its really cute" Miyako nearly squealed.

"Very adorable" Momoko replied.

"Reminds me of a princess's room" I shrugged.

"Glad you all like it!" Clara smiled. "Now lets all play!"

She floats over to her toys and puts them on the floor while motioning for us to sit down. We did and she brings her favorite teddy bear out. **(If you guys read Ch. 3 then you'll know the teddy bear she was carrying looked like)**

"This is Emily, my bestest friend in the whole wide world!" she giggled as she uses the bear's arm to wave to us. "Emily loves making new friends since she loves everyone!"

She then brought a couple of dolls out that looked like triplets with matching dresses in shoes with different colors except one had red hair with pink eyes wearing red while the other had blonde hair with blue eyes wearing blue and the last one had black hair with green eyes wearing green.

"The one in red is Rosie, the one in blue is Gloria, and the one in green is Madeline! They're sisters who stick together no matter what!"

She puts them next to Emily and brings out another teddy bear that looks exactly like Emily except this teddy bear was blue with a white ribbon wrapped around its neck.

"And this one is Teddy! He and Emily are very close with each other so they must stay together or they'll be sad"

She puts Teddy next to Emily and have them touch their paws with one another to make it look like they were holding hands. The girls and I nearly smiled because of how she's acting like a little girl since she is one.

"Since you 3 girls are my Onee-chans, lets play dress-up!" she exclaimed.

Dress-up? Oh man, I am not gonna like this at all! Stay strong Kaoru, if you agree to it then she'll let us go once she feels her heart feeling warm again because of how happy we make her. She took us to a closet and we opened it to see all sorts of costumes hanging in either row. This closet is nearly big as Miyako's! Clara then went inside and brought out some frilly dresses with ribbons on them in our respective colors.

"Try these on Onee-chans!" she said.

We took them and began putting them on as she puts on a dress she finds that fits her well. After putting it on, we looked in the mirror and saw how these dresses nearly make us look like princesses. Momoko, Miyako, and Clara were giggling in glee when they complimented how cute they looked in these dresses while I nearly sighed. I really hate girly outfits.

We changed out of the outfits and put on different outfits that were mostly dresses or not. After we played dress-up for nearly an hour, we got out of the closet and began playing tea party. I nearly laughed when we all had to act all lady like and stuff because of it but I didn't mind at all since we didn't have to wear anything girly for it.

"Would you like some more sugar for your tea Kaoru-chan?" Miyako asked in a lady-like voice.

"Of course Miyako-chan. I would love to have some more sugar for my tea" I answered in a pompous voice.

"You have such a lovely outfit Clara-chan" Momoko replied in a lady-like voice.

"Thank you for the compliment Momoko-chan" Clara said in a sweet voice and nearly curtsied.

We finished the tea party and thats when Clara pounced on us to tickle us. We tried to tickle her back but we couldn't since she isn't solid so we kept laughing at her tickling us. It didn't last that long but she stopped while giggling at our antics.

"Clara loves her Onee-chans!" she exclaimed and kissed our cheeks.

The girls and I looked each other and smiled as we wrapped our arms around her silhouette and kissed her ghostly cheeks.

"We love you too Clara-chan" we replied in unison to her.

She giggled while happily clapping her hands and I could see a small light forming in her chest where her heart is. It looks like her heart is starting to warm up since we played with her. Clara then sat on the floor with her legs tucked in as she finished her clapping.

"Onee-chans, may I ask you something?"

"Anything Clara-chan" Miyako replied.

"Do you girls have any crushes?"

We looked at each other and I noticed that Momoko and Miyako had small blushes on their faces. Since when do those 2 have crushes and not tell me about it, not that I care or anything.

"W-Why do you ask?" Momoko asked her.

"I want to know who you like so Clara can help you be with the one you love" Clara answered.

"Well I don't like anybody so you can count me out" I answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure"

"If you say so~"

"Well I kinda like someone but I don't know if he likes me back" Miyako nearly whispered.

"Same here for me" Momoko replied.

"Are your crushes the boys that you had to sleep with?" Clara asked.

Momoko and Miyako nearly blushed when she said that. Wait! Those two love their counterparts!? Have they gone crazy or something!? Its forbidden for us to love an enemy!

"Girls you can't fall for them! They're the enemies and they can't be trusted!" I warned them.

"Is it because you 3 are their enemies the PPGZ?" Clara asked.

We paled when she said those words. How did she know who we are!?

"Don't worry. I can tell because of your auras and I won't tell anyone who you are especially the villains since we don't want them to hurt you" she answered.

"You promise?" Miyako asked.

"I promise" Clara answered truthfully.

"Excuse me Clara" a shiny ghost named Carla appeared next to her. "All of us shiny ghosts are having a meeting in the dining room so we need you there"

"Can't it wait?" Clara pouted.

"I'm afraid not and this meeting is very important" Carla replied.

"Okay I'll be there" Clara sighed.

"Good" Carla answered and faded away.

"It looks like we're done with our play-date early and I must leave. Sammy and Karma will take you 3 back to your respective rooms" Clara said.

The two wolves appeared and the door to her bedroom opened so we exited out of the room while we followed them from behind as the door closed behind us and Clara vanished. The wolves stopped at Momoko's door and opened it for her to go in and they then closed it behind her, they stopped at Miyako's door and opened it for her to go in and they also closed it behind her, and then they stopped at my door where they opened it and I went inside as the door closed behind me.

I looked around the room to notice that no one was in the room except for me. I went over to the uncovered window and looked down to see all the villains playing outside in the backyard with some animals that they loved. I can tell that Mojo is playing with some monkeys since he's also a monkey and everyone else is playing with some animals that aren't afraid of them. But the strange thing is that I don't see the RRBZ with them. I wonder why those 3 aren't with them?

I got pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the bathroom door open. I turned my head to find Butch closing the door behind him while looking at me with a blank stare. I wonder whats his problem?

"What are you looking at Butch?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

He ignores my statement and kept staring at me. Then, he started walking towards me as I started walking backwards feeling a bit creeped out. Whats wrong with him and why won't he answer my question? I stopped backing up when my legs touched the bed. He stopped in front of me with little space between us and pushed me on the bed. I nearly gasped at the impact and he got on top of me while holding my wrists above my hand with his left hand while the other hand is pressed against the bed next to me.

I struggled to get out of his grip but I couldn't because he was stronger than me and his legs were also pinning my legs down so I wouldn't move them. What the heck is wrong with him!? I then felt his hand go under my shirt and he then ripped it off of me to expose my green lacy bra. I tried to scream but he pressed his lips against mine to silence me and he then removed his windbreaker jacket including his tank-top to expose his 6-pack.

He then used his hand to grip one of my wrists and have my hand touch his bare chest as I nearly blushed that he's making me touch his bare muscles. He then put my wrist back into his left hands grip and I then felt him unhook my bra. I tried to move my head but couldn't because of something thats preventing me to move. I looked at his eyes to see that they were still blank and I could see some lust forming in his eyes.

He then removed my bra to expose my bare chest and he then used his free hand to massage them. I tried to bite back a moan but it came out as a muffle since he's still kissing me. He then removed his lips from mine which made me take in some deep breaths since the kiss left me breathless. He then started sucking on my chest which made me moan more. Whats the matter with you Kaoru!? Butch is trying to rape you!

He then licked my chest and just when he was about to remove my jeans, something hit him and he quickly got off of me to avoid the hit. I quickly got up and covered my chest to see who did that.

"Whats wrong with you Butch!? How dare you try to rape an innocent girl!?" Ivy screamed at him while holding a wooden plank.

Butch just hissed at her and then a black mist surrounded him and he vanished into thin air. I quickly grabbed my bra and put it back on including my t-shirt so I'll be covered.

"Are you okay Kaoru?" Ivy asked me with worry.

"I'm okay really" I reassured her. "Thanks for saving me Ivy. If you hadn't done that, he would've-

"I know and I'm glad I managed to came here. I just can't believe he would do that"

"Me too and I just hope he doesn't come back to continue where he left off"

"Yeah but its strange though. When I saw Butch's eyes, they weren't his usual color though"

I raised my eyebrow at her statement. "What do you mean Ivy?"

"When I saw his eyes, they were a different shade of green and he had a blank look on his face almost like someone is putting him in some sort of trance or is controlling him"

Now that she mentions it, Butch did had a blank look on his face when I saw him and his eyes weren't his usual shade of green. His green eyes suddenly became darker almost like they were the darkest green I've ever seen. If someone is controlling him then why would they make Butch try to rape me and fill his eyes with lust?

"We should leave the room and check to see if your friends are all right. Since Butch was here in this room then Brick and Boomer are probably in the room with them" Ivy suggested.

"You're right. Lets get there and hurry!" I replied.

She nodded and much to our surprise the door opened in front of us with Kiara standing at the entrance with her arms crossed and a serious expression was on her face.

"Come to the dining room with me now. We have a huge problem" she said. "And don't worry about your friends, they're with the other shiny ghosts there"

We looked at each and nodded and followed her toward the dining room. I really hope nothing bad happened to the girls or I'll never forgive myself.

* * *

**In the basement:**

"I'm sorry master but they stopped us from completing the task" Brick said in a hollow tone while kneeling down in front of Keon.

"Those brats will pay!" Keon growled. "But don't worry boys, I have another plan so I can achieve more power"

"Please tell us master" Boomer replied in a hollow voice.

"Alright but you must listen carefully so you'll all know what to do because I am not gonna repeat it" Keon answered.

"Yes master" Butch said in a hollow tone.

"Good now here's the plan. Figure out the weaknesses of the shiny ghosts and use them to your advantage so I can obtain the key that their leader is hiding from me" Keon explained. "Once that happens, I'll make them all my slaves so everyone will know that the dull ghosts are the most strongest ghosts in the whole entire dimension!"

"But what do we do with the villains and the girls?" Brick asked.

"I'll make the villains my puppets and you can do whatever you want with those girls. They're useless to me" Keon answered.

The RRBZ have dangerous smirks forming on their faces as their eyes began to glow a darker color with a blank stare as lust filled their eyes.


	9. The Key

**Me: Hey everyone! I bet some of you were surprised last chapter which made the plot more interesting *grins evilly***

**Kaoru: WHY WOULD YOU LET BUTCH TRY TO RAPE ME!?**

**Butch: And I can't believe you wouldn't let me remember it!**

**Kaoru: SHUT UP YOU PERVERT! *punches his face***

**Me: Calm down! Now lets go to the dares. YunaKuroba dares Momoko to give up sweets until the next chapter. Miyako has to bake cookies for everyone in the room. Kaoru has to do the japanese fan dance, if she doesn't know, Yuna-chan could teach her. Brick has to help her beat up Natsuki, her older twin. Boomer has to wear a maid costume. Butch has to beating himself up until the next chapter. Ivy gets a wish since she helped Kaoru. The rest of the villains are given some muffins. I must put Yuna-chan in the talking-daring-part-thingy with all of us. BunniesGoRAWRRR must show everyone all of her stuffed toys and Yuna-chan will let her meet Usa-chan and Mina. Usa-chan is a bunny stuffed toy and Mina is a black cat.**

**YunaKuroba: *comes in* Hello everyone!**

**Everyone: Hello Yuna-chan!**

**YunaKuroba: Hey Butch.**

**Butch: Yeah?**

**YunaKuroba: *pounces on him and tries to strangle him* HOW DARE YOU TRY TO RAPE KAORU LIKE THAT!? I WILL DEFINITELY KILL YOU IF YOU DARE TRY TO DO IT AGAIN AND THE SAME THING GOES TO YOUR BROTHERS! *releases him while huffing and straightens her outfit***

**Butch: *rubs his aching throat* I was possessed!**

**Momoko: Do I have to give up on sweets!?**

**BunniesGoRAWRRR: It'll only last one chapter!**

**Momoko: Fine! *pouts***

**Miyako: I love to bake! *goes inside the kitchen and comes back with a tray full of cookies* Here you go everyone!**

**We all grabbed a cookie except for Momoko since she can't eat any sweets for the whole chapter.**

**Kaoru: How do you do a japanese dance? **

**YunaKuroba: Its pretty easy! I'll show you! *goes inside the changing room with her and they come back wearing kimonos in their respective colors including their fans* Now watch my movements *does the japanese dance gracefully with her fan***

**Kaoru: Oh okay then *does the japanese dance thats nearly graceful like hers***

**Me: Its so beautiful! Now Brick has to help Yuna-chan beat up her twin brother Natsuki**

**Natsuki: *comes in* Did someone call my name?**

**Brick and Yuna: *beat up Natsuki***

**Natsuki: You people are crazy! *leaves the room***

**Boomer: I really hate wearing this outfit *changed into a maids outfit***

**Miyako: That maids outfit is so cute! *has hearts in her eyes***

**Butch: I hate this dare *beats himself up***

**Ivy: Yay I get a wish since I helped Kaoru! I wish for a French hat that I always wanted that was at the mall but could never get it because of how expensive it was.**

**Yuna: I got it! *snaps her fingers and the french hat appears in Ivy's hands***

**Ivy: Arigato! *tries on the hat***

**All the villains: Yay muffins! *eats them***

**BunniesGoRAWRRR: Here are my stuffed toys! *shows Yuna-chan her toys***

**Yuna-chan: Kawaii! Meet my stuffed toys Usa-chan and Mina! *shows her toys to her***

**BunniesGoRAWRRR: Kawaii!**

**Me: Noodles830 dares Kaoru to kiss Butch for 4 minutes but Butch can't do anything during the kiss. Boomer has to dress up as a fairy and go to the mall saying Poof! and I love you! to random people.**

**Kaoru: I'm gonna hate kissing him since I still won't forgive him for trying to rape me *kisses Butch for 4 minutes and pulls away to wash her mouth***

**Butch: I said I was sorry!**

**Boomer: *dresses up as a fairy and goes to the mall* Poof! I love you!**

**Random person: Has he gone mental or something?**

**Another random person: I have no idea.**

**Boomer: *comes back in and puts on his regular outfit* I think some called me crazy**

**BunniesGoRAWRRR: Too bad now I dare the Ruffs to be the Puffs maid!**

**RRBZ: What!? We are not wearing those dresses!**

**BunniesGoRAWRRR: *in a scary voice* DO IT!**

**RRBZ: *shivers in fear* H-Hai! *puts on the maid dresses***

**Momoko: Maid, will you please get me some fruit juice?**

**Brick: Of course Momoko-sama *goes inside the kitchen and comes back out to give her the fruit juice***

**Miyako: Can you help me clean the kitchen Boomer?**

**Boomer: Yes Miyako-sama *goes inside the kitchen with her to clean up***

**Kaoru: Maid, rub my shoulders!**

**Butch: Okay Kaoru-sama *rubs her shoulders***

**Me: Lunapok dares Momoko and Brick to play a seducing game. Burn Butch but not that much. Kaoru has to beat up Butch for 4 hours. Miyako needs to act like a cat and Boomer needs to play the dog. Skate comes and acts cute( the villains think he is a cute little wolf) then attacks all the villains and later when he beats them up he walks away cutely.**

**Momoko: Seducing game!?**

**Brick: *changes into his regular outfit* Lets do it! *face becomes flirty* Oh Momoko-chan, how about we cuddle on the couch while we steal kisses from each other~? *puts his arm around her waist***

**Momoko: *face also becomes flirty* That sounds fun but how about we do it on the bed~? *traces her finger down his chest***

**Brick: Thats a good idea and we can slowly make-out with one another with only our undergarments on~ *caresses her thigh***

**Momoko: *face becomes red* And if we get sweaty then we can shower together~ *feels his abs***

**Brick: That sounds like a good idea~. Without our clothes on, we can make love in the shower while we touch each others bodies everywhere~ *squeezes her bottom***

**Momoko: *nearly squeals* B-But that'll only happen if we're using protection~ *unbuttons his shirt to reveal his bare chest***

**Brick: *smirks and whispers in her ear seductively* We won't have to because we're gonna keep on making love so we'll have lots of babies *pulls her shirt down and kisses her cleavage***

**Momoko: *becomes more red than a tomato and passes out with him holding her***

**Brick: Looks like I win *picks her up bridal style and kisses her lips***

**Butch: Don't you dare burn me!**

**Yuna: Its only a little bit! *summons fire at him for 1 second and he's partially burned***

**Butch: I hate you all *mutters and hisses from the burns***

**Kaoru: With pleasure! *beats Butch up for 4 hours***

**Butch: That even hurts more! *bruised up***

**Miyako: Meow!**

**Boomer: Woof woof!**

**BunniesGoRAWRRR: *hands them each a cookie for a treat***

**Skate: *comes in and acts cute for the villains***

**All the villains: AAAAWWWW!**

**Skate: *attacks all the villains and walks away cutely***

**All the villains: OUCH!**

**Me: Last ones! Artic Queen dares Butch and Kaoru to go on a date every chapter until Kaoru is truly in love with him. Brick has to surprise Momoko 20 times and after each surprise to kiss her full force. Momoko must kiss Brick on the lips and bug boy on the lips and say which she liked best. Boomer has to turn Brat and Miyako into babies and see which is cuter. Miyako has to go on a date with Boomer until Butch and Kaoru are dating.**

**Kaoru: I AM NOT GOING ON A DATE WITH THAT RAPIST!**

**Me: DO IT! *says in a scary voice***

**Kaoru: Whatever! *goes on a date with Butch***

**Momoko: *slowly wakes up* Hey what happened?**

**Brick: Yo!**

**Momoko: Eeep!**

**Brick: *kisses her with full force***

**It keeps on going 20 times with the same results.**

**Me: Looks like I have to bring crazy boy back in *snaps my fingers and he comes back with a confused look on his face***

**Sakamoto: I'm back already?**

**Momoko: *gets put down and kisses Brick on the lips and kisses Sakamoto's lips***

**Yuna-chan: Which kiss did you like the best?**

**Momoko: B-Brick's kiss *blushes***

**Brick: In your face bug boy! *hugs Momoko and kisses her lips***

**Me: See ya! *snaps my fingers and Sakamoto vanishes from the room***

**Brat: Hello idiots! The beautiful sexy Brat is here! *does a pose***

**Boomer: *turns her and Miyako into babies* Miyako is cuter as a baby while Brat still dresses like a slut *transforms them back to their regular ages***

**Me: *snaps fingers and Brat disappears from the room***

**BunniesGoRAWRRR: Since Kaoru and Butch are still dating, Miyako and Boomer can go ahead and also date.**

**Miyako: Okay! *grabs Boomer's hand and they leave the room to go on a date***

**Me: I hope you all enjoy the story so please leave in good reviews! ^^**

* * *

**Ch. 9**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

As Kiara took Ivy and me into the dining room, I found my friends near Yukina Kuroba and Akari Hunters including with the villains Sedusa, Princess Morebucks, and Violet. Even all the other female shiny ghosts except for Clara are here with us. I quickly ran over to them and we engulfed each other in huge hugs. Did Brick and Boomer tried to do the same thing to them like Butch did to me?

"What happened girls!?" I asked them and broke the hug.

I noticed that they were shivering in fear and they were clutching onto themselves like their lives depended on it. Please tell me that they didn't went through the same thing like I did!?

"Come on girls! What happened!?" I asked them again.

"B-Brick t-tried t-to r-rape m-me" Momoko stuttered in fear.

"B-Boomer t-tried t-to r-rape m-me a-as w-well" Miyako stuttered with tears forming in her eyes.

"THEY DID WHAT!?" I yelled in shock. No, this can't be happening! This wasn't supposed to happen to the 3 of us!

"What they said is true. Those 2 tried to take advantage of them" Sedusa hissed in anger.

"The girls and I managed to stop them from taking their virginities" Princess Morebucks replied.

"How did this happen!?" I exclaimed.

"I-I'll start" Momoko nearly stuttered. "It was a few minutes after we were taken to our rooms"

_Flashback:_

_"Who knew the villains could be so happy" Momoko said as she looked through the window. "But I wonder where the RRBZ are?"_

_As she thought about where they could be, she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist while kissing her neck. She gasped and turned her head to find Brick kissing her neck and shoulders while keeping a firm grip on her._

_"Um Brick, what are you doing?" Momoko asked while trying to get out of his grip. "Please stop Brick, I really don't like it"_

_However, he wouldn't listen and kept on kissing her neck. He then picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed where he laid her down and crawled on top of her while holding her down._

_"Get off of me Brick!" Momoko struggled to push him off of her but his strength felt like iron to her. "Whats wrong with you!?"_

_She looked at his eyes and noticed that they were blank and his red eyes suddenly became darker and filled with lust. He then pressed his lips against hers as he removed his top to reveal his bare chest. She nearly blushed as he took her hand and made her touch his abs to show how muscular he is. He then put her hand back into his grip and then removed her vest including her top to show her red lacy bra._

_She tried to scream but it only came out as a muffle as she kept trying to move her arms but couldn't since he's pinning her down. She then felt him unhook her bra and he removed it to show her bare chest. He then cupped them and began to massage them as she nearly let out a moan that came out as a muffle since he's still kissing her._

_He then removed his lips from hers as she breathed heavily because the kiss made her breathless and he then sucked on her chest that made her moan again. She tried to let out a scream but he covered her mouth with his hand as he continued sucking and biting her chest. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes as he licked her chest and kissed them._

_Just when he was about to remove her shorts, he quickly got off of her to dodge an attack that was coming for him._

_"Have you gone crazy Brick!? Why are you trying to rape her!?" Sedusa yelled at him in anger while clenching her fist._

_Brick growled at her and then a black mist surrounded him and he vanished into thin air. Momoko quickly grabbed her bra including her top and vest._

_"Are you alright Momoko?" Sedusa asked her with worry._

_"I-I'm not" Momoko nearly sobbed. "He wouldn't stop forcing himself on me"_

_"Hey don't cry" Sedusa cooed and patted her shoulder. "Be glad that I managed to came and stop him"_

_"H-Hai" Momoko sniffed and wiped away her tears._

_"Hold on, whats this?" Sedusa looked at her chest and gasped. "What the!?"_

_"Huh?" Momoko looked down at her chest and gasped. On her chest is Brick's name in red cursive writing that nearly looked to be glowing._

_"Whats wrong with that bastard!?" Sedusa growled in anger. "Quickly put your top on, we must leave this room before he comes back"_

_Momoko nodded and quickly put her bra on including her top and vest and they went toward the door where its opened to reveal Yukina Kuroba at the entrance._

_"Come with me to the dining room. We have a major problem" Yukina replied in a calm voice._

_Momoko and Sedusa looked at each other and nodded and followed Yukina from behind to go to the dining room._

_End of Flashback:_

"And thats what happened" Momoko nearly cried as tears began forming in her eyes.

"A mark? How did that happened?" I asked her while comforting her.

"I seriously have no clue how but I think something's up" Sedusa frowned.

"I see" I replied and looked at Miyako. "What about you Miyako?"

"I have one too and I'll tell you my story" Miyako slightly whispered in sadness.

_Flashback:_

_"Clara never told us that she had animals in the backyard" Miyako replied while looking through the window. "But I wonder where Boomer and his brothers are?"_

_She then heard footsteps next to her and she turned her head to find Boomer looking at her with a blank stare and a strange emotion in his eyes._

_"Where did you come from Boomer-san?" Miyako asked him._

_He didn't reply and began walking towards her making her back up. She noticed that his eyes are a darker shade of blue and his face looked blank. She then fell on the bed and he then got on top of her with his eyes filled with lust._

_"W-What are you doing Boomer?" Miyako nearly hesitated._

_Boomer then pressed his lips against hers and she nearly gasped as he removed her blouse to show her blue lacy bra. She tried to push him off of her but she couldn't move her arms because of his strength thats preventing her body from moving. He then unhooked her bra and removed it to show her bare chest and he then removed his top to show his muscles._

_He grabbed her hand and pressed her hand against his abs so she could feel them, making her blush because of how strong he is. He then put her hand back into his grip and he slowly started massaging her chest making her moan in pleasure. She tried to stop herself from moaning but it only came out as a muffle since he's still kissing her._

_He separated his lips from hers so she could breathe and he then sucked on her chest which made her nearly gasp and it combined to a small moan. She tried to scream but he pressed his hand against her mouth as he continued to bite and suck her chest. Tears began streaming down her face as she tried to plead him to stop but no words came out._

_Just when he was about to remove her skirt after licking and kissing her chest, he quickly got off of her to avoid an attack that was gonna hit him._

_"You idiot! Stop trying to rape her!" Princess screeched at him while holding her diamond claws._

_Boomer scowled at them and a black mist surrounded him and he vanished into thin air._

_"Oh my, it looks like he put his name on her stomach!" Violet exclaimed._

_Miyako looked down at her stomach to see Boomer's name written in blue cursive handwriting that nearly looked to be glowing._

_"You alright Miyako?" Princess asked her._

_"N-Not really" Miyako nearly sobbed and quickly put on her bra and blouse. "H-He wouldn't stop!"_

_"There there sweetheart" Violet patted her head. "He'll never come near you ever again as long as we're here"_

_"A-Arigato" Miyako said as she wiped away her tears._

_"Lets get out of here before he comes back" Princess replied._

_Miyako and Violet agreed and they walked toward the door where it opened and in front of the entrance is Akari._

_"Come with me to the dining room. Its very urgent!" Akari said._

_The girls nodded and followed her from behind to the dining room._

_End of Flashback:_

"And thats how I got the mark" Miyako cried out.

"W-What about you Kaoru? Where's your mark?" Momoko asked me.

"I have no idea if I got one. Ivy didn't check because she was busy distracting Butch while I quickly put my bra and top on" I answered.

"I think you do. I could see something on your shoulder" Ivy pointed out.

I pulled down the sleeve of my shirt and my eyes widened at seeing Butch's name written in green cursive handwriting that nearly looked to be glowing. Oh great! Those perverts marked us! I felt a really huge dark aura and I looked over to see all the female shiny ghosts releasing a killer intent.

"HOW DARE THEY TRY TO RAPE YOU GIRLS!?" they all yelled in anger.

"Thats because they were possessed" I heard a voice say.

We turned our heads to find Arctic Wolf in her medieval armor. She looked like she was thinking about something.

"What do you mean they were possessed?" Sedusa asked her.

"Remember when you girls say that the RRBZ had blank stares and their eyes were a darker shade of color?" she told us.

We all thought about it and nodded yes towards her. I could still remember how dark Butch's eyes were including that lustful stare he gave me.

"Those boys were probably possessed by Keon" she answered.

"Keon!? How is that possible!?" Hikari asked in shock. "I thought dull ghosts are weaker than shiny ghosts!"

"They are but they do have the power to possess humans with an evil energy in them" Arctic Wolf answered. "I think Keon's planning something but I have no idea what it is"

"I think I know" Clara appeared to everyone including the male shiny ghosts. "He's after the key"

"The key!? You don't mean…"

"Yes. He's after Jay-zen"


	10. Meeting Jay-zen and Hanyuu

**Me: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait but I'm busy with school since I'm a senior in high school so only expect updates on the weekends!**

**YunaKuroba: Don't worry! We understand since a lot of us are busy with school!**

**BunniesGoRAWRRR: Its awesome that you only have one year of school left!**

**Brick and Boomer: YOU MADE US NEARLY RAPE OUR GIRLS!?**

**Momoko and Miyako: *hides behind the female villains***

**Me: Its part of the plot okay!? Now Artic Queen Kaoru, Momoko, and Miyako to beat the RRBZ until they're next to dead, then lean down and give them a small kiss. The PPGZ and the ladies that helped them are given a free SPA DAY and a kitten or puppy of their choice. **

**Kaoru: Sounds good to us! *transforms with the girls and they beat up the RRBZ until they're nearly dead. Then, they leaned down and gave them a small kiss***

**The PPGZ and ladies: Thank you Artic Queen for the spa! *they go to a spa for the day and are given a puppy or kitten of their choice***

**Me: Here are some dares from The-Silly-Green-Tomboy-Z**

**Momoko: smack Kaoru, and face her wrath!**

**Brick: wear a tutu and go out and dance around**

**Miyako: tie your pigtails together, and go out with a troll face mask on**

**Boomer: walk up to random people and hug them (cause you never live if you haven't been hugged by a stranger...)**

**Kaoru: leave the room and call butch (NOBODY knows its her) and say in a creepy dark demented voice "its done...but theres blood everywhere..." she hangs up and everyone is freaked out**

**Butch: go on top of a building and shout " YOLO! ITS RAINING MONKEYS!"**

**Momoko: I hate this *smacks Kaoru and gets her sweets taken away by her which makes her cry anime tears***

**Brick: I will get you for this! *wears a tutu and goes outside and dances around***

**Miyako: *ties her pigtails together and goes outside with a troll face mask on***

**Random old person: I KNEW IT! THE TROLLS ARE REAL! *runs away from her***

**Boomer: *goes up to random people and hugs them***

**Kaoru: I like this dare *leaves the room and calls Butch***

**Butch: *picks up the phone* Hello?**

**Kaoru: *in a creepy dark demented voice* Its done but there's blood everywhere *hangs up***

**Butch and everyone: 0_0 *nearly passes out from fright***

**Butch: This is so not yolo *leaves the room and goes on top of a building* YOLO! ITS RAINING MONKEYS!**

**Random person: ITS NOT YOLO DAY!**

**Butch: WHATEVER! *comes back inside the room***

**YunaKuroba: My turn! I dare Him to make the PPGZ go bad, the Dark PPGZ must beat up the RRBZ, the RRBZ must fight with me, Sedusa, Ivy, Princess, and Violet get their hairs done by Kaaya who's an awesome hair-dresser, all the villains get cookies, and BunniesGoRAWRRR must help me kill the boys.**

**RRBZ: WE WERE POSSESSED! WE DIDN'T WANT TO HURT OUR GIRLS!**

**YunaKuroba: Too late! Him!**

**Him: Got it! *turns the PPGZ bad***

**Dark PPGZ: *beats up the RRBZ***

**YunaKuroba: Now its my turn! *cracks her knuckles* Come help me Bunny-chan!**

**BunniesGoRAWRRR: Sure thing! *helps her kill the RRBZ but they were revived back***

**Kaaya: *comes in and does Sedusa and the girls hairstyles***

**Sedusa, Ivy, Princess, and Violet: Awesome! Arigato! *hugs her***

**Kaaya: No problem! *leaves the room***

**All the villains: Cookies! *munches on them***

**Me: Now here are Lunapok's dares!**

**The RRBZ: get to swim with sharks.**

**chased by an angry Skate.**

**Through in a volcano**

**Attacked by fan girls.**

**attacked by Marta. (Don't do this or she will burn them for life)**

**RRBZ: AW COME ON! *swims with sharks but quickly avoids getting eaten by them. Gets chased by an angry Skate who looks hungry and they go through a volcano and come back out nearly burnt. They nearly got attacked by fan girls but still manage to escape with minor scratches and bruises and they then got attacked by Marta who nearly kills them***

**Kaoru: I love you reviewers!**

**Me: Last one! Kimeko-chan123 dares Momoko to give each of the RRBZ members a piece of chocolate, Miyako has to put on a mini-kimono and perform a tea ceremony, and Kaoru has to have a boxing tournament with Butch.**

**Momoko: Here you guys go! *gives each of them a piece of chocolate***

**RRBZ: A-Arigato *says it weakly since they're still recovering from being beaten***

**Miyako: I'm good with tea ceremonies! *puts on a light blue mini kimono with sunflowers all over them and performs the tea ceremony***

**Kaoru: I finally get to hurt Butch! *has a boxing tournament with him and she wins since he's still weak from the beating***

**Me, YunaKuroba, and BunniesGoRAWRRR: Crown only owns the plot and the O.C.'s belong to their respective owners so enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 10**

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

"Jay-zen?" I asked in curiosity. "Whats a Jay-zen?"

"Jay-zen isn't an object, she's a person" Clara answered. "She's our key in keeping the balance between the good ghosts and bad ghosts intact"

"Is she a ghost?" Miyako asked her.

"Oh no she isn't. She's a living person like you girls except she has powers that are nearly powerful than yours all together"

"Are you serious!?" Kaoru exclaimed in shock.

"She's serious" Takeru replied.

"Jay-zen Megan Giminori was born during the World War but lost her family during that time so she was adopted by a wealthy family who treated her with kindness" Hikari explained. "It turns out that she's an immortal who can live long for more than 300 years because she inherited their powers when she was a baby"

"I see" I said. "So why is Keon after her and why is he controlling the boys?"

"Her powers can be used for either good or evil and we believe that Keon wants those powers to become a powerful dull ghost to conquer us all" Jonas continued.

"He's probably using the boys as his puppets to gain those powers and have them break you so you wouldn't stop him" William finished.

No wonder the boys tried to rape us. Keon wanted them to break us so we'd be emotional about getting raped and he would get Jay-zen to become powerful. He will pay for making the boys do bad things for his evil deeds. He'll pay for making them try to rape us.

"But how would we stop him though? We don't have any powers" Miyako said.

"Now that she mentions it, why would he believe that these girls will stop him?" Sedusa asked. "They're only normal human beings. They don't have z rays like we do"

"Who knows but for now, we have to find Jay-zen and warn her about Keon" Clara commanded. "Lets go everyone!"

We were all guided outside the dining room and toward the upstairs attic where its nearly covered in cobwebs and dust. The girls and I nearly coughed from the dust but we learned to get use to it since we slept here at a haunted mansion. We came across a wooden door where a female ghost is guarding it. She has waist length blood red hair with a bang that covers her left eye, indigo eyes but the left one looked like it has a bit of violet in it, pale skin, an hourglass figure with C-cups that are almost D-cups, a lolita like black and white dress with a slightly torn bow on her head, white leggings, and black high heels.

"Hello minna nano desu" she bowed down shyly.

"Hello Hanyuu-chan. May we please speak with Jay-zen? Its an emergency" Clara said in a serious tone.

"Hai nano desu" she bowed again and stepped aside for us to go in.

The door was opened and we went inside to find a girl around our age sitting on the bed. She has straight smooth silky midnight black hair that stops mid-back with spiky side bangs slightly covering her left eye, big round shining chocolate-hazel eyes, a little pale skin, a height of 5"3, an oversized t-shirt with random designs, dark blue jean pants, white ankle socks, and mary jane black shoes.

"Clara? What are you and others doing here and who are they?" she asked.

"Friends of ours Jay-zen but we're here to warn you" Clara answered.

"Warn me what?"

"Keon is planning to capture you to steal your powers so he can use them to be a powerful dull ghost"

"What?!" she jumped off the bed. "There's no way that he's taking my powers!"

"We know so you must be careful. Keon is manipulating 3 boys and is using them as his puppets to refrain us from stopping him"

"How dare he…"

"I-Is Keon really going to hurt Jay-zen nano desu?" we heard Hanyuu nearly whisper from outside the door.

"Don't worry Hanyuu-chan. We won't let anything bad happen to Jay-zen" Yukina reassured her.

"You better because she's important to all of us nano desu"

"We know Hanyuu" Ryan replied.

"I hate to interrupt but how come you never told us that you had another shiny ghost?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh right sorry. This is Hanyuu Valenheart, she's Jay-zen's protector" Raiden introduced her to us.

"H-Hello nano desu" she bowed down with her face nearly red.

"Your hair is really pretty" I complimented.

"And I love your outfit" Miyako replied.

"A-Arigato nano desu" Hanyuu nearly whispered.

"She's also a bit shy and would always say nano desu" Natsuki whispered to us.

"Uh huh" Ivy replied.

"Jay-zen, you must stay with us so Keon won't come near you" Arctic Wolf told her.

"Okay but I get to kick his butt though if I see him" Jay-zen replied.

"Save some butt kicking for me" Katty said which made Catrina giggle.

"Us too" all the male ghosts including Kaoru said.

"And once we free those boys, we're gonna kill them" all the female ghosts replied with a killer intent.

"But not too much. They didn't mean to force themselves on us" Miyako said with worry.

"No promises" Kiara replied while clenching her fist.

We all sweat-dropped but then we heard a loud scream coming from the dining room. All of us quickly ran out the room and downstairs toward the dining room where we opened the door and nearly gasped in shock.

All the villains were covered in cuts and bruises while twitching on the floor. Sammy and Karma were cleaning their paws on the mat with triumphant looks on their faces. What the heck happened to the villains!?

"Really you two!? Again!?" Carla face-palmed.

"The wolves did this?" Princess asked in shock.

"Unfortunately yes. If anyone makes them mad, they first act cute to confuse them and then attack them like rabid animals they are" Akari sweat-dropped.

"They are definitely smart in doing that" Violet replied.

"Agreed" we all say.

* * *

**Back in the basement:**

"Good job boys for marking them" Keon evilly smirked.

"Everyone must know that they are ours and no one else's" Butch said in a hollow tone.

"Excellent now since the key is with the other shiny ghosts, we must lure them away so I can obtain the key's powers and it just so happens that we finally know what their weaknesses are" Keon grinned maliciously.

"We really do Master" Boomer replied in a hollow tone. "The female shiny ghosts are the weaknesses of the male shiny ghosts so we must capture them and hold them prisoner so we could lure them in while you go after the key since the others are weak against you"

"Thats correct and I'll easily make those villains my slave since their dark light is so easy to control" Keon chuckled. "If I come across those girls, I can send them to your rooms so you can have them all to yourselves"

"We would really like that. Thank you Master" Brick said in a hollow tone.

"Only because you 3 are my slaves since you're easy to manipulate" Keon said. "Now remember, those girls mustn't transform otherwise the plan will be ruined"

"Yes Master" the RRBZ said in unison.

"Good" Keon laughed evilly.


	11. Capture and Save

**Me: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait but I'm now here to update this chapter and thank you so much for the dares!**

**BunniesGoRAWRRR: Glad to see that you have a day off from school tomorrow!**

**YunaKuroba: Same here!**

**Me: Thanks girls! Now here are the dares from Kimeko-chan123!**

**1) Please let me into the room and transform so I may attack them.[transformation looks like this: My hair is on fire and my eyes are red with fury. I mean the eye color is red. I will be crying and I will have a steel pipe in my hands saying,"How could you!?" "You will pay for what you have done!" "I HATE WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" "You are unforgiven!"**

**2) Momoko must slam a pie in Brick's face.**

**3) Miyako must shoot Boomer with a strong paintball shooter.**

**4) Kaoru must wrestle Butch in a costume and mask.**

**5) The female villains get a day of beauty and relaxation.**

**6) I get a hug from the cast in the chat because of my after effect of my transformation.{ My hair is down and blackish brown again and my eyes are brown. I am crying and can't stand.}You must hug me too!**

**7) The RRBZ will sing a lullaby to everyone.[please let me stay!]**

**8)You and the co-hosts eat this chocolate cake with your favorite toppings! **

**Kimeko-chan123: Hello everyone!**

**Me, Bunny, and Yuna: Hello Kimeko-chan! *all of us group hug***

**Kimeko-chan123: *brings a steel pipe out and her hair is on fire and her eyes are red with fury* DIE RRBZ!**

**The RRBZ quickly run away from her in fear while she keeps yelling at them.**

**Kimeko-chan123: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO THE GIRLS!? YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! I HATE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO THE GIRLS A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS AGO AND YOU'LL NEVER BE FORGIVEN!**

**All of us quickly held her back so she wouldn't kill them since I can't afford for the room to be splattered with blood.**

**Me: Kimeko-chan! Calm down and we'll give you some brownies and ice cream!**

**Kimeko-chan: *calms down and stars appear in her eyes* Honto!? (Really)**

**Me: Hai! *brings out a huge bowl of brownies with ice cream***

**Kimeko-chan: ARIGATO CROWN-CHAN! *hugs me and happily eats the brownies and ice cream***

**RRBZ: *shivering in fear from Kimeko-chan's anger***

**YunaKuroba: Slam the pie at Brick's face, Momoko! *hands her the pie***

**Momoko: Sure thing! *slams the pie at his face***

**BunniesGoRAWRRR: Here's the paintball shooter! *hands it to Miyako***

**Miyako: Gomenesai Boomer-kun *shoots Boomer with paintballs***

**Kaoru: Yes! I get to pummel Butch! *goes inside the changing room and comes back out wearing a wrestling outfit and mask she wore from episode 52 of PPGZ***

**A wrestling ring appears in the room and Kaoru wrestles with Butch which caused him to turn into a pretzel after 15 minutes in the ring.**

**Referee: Winner is Kaoru! *raises her hand up and everyone cheers for her***

**Kaoru: I know, I'm awesome!**

**Me: All the female villains get a day of beauty and relaxation at the worlds top spa in Hawaii! **

**Female villains: Thank you! *goes to Hawaii for the treatment***

**Kimeko-chan123: *finishes her bowl and cleans herself up* Time for everyone to hug me!**

**All of us: *hugs her***

**YunaKuroba: Sing the lullaby RRBZ!**

**RRBZ: Fine! *they begin to sing a lullaby***

_**Natsuhiboshi Why are you so red? Because, I had a sad dream last night My eyes are red from the tears I've shed Swollen as I cried. Natsuhiboshi Why've you lost your way? I'm searching for a child whose gone afar He can't be found, though I've searched all day My sad dreams come once more**_

**All of us had teary looks on our faces and we all clapped at the beautiful lullaby. For those of you who don't know the lullaby, its called Natsuhiboshi from Naruto Shippuden.**

**Me, Yuna, and Bunny: Arigato for the chocolate cake! *happily eats the cake***

**Kimeko-chan123: You're welcome! ^_^**

**BunniesGoRAWRRR: My turn for the dares! I dare the RRBZ to go out in public and make people sing the soft kitty song to them and I dare the PPGZ to go around and walk up to random people and say "John/Sarah? Is that really you?" And then hug them. Doesn't matter if they are adults, kids, or old people. **

**RRBZ: We hate this dare! *goes out in public and make people sing the song to them***

**Soft kitty, **

**Warm kitty, **

**Little ball of fur. **

**Happy kitty, **

**Sleepy kitty, **

**Purr Purr Purr**

**RRBZ: *comes back in with frowns on their faces* Curse your dare!**

**PPGZ: *goes around and walk up to random people saying John/Sarah and they then came back in the room***

**YunaKuroba: My turn! Here are my dares:**

**Momoko have to make cookies as she's wearing a bikini then gave it to(still wearing bikini) Sakamoto or Dexter**

**-Miyako have to seduce Takaaki**

**-Kaoru have to act like Miyako**

**-All the villains: hmmm, muffins, cupcakes, cookies or cake? I will bake for ya**

**-All the shining ghost: meh, I got nothing**

**-Keon go to hell**

**-Crown: can I be your co-host?**

**-BunnyGoRawRRR: hmmm carrot?**

**-RRBZ: I may help you if you can defeat Usa-chan(my bunny stuffed toy, she's some how being hit by black Z ray and became a crazy, blood-loving, killer bunny)**

**Me: Yuna-chan, you and the others are already my co-hosts ^^**

**YunaKuroba: Oh yeah well I thought I wasn't but never mind then hehe**

**Momoko: I really hate this dare *puts on a red bikini and makes some cookies and gave them to Dexter who randomly appeared out of nowhere***

**Dexter: Thank you for the offer but I'm not a huge fan of sweets and please wear better clothes because they are too inappropriate to wear**

**Brick: -_- *throws Dexter out the room and gives Momoko a sweet kiss while holding her***

**BunniesGoRAWRRR: Thank you now seduce Takaaki, Miyako! **

**Miyako: F-Fine *Takaaki appears out of nowhere and she begins to flirt with him* Hey handsome, you have pretty nice biceps you got there**

**Takaaki: Miyako-san, are you okay and what are you doing?**

**Miyako: Why nothing Taka-chan, I'm just admiring your strong muscles *feels his biceps***

**Boomer: *growls in jealousy and tries to stop himself from killing Takaaki***

**BunniesGoRAWRRR: Thats enough seducing! *Takaaki has been escorted out of the room***

**Boomer: *sighs in relief and hugs Miyako who blushed from his closeness***

**Me: Act like Miyako, Kaoru!**

**Kaoru: *acts like Miyako* Hello desu wa! My name is Kaoru desu wa! I really hate saying this desu wa but I must do this desu wa! I like shopping, fashion, magazines, and animals desu wa!**

**Yuna: Okay thats enough and all the villains get cupcakes made by me! *hands them all cupcakes***

**All the villains: Yay! Cupcakes! *happily eats them***

**All the shiny ghosts: We'll just watch some T.V.! *leaves the room to go watch some T.V.***

**Keon: I already live in hell since I'm a dull ghost *goes to hell***

**BunniesGoRAWRRR: Thank you for the carrot! *happily munches on the carrot***

**RRBZ: We are so gonna die! *battles with Usa-chan and they managed to win this but were covered in scratches, bruises, and a bit of blood***

**Me: Last dares by Artic Queen! She dares Keon** **to go to a public area and spin around in a tutu singing I'm a little tea cup, RRBZ and PPGZ to go on a ballon ride where the girls throw them off the side, the lady villains get a fully paid trip where ever they want, every one else gets a makeover done by her.**

**Keon: You'll pay for this! *wears a tutu and goes out in a public area and spun around while singing the I'm a little tea cup song***

**Random person: Where do we keep getting these crazy people!?**

**RRBZ and PPGZ: *go on a balloon ride***

**PPGZ: *throws the RRBZ off the side but they were floating instead of falling***

**RRBZ: Don't forget that we have powers!**

**Me: *snaps my fingers and they fell from the sky***

**Female villains: AROUND THE WORLD SHOPPING! *go inside a private jet plane and they travel around the world to shop***

**Artic Queen: Time for the makeover! *gives everyone makeovers and finishes them to reveal everyone looking beautiful and awesome***

**Everyone: Arigato! *hugs her***

**Artic Queen: *giggles***

**Me: Well I only own the plot of this story and also, I got a review saying that Hanyuu should have a love interest. If any of you think she should get one then leave a description of a love interest for her and I'll pick the best one for her. Enjoy the story!**

**Hanyuu: W-What!? *blushes red and faints***

**All the female shiny ghosts: *caught her* Please do that and whoever the love interest is, treat her right or we will haunt you for the rest of your miserable lonely life!**

**All the male shiny ghosts: *sweatdrops at their reaction***

* * *

**Ch. 11**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

After all the villains had recovered from what happened with Sammy and Karma, we were all discussing with one another on what we were gonna do much to the confusion of the male villains. We explained everything to them on what happened and they were all in shock.

"You're lying! My sons would never do that!" Mojo cried out.

"We're telling the truth! Keon possessed them to make them try to rape us but we were saved by the female villains!" I yelled back at him in anger.

"She's telling the truth monkey boy! If we hadn't stop those boys then they would've taken their innocence away from them" Princess screeched at him.

"I always thought that the RRBZ were bad but I can't believe they were possessed to do something like this" Ace replied in shock. "I sometimes flirt with pretty girls but I would never try to force myself on an innocent female"

"And its all that Keon's fault! I bet he's trying to make all of us villains look bad!" Ivy growled in anger.

"If he dares try to come near my property especially Miss Bellum then he'll be facing my wrath" Fuzzy said with his hand on his bicep.

"No one does this to an innocent female and get away with it" Sedusa replied with a hint of malice.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go get that guy!" Poncho exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him with a -_- face and Violet slapped him upside the head.

"Ouch! What was that for!?"

"You imbecile! We don't even know where he could be!" Violet yelled at him.

"Maybe he's hiding in really dark places since he's a dull ghost" Top Hat suggested.

"Like the attic?" Big Billy replied.

"I don't think he's hiding there since we placed a protective barrier there for Jay-zen and Hanyuu to reside in the attic room" Clara said.

"The supply closet?" Arturo piped up.

"Not possible. We always clean that place up" Jonas said.

"Grubber" Grubber replied.

"What did he say?" Yukina asked.

"He said the basement" Catrina answered.

"You understood him?" Katty asked her.

"Yup!" Catrina happily replied.

"No one has ever been in the basement for a long time" Akari said.

"How come?" Momoko asked her.

"Its been rumored to be a portal from the other side" Raiden explained. "The portal can take you to either a good place or a bad place depending on what you are but none of us never go down there because we like living in this mansion"

"Really?" Miyako asked.

"Yes really" Natsuki answered.

"Then he must be down there. Lets go already so I can pummel him and those brats for what they did to our guests" Kiara cracked her knuckles.

"Hold on there imouto" Ryan placed a hand on her shoulder. "We can't barge in there without coming up with a plan"

"He's right. We must think before we act" Arctic Wolf said.

"Fine" Kiara muttered.

All of us began to think of some sort of plan on how to stop Keon and save the RRBZ. He's only one dull ghost so we should easily defeat him but will he do something to the RRBZ if we try to stop him? Hold on, why are we even bothering saving those boys? They're our enemies and they tried to take advantage of us when we were alone in our bedrooms. But they were possessed and they probably didn't want to do this but I just don't know what to think of it.

As we all kept on thinking, we heard some growls coming from Sammy and Karma. We looked over at them and noticed that they were growling near the kitchen door. Hold on, doesn't Rowan work in the kitchen?

The door was opened and out came Rowan being held against his will by the RRBZ. How did they get here!? I thought that the dining room had a protective barrier around it!?

"Release him now RRBZ!" Clara growled at them with her hands nearly glowing.

"We'll let him go if all of you female shiny ghosts come with us" Brick replied in a hollow tone.

"Not gonna happen!" William growled in anger at him.

"Then bye bye for him" Boomer held out a dark charm and held it near Rowan which caused him to scream in pain.

"Rowan!" all the shiny ghosts yelled.

They all quickly floated towards them but then dark chains appeared out of nowhere and tied them all up so they wouldn't escape.

"Minna!" all of us cried out to them.

Suddenly, a dark mist surrounded them and they vanished from thin air. Our eyes nearly widened and I quickly looked around to see that the dogs and Jay-zen weren't with us. Darn it! How are the villains, my friends, and I are gonna stop those boys!?

A dark mist suddenly surrounded Rowan and he also vanished into thin air. Evil smirks appeared on the RRBZ's faces and their eyes were filled with hunger as they saw me and my friends. Momoko and Miyako were nearly shivering in fright but I just gave them a nasty glare while my fists were clenched in anger.

"If all of you villains want to live, step aside and hand over our girls" Butch replied in a hollow tone. I'm so not his girl!

"Not gonna happen!" the female villains shouted in unison as they brought their weapons out.

"Bad choice" Brick replied. The villains were suddenly thrown against the wall and they were tied up by some dark chains that appeared after they got hit.

"What has Keon done to you, my sons!?" Mojo yelled in frustration.

"He gave us tremendous power" Boomer smirked at him.

"Time to come with us girls" Butch said in an eerie tone.

"Fat chance!" I yelled in anger.

The girls and I quickly ran out the dining room and out in the hallways. There were so many hallways around that we couldn't decide which direction would be the exit. Its too bad that we can't go into our rooms because only the shiny ghosts can open them.

"Girls! We have to split up!" Momoko exclaimed.

"Are you crazy Momoko!? What if they catch us!?" I shot back at her.

"Its the only way to find the exit. We have to do this!" she shot back at me.

"Do you think it'll work Momoko-san?" Miyako asked with worry.

"It will trust me now split!" Momoko answered.

We all agreed and split up in different directions to where we would be running. I chose the hallway on my right and found out that I was in the hallway that held many doors that were locked. As I kept turning the corners, I cursed in anger because I was caught in a dead-end. Just my luck!

"I found you~" he cooed at me.

I turned around and gave him a huge death glare while I nearly growled in anger to frighten him but sadly it didn't work because he was smirking at me. He started walking towards me with his eyes filled with lust and hunger. His loud footsteps echoed in the hall and I couldn't back away because my back is already pressed against the wall.

He pressed his hands on either side of the wall to prevent me from escaping and his body was dangerously close to mine as he began breathing down my neck. I nearly shivered as his lips nearly brushed against my skin.

"Your skin looks so lovely with the mark I gave you" his finger traced the mark on my shoulder that he gave me.

"Just what the heck do you want Butch!?" I scowled at him.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you" he whispered seductively in my ear. "And I'm going to make sure that no one claims you but me"

He suddenly pressed his body against mine and his hands started to explore every part of my body. I couldn't push him off of me because of his iron grip thats preventing me from moving. I nearly squealed when he squeezed my bottom while he starts sucking my neck.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes but I had to keep them in. I will not cry. Crying is for the weak. Kaoru Matsubara never cries and there is no way that she'll cry right now from being violated by her own counterpart. I have to make him stop.

"S-Stop Butch!" I shouted at him.

He ignored me and kept on touching me. "Please Butch stop! I really don't like this! I want the old you back! I want the old Butch who wouldn't take orders from an evil ghost! The old Butch who'd sometimes be cocky! I want the Butch that would never try to rape me! PLEASE STOP!"

A teardrop fell from my cheek and it landed on his shoulder. Suddenly, he began to stop and he slowly removed his lips from my neck and he looked at me with his forest green eyes. They were nearly hollow for a moment but then life had suddenly came back to him and his eyes suddenly began to widen.

"K-Kaoru?" he nearly stuttered.

"B-Butch?" I nearly whispered.

He looked down to see what he was doing and his eyes widened in shock and he quickly removed his hands away from my body. A mixture of horror and guilt overcame him and he started to clutch his head.

"Oh my god Kaoru! I'm so sorry for what I did! It wasn't me who did this to you! It was that bastard Keon! He controlled me and my brothers and made us do what he says and we didn't had any control in our bodies! Oh man Kaoru, I can't believe I made you go through this because I couldn't break out of his possession!"

He collapsed on his knees and was breathing heavily while punching the floor with his fist. Never in my life have I ever seen Butch like this. He was filled with grief from what happened and he's now beating himself up for it. I was a bit scared when he was possessed but I know it wasn't his fault. Keon was the one who made him do this.

I slowly walked over to him and crouched down as I placed my hand on his shoulder. He nearly flinched but he slowly raised his head up to meet my face. His eyes were filled with regret and worry and I could see a lone tear running down his face.

"It wasn't your fault Butch. You didn't want to do this but Keon possessed you as his puppet for his evil deeds. You shouldn't blame yourself for what you've done so calm down. The only person at fault is Keon because of what he did to you and your brothers" I replied. "Quit beating yourself up for it because I know that you didn't want to do this and I totally understand"

His eyes nearly widened at my statement but he slowly nodded. I was pretty scared from getting violated but I know he didn't mean to. His eyes were definitely telling the truth since he's saying that he didn't want to do this. He stood up and wiped away the tear that was on his cheek.

"Again Kaoru. I'm really, really sorry. I promise that I'll make it up to you by doing something for you that'll definitely make you happy" he replied.

"Thanks but maybe another time because right now, I have to see if my friends are okay and if your brothers are still possessed or not" I said.

"Agreed and we should hurry before its too late"

I nodded and quickly ran out of the dead-end hallway and to another directions where the girls could be. Lets hope I wasn't too late or I'll never forgive myself if anything bad happened to my best friends.


	12. Reunited and Helper?

**Me: Hey guys! I got answers saying that Hanyuu should get a love interest but since none of you had left a description for one, I'll make one up for her then.**

**YunaKuroba: As long as her love interest treats her well then okay**

**Kimeko-chan123: That is true now lets start with the dares!**

**Me: Here are dares from Artic Queen:**

**I dare Butch and Kaoru to go hang out with no arguments **

**Momoko to sing hot and cold**

**Brick to sing I hate everything about you**

**Boomer to go out in public and sing hush little baby to a crying baby**

**Miyako to run up to arguing people and say whoa we're all crazy here it's not a challenge **

**You: to let me dress you up for your next school dance and let me be a co-host**

**Keon: hang out with me and show me how to possess people**

**Bunny: to ship me a bunny-dinosaur **

**Everyone else: do the Harlem shake**

**Me: Come on in Artic Queen!**

**Artic Queen: Hello everyone! Thanks for letting me be your co-host! *bows down in respect***

**Me: No problem now start your dares greens!**

**Kaoru: As long as he doesn't do anything bad to me then fine *huffs***

**Butch: I promise I'll be good *leaves the room with her so they could hang out***

**YunaKuroba: Time to sing Momoko-chan!**

**Momoko: Okay *starts to sing***

_**You change your mind Like a girl changes clothes Yeah, you PMS like a bitch I would know And you always think Always speak cryptically I should know That you're no good for me 'Cause you're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up and you're down You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up You, you don't really wanna stay, no You, but you don't really wanna go, oh 'Cause you're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in and you're out You're up and you're down We used to be just like twins, so in sync The same energy now's a dead battery Used to laugh 'bout nothing Now you're plain boring I should know That you're not gonna change 'Cause you're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up and you're down You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up You, you don't really wanna stay, no You, but you don't really wanna go, oh You're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up and you're down Someone call the doctor Got a case of a love bipolar Stuck on a rollercoaster Can't get off this ride You change your mind Like a girl changes clothes 'Cause you're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up and you're down You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up 'Cause you're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up and you're down You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up You, you don't really wanna stay, no You, but you don't really wanna go, oh You're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up and you're down, down, down, down...**_

**All of us clap at her performance.**

**Kimeko-chan123: Nice singing! Now its your turn to sing Brick!**

**Brick: Fine *opens mouth to sing***

_**Every time we lie awake **_

_**After every hit we take **_

_**Every feeling that I get **_

_**But I haven't missed you yet **_

_**Every roommate kept awake **_

_**By every sigh, and scream we make **_

_**All the feelings that I get **_

_**But I still don't miss you yet **_

_**Only when I stop to think about it **_

_**I hate everything about you **_

_**Why do I love you? **_

_**I hate everything about you **_

_**Why do I love you? **_

_**Every time we lie awake **_

_**After every hit we take **_

_**Every feeling that I get **_

_**But I haven't missed you yet **_

_**Only when I stop to think about it **_

_**I hate everything about you **_

_**Why do I love you? **_

_**I hate everything about you **_

_**Why do I love you? **_

_**Only when I stop to think **_

_**About you, I know **_

_**Only when you stop to think **_

_**About me, do you know? **_

_**I hate everything about you **_

_**Why do I love you? **_

_**You hate everything about me **_

_**Why do you love me? **_

_**I hate **_

_**You hate **_

_**I hate **_

_**You love me **_

_**I hate everything about you **_

_**Why do I love you?**_

**We all clap at his performance.**

**Me: Good job now your turn for the dare Boomer!**

**Boomer: I know this song! *leaves the room and goes to the park where a baby was crying in the stroller and he went over and sang a gentle song to the baby***

_**Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird won't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat, And if that billy goat don't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull. And if that cart and bull turn over, Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover. And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart. And if that horse and cart fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.**_

**The baby stopped crying and giggled when Boomer finished singing the song.**

**Mother of the baby: Thank you so much young man for calming down my baby**

**Boomer: Anytime ma'am! *leaves the park and comes back inside the room***

**Mojo: You remembered the song! *happily cries and hugs Boomer***

**Me: Okay… Now its your turn Miyako!**

**Miyako: I hope I get it right *leaves the room and goes outside toward some arguing people* Whoa we're all crazy here it's not a challenge!**

**Random person: But they stole my pudding cup!**

**Miyako: *sweatdrops* All of us are crazy! *leaves and comes back inside***

**Artic Queen: Time for your make-over! *gives you a make-over and hands you a mirror after finishing dressing me up***

**Me: *I looked at the mirror and realized that I was wearing a beautiful short-sleeved yellow dress that reaches my ankles, silver stilettos, silver earrings, silver bracelet, a silver necklace with the charm shaped like a circle with silver leaves on them with an aquamarine gem on the center, a bit of yellow eye-shadow, cherry lipgloss, and my hair is down but curled up with volume in it* How did you do this?**

**Artic Queen: Magic my friend now go to your school dance and show everyone your beauty!**

**Me: *gives her a hug and leaves the room to go to the school dance***

**Artic Queen: Time to hang out with me Keon!**

**Keon: I hate my life *leaves the room with her and shows her how to possess people***

**Artic Queen: So all I gotta do is snap my fingers and they're under my command?**

**Keon: Yup**

**Artic Queen: Too easy! *comes back inside the room***

**BunniesGoRAWRRR: Here's your bunny-dinosaur! *gives her the toy***

**Artic Queen: Arigato! *hugs her while squealing and coos at the bunny-dinosaur* Now lets do the harlem shake everyone!**

**Everyone: *does the harlem shake***

**Me: *comes back inside the room to find people doing the harlem shake***

**Kimeko-chan123: How was the dance?**

**Me: Pretty good. Everyone was surprised at what I wore and some of the boys kept asking me to dance with them but I declined since I'm not interested in boys *changes out of the outfit and puts on my regular clothes***

**YunaKuroba: Good for you now its my turn for the dares!**

**-Momoko and Brick: guess what song I am playing?(P.M me)**

**-Miyako: ...act like Kaoru**

**-Boomer:...act like Butch**

**-Kaoru: ehh...roller-skate race?**

**-Butch: ehh...I give you a wish since you apologized to Kaoru sincerely, anything but no hentai, no ecchi and no pervert.**

**-Shining Ghost: ...pizza?**

**-Keon: tell me your past**

**-Male villains: ehh, beat up each other**

**-Female villains: I will let Kaaya shop with you but please pay attention to her, she is very dense**

**Momoko: Is it Tik Tok by Kesha?**

**Brick: DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again by Usher?**

**YunaKuroba: Nope! Its none of these!**

**Reds: What is it then!?**

**YunaKuroba: Its a secret~ *zips her mouth shut***

**Miyako: Yo everyone! Got any food here because I am starving! Those Rangers better win or I'm gonna come up there and pummel every one of them!**

**Boomer: Damn! I am so hot with my hairstyle! All the ladies love me because of my sexiness and for my muscles as well!**

**Greens: *refrained from strangling the blues***

**Kaoru: Now thats a dare I'd like to do! *puts on roller skates and has a race with Yuna in which she won***

**Butch: Darn it! Well I wish to get that new skateboard I saw at the shop the other day**

**Skateboard appears in his hands**

**Butch: Awesome! *admires the skateboard***

**Shiny Ghosts: Yummy! *happily eats the pizza***

**Keon: If you must know, I was a greedy landlord who wants more money and power which caused my lover to leave me in the mansion with a broken heart. I was so heart-broken that I stayed inside that house for so many years until I died.**

**Me: Kinda sad well now for the male villains to beat each other up**

**Male villains: *they beat each other up and resulted with multiple scratches and bruises***

**Female villains: We'll take good care of Kaaya! *leaves with her to go shopping and they then came back with multiple shopping bags including Kaaya***

**Artic Queen: Good now here are some dares from The-Silly-Green-Tomboy-Z:**

**Momoko: stare at Brick creepily and freak him out**

**Miyako: do the sneaky dance around everybody**

**Kaoru: make a viral video!**

**Brick: act like a frog**

**Boomer: get a pet penguin! **

**Butch: do the cupid shuffle wearing a banana suit!**

**Shiny ghosts: eat some chips**

**Villains: have a tea party**

**You guys: watch a movie, and have some popcorn!**

**Momoko: I hate this *stares at Brick creepily***

**Brick: *a bit freaked out* That dare is pretty freaky**

**Miyako: *does the sneaky dance around everybody***

**Kaoru: *gets out a video camera and makes a viral video* I'll be throwing bananas around like boomerangs to see if they come back!**

**Brick: Ribbit! Ribbit! *hops like a frog***

**Boomer: Yay penguins! *gets a pet penguin***

**Butch: I hate this dare *wears a banana suit and does the cupid shuffle***

**Shiny ghosts: Yum! *eats some chips***

**All the villains: *have a tea party and they all act polite***

**Me, Yuna, Kimeko, and Artic: Thanks for the popcorn! *eats some and watches a movie***

**Kimeko-chan123: Time for my dares!**

**Momoko has to enter a pie eating contest against Brick.**

**Miyako gets to give a makeover to any male villain(including the RRBZ) or all of the male villains.**

**Kaoru has to kiss Butch's cheek.**

**Brick has to wash someone's hair that he hates with bleach.**

**The female villains get a total makeover from me.**

**The male villains get a fancy desert that is large.**

**Boomer can use any weapon from my...friend... and get revenge on Keon.(just name it, he's got it)**

**Butch has to go in public dressed as a barbie doll and sing 'i'm a barbie girl' in the outlet mall that is full of people.**

**Female shiny ghosts can eat this feast full of their favorite foods.*gives to them the feast***

**The male shiny ghosts get a total makeover from Clara.**

**Momoko: I love pie!**

**Brick: Lets do this!**

**They both had a pie eating contest and they ended up in a tie since they both love to eat sweets a lot.**

**Miyako: I love giving makeovers! *gives a makeover to all the male villains***

**All the male villains: Not bad! *admires their new look***

**Kaoru: At least this one is safe *kisses Butch's cheek***

**Butch: *blushes from her kiss***

**Brick: I already know which one! *washes Ace's hair with bleach which caused his hair to be gray like an old person's hair***

**Ace: You'll pay for that you twerp! *chases after him***

**Boomer: I choose this one! *brings out a huge metal bat filled with spikes and beats up Keon with it***

**Keon: I hate you all! *screams like a girl***

**Butch: I'm gonna be scarred for life because of this *goes inside the changing room and comes back out with a blonde wig to cover his hair and his outfit a dark green dress that reaches his knees, green flats, lipstick, and fake earrings on his ear***

**Everyone: 0_0 **

**Me: You definitely do look like a barbie girl**

**Butch: Shut up! *leaves the room and goes to the outlet mall full of people and begins to sing the song***

_**Hiya Barbie **_

_**Hi Ken **_

_**Do you wanna go for a ride? **_

_**Sure Ken **_

_**Jump In... **_

_**I'm a barbie girl **_

_**In a barbie world **_

_**Life in plastic **_

_**It's fantastic. **_

_**You can brush my hair **_

_**And dress me everywhere. **_

_**Imagination! **_

_**Life is your creation. **_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party! **_

_**I'm a barbie girl **_

_**In a barbie world **_

_**Life in plastic **_

_**It's fantastic. **_

_**You can brush my hair **_

_**And dress me everywhere. **_

_**Imagination! **_

_**Life is your creation. **_

_**I'm a blond bimbo girl **_

_**In a fantasy world, **_

_**Dress me up, make it tight **_

_**I'm your darling. **_

_**You are my doll, rock n' roll **_

_**Feel the glamoring thing, **_

_**Kiss me here, Touch me there **_

_**Hanky panky. **_

_**You can touch **_

_**You can play **_

_**If you say "I'm always yours" **_

_**(Uu-wohh-ohh) **_

_**I'm a barbie girl **_

_**In a barbie world **_

_**Life in plastic **_

_**It's fantastic. **_

_**You can brush my hair **_

_**And dress me everywhere. **_

_**Imagination, that is your creation. **_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party! **_

_**Ah-ah-ah-yeah **_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party! **_

_**Uu-oooh-u uu-oooh-u **_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party! **_

_**Ah-ah-ah-yeah **_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party! **_

_**Uu-wohh-ohh uu-wohh-oh **_

_**Make me walk **_

_**Make me talk **_

_**Do whatever you please, **_

_**I can act like a star **_

_**I can beg on my knees. **_

_**Come jump in **_

_**Bimbo friend **_

_**Let us do it again, **_

_**Hit the town **_

_**Fool around **_

_**Let's go party **_

_**You can touch **_

_**You can play **_

_**If you say: "I'm always yours" **_

_**You can touch **_

_**You can play **_

_**If you say: "I'm always yours" **_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party! **_

_**Ah-ah-ah-yeah **_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party! **_

_**Uu-oooh-u uu-oooh-u **_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party! **_

_**Ah-ah-ah-yeah **_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party! **_

_**Uu-wohh-oh uu-wohh-oh **_

_**I'm a barbie girl **_

_**In a barbie world **_

_**Life in plastic **_

_**It's fantastic. **_

_**You can brush my hair **_

_**And dress me everywhere. **_

_**Imagination, that is your creation. **_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party! **_

_**Ah-ah-ah-yeah **_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party! **_

_**Uu-oooh-u uu-oooh-u **_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party! **_

_**Ah-ah-ah-yeah **_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party! **_

_**Uu-wohh-oh Uu-wohh-oh **_

_**Oh, I'm having so much fun! **_

_**Well Barbie, were just getting started. **_

_**Oh, I love you Ken. **_

**Everyone at the outlet mall: *some clapped while the others were a bit freaked out and a couple of dumb boys whistled at Butch after thinking he's a girl***

**Butch: *glares at them and quickly comes back inside the room and changes into his regular clothes***

**Female shiny ghosts: More food! *eats their favorite food***

**Male shiny ghosts: *got themselves a makeover from Clara which makes everyone giggle at what they look like***

**Me: Well I only own the plot of the story so enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch. 12**

**Miyako's p.o.v.**

As the girls and I split up, I chose the hallway on my left and quickly ran over there hoping that Boomer might lose me. The hallway that I chose held many pictures of artistic portraits that were painted back in the 1700s or so. As I kept on turning corners, I nearly stumbled at a dead end. I quickly turned around to run toward a different direction but sadly luck wasn't by my side.

"There you are sweetheart~" he cooed at me.

I nearly shivered in fright as Boomer gave me a lustful stare while blocking my only exit. He began walking towards me as I walked backwards so he wouldn't come closer. I felt my back press against the wall and fear suddenly crept upon me as he placed his hands on either side of the wall to prevent me from escaping while breathing down my ear.

"You look so beautiful with the mark I gave you" he whispered seductively while rubbing my stomach where the mark is.

"P-Please let me go" I stuttered in fright.

"Don't worry my dear. I'll let you go once I claim you as mine"

I nearly gasped as he pressed his body against mine and kissed me while his arms were wrapped around me to prevent me from escaping. I couldn't move my body to push him off of me and I nearly squealed as his hand starts caressing my thigh.

"S-Stop Boomer" I tried to say but it only came out as a muffle since he's still kissing me.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as I tried to struggle to get out of his grip but couldn't because of his strength. Please stop this Boomer. I want the old you back! The nice, sweet, gentle Boomer who would always comfort me from anything scary. The old Boomer who'd always make me smile. The old Boomer who would never make me do something I don't want to do. I WANT THE ONE I LOVED BACK!

A teardrop fell from my eye and it landed on his arm. Suddenly, he stopped and removed his lips from mine. I saw his ocean colored eyes were nearly hollow for a moment but then life came back to them making him blink in confusion. His eyes suddenly widened when he saw me nearly crying. "M-Miyako?"

"B-Boomer?"

He looked down to see what he was doing and he quickly removed his hands away from my body as his face was filled with shock. A look of dread and horror washed upon him and he suddenly clutched his head.

"Oh man Miyako! I am so sorry for what I've done! I didn't want to do this but Keon put me in his possession and made me do stuff that I didn't want to do! I couldn't control my body and now I actually tried to hurt you while I couldn't get out of his control! I am so, so sorry Miyako-chan! I didn't mean to make you go through this!"

He collapsed on his knees as tears ran down his face. My heart nearly ached at the state he was in because he looked like a hurt puppy with his eyes glistening in tears. I wanted to go over and comfort him but I was still scared from when he was possessed and tried to force himself on me.

No Miyako. Keon made him do that and he didn't want to force himself on you. He tried to stop himself from hurting anyone else because of what Keon did. Its Keon's fault that he did this.

I slowly walked over to him and got on my knees as I wrapped my arms around him. He nearly flinched and looked up at me with his eyes filled with guilt and regret that it nearly broke my heart.

"It wasn't your fault Boomer-kun. Keon made you do these horrible things and I know that it wasn't your fault. Please don't worry about it because I'm fine and I forgive you. You didn't want to get possessed and I totally understand about it so please don't blame yourself for it"

His eyes nearly widened at what I said and saw that I was telling the truth with no lie in me. He sniffed and slowly nodded as he used his arm to wipe away the tears that were running down his face. After he calmed down, the both of us stood up and he gave me a small smile.

"I'm still sorry for what I did Miyako but I promise that I'll find a way to make it up to you"

"You don't have to do that Boomer-kun"

"No really I insist"

"Okay but for now, lets go find the others and see if they're alright"

"Good idea"

We quickly got out of the dead-end hallway and toward another direction hoping that I'll find my friends somewhere. As we went toward a different direction, we saw Kaoru and Butch jogging towards us. I was filled with relief that she was okay and that Butch wasn't possessed anymore.

"Kaoru-chan!" I exclaimed and pounced her into a hug.

"Miyako! Thank god you're okay!" she gave me a quick hug and got out of my grip. "Boomer didn't do anything to you did he?"

She gave him a mean glare and he nearly hid behind Butch while he was nearly sweating in fear. Please don't be hard on him, Kaoru.

"He didn't don't worry. Have you seen Momoko-chan?" I asked her.

"No but we should go find her right now or we might be too late" she answered.

I nodded and we then jogged toward another hallway where we could find her. I hope you're alright Momoko-chan because we're coming to find you.

* * *

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

I quickly ran down the hallway in the middle as I tried to find the exit. The hallway that I was in is completely bare besides a few cobwebs in the corners. I have to lose Brick otherwise he'll find me and take me away from the girls. As I turned the corner, I nearly gasped in shock as I came across a dead-end. Oh great, why did it had to happen!?

"You're trapped now babe~" a voice cooed from behind me.

I quickly turned around and nearly hesitated as Brick licked his lips while looking me up and down. He began walking towards me and I started walking backwards until my back was pressed against the wall. He pressed both his hands on either side of the wall to prevent me from escaping while his hot breath breathed near my face.

"I'm glad that you were marked near your heart which shows how much I love you" he whispered seductively and pulled down my top to kiss my chest.

"Don't do that!" I squealed and pulled my top back up in the front.

"How cute but tonight you're mine now"

He suddenly pressed his body against mine to prevent me from escaping and started planting kisses on my collarbone. I tried to get him off of me but couldn't because of his iron grip. His hands were running down my sides as he started sucking on my collarbone.

"S-Stop Brick!" I cried out.

He ignored me and kept on kissing my collarbone as he began fondling with my chest. "Brick please! I really don't like this at all! Please come back Brick! I want the old you back! I want the old Brick who would never let an evil ghost command you! The old Brick who would try to make me blush! The old Brick who'd soothe me from any scary sounds! I WANT THE BRICK I LOVE BACK!"

A tear ran down my cheek and it fell on his head. He suddenly stopped and removed his lips from my collarbone to look at me with his bloody red eyes. They were nearly hollow for a moment but then life suddenly came back to them and his eyes nearly widened when he looked at me.

"M-Momoko?"

"B-Brick?"

He looked down to see what he was doing and he quickly removed his hands from my body as his eyes were filled with shock. Regret and guilt overcame him as he started to clutch his head.

"Oh god Momoko! I'm really sorry for what I've done! I didn't mean to scare you like that! Keon controlled me and my brothers and I couldn't fight off his possession because of how strong he was! I didn't want to do this but he made me! I can't believe I tried to force myself on you! I am really, really sorry Momoko! I can't believe I made you go through this!"

He collapsed on his knees as tears ran down his cheeks while he punched the floor with his fist. I have never seen Brick break down like this because he's mostly the hot-headed type who wouldn't cry but I'm guessing that he does cry since he also has emotions.

I worked up the courage and slowly walked over to him. I was nearly scared from his possession but I know that its Keon's fault and not Brick's because he didn't want to do this. I crouched down and cupped his cheek which made him nearly gasp and look up at me with his eyes filled with guilt.

"It wasn't your fault Brick. Keon made you do this and I know that you didn't want to do this. Please don't blame yourself for this because its Keon that should be blamed, not you. So try to chin up so we could get him for what he did to you and the boys"

He wiped away his tears and slowly nodded as we both stood up. I was pretty frightened from what he did but I know that he didn't want to do this. Keon will pay for what he did to them.

"Momoko!" I heard someone yell my name.

I turned my head and found the girls jogging toward me with their counterparts behind them. It looks like they're out of the possession like Brick did. The girls and I engulfed each other in a hug and we then broke apart to check and see if we were alright.

"Are you alright, Momoko-chan?" Miyako asked me with worry.

"I'm okay, don't worry Miyako" I reassured her. "What about you Kaoru?"

"I'm fine as well but at least we're finally together now" Kaoru sighed.

"Us too" Miyako and I replied in unison.

"You okay bros?" Brick asked his brothers.

"We're okay, you?" they asked him.

"Same here" Brick answered.

"Hey everyone!" we heard someone yell.

We turned our heads and found the villains running towards us. They finally managed to get out of those dark chains. At least they're alright.

"Mama!" the RRBZ cried out in unison and engulfed Mojo in a hug.

"My sons!" Mojo cried out as they both cried with tears filled with joy. "Mojo was so worried that he would never see you guys again!"

"We missed you so much mama! We're sorry that we behaved badly! We promise to be good to you from now on!" the RRBZ cried out while rubbing their heads against Mojo.

"My sons!"

"Mama!"

"My sons!"

"Mama!"

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP SO WE CAN FOCUS ON TRYING TO FIND THE OTHERS!?" Him yelled in anger.

The RRBZ and Mojo quickly regained their composure and quickly nodded. It looks like they don't like Him's anger since he just yelled at them.

"Thank you! Now since the RRBZ are finally out of their possession, we must go down to the basement and rescue the shiny ghosts including Jay-zen and destroy Keon once and for all!" Princess exclaimed.

"But how are we gonna defeat him? If he can easily possess the RRBZ, he could possess us as well" Fuzzy asked.

"Not to mention that he's also a ghost with a creepy face" Ace replied.

"I really don't like that face" Big Billy shivered in fright.

"If only there's a possible way to find his weak spot" Sedusa said.

"I think I know one" Kaoru grinned evilly.

"Care to tell us what it is?" Ivy asked her.

"If I remember correctly, I saw something on a t.v. show that was so scary that I nearly fainted from seeing that" Kaoru answered while chuckling evilly. "And it'll definitely work on Keon since he's a male with a really huge weak spot"

Miyako and I sweat-dropped at her evil chuckle while the female villains wondered what she was talking and the male villains silently prayed that they wouldn't be involved in what she proposed. I hope you know what you're doing Kaoru.

* * *

**?'s p.o.v.**

I stroked her long blood-red hair while gazing at her beautiful face. Her eyes were closed looking like that she was sleeping but actually unconscious and she had a peaceful look on her face that would make Sleeping Beauty jealous of her. She was laying down on the canopy bed in my room with her hands tucked on her stomach.

For years I was attracted to her. I admired her for so long that I would always watch her from afar making sure that nothing bad would happen to her. Her innocent, shy look makes me smirk on how she blushes cutely. Her brightness and her hyper mode makes me laugh at how adorable she looks. The way she knows stuff makes me wonder what other secrets she hides from people.

During the time that she was alive, I was in shock at how beautiful she was when I watched her from the trees. Never in my entire life have I ever seen someone so beautiful like her. My blood was filled with rage and anger when I saw that bastard trick her and did horrible things to her making her feel like she committed a sin. I was happy that bastard got arrested and I decided to avenge her by making him go through the same pain he gave her.

When she committed suicide, I was in near shock that she would do that but nearly happy because I thought that I could finally be with her. However, she was known as a shiny ghost and I couldn't be with her because I'm a dull ghost like Keon. I wanted to be with her and tell her how much I loved her but there's no way that would happen because dull ghosts and shiny ghosts are forbidden to be with each other. If only there was a way for me to be with her.

"Haru! I need you out here now!" Keon yelled for me from the door.

"I'm coming Master Keon!" I shouted back.

Thats right. My name is Haru Moriyama and I died at the age of 17 from a fire nearly 10 years ago. I have short, spiky red hair that reaches past my ears, dark indigo eyes, a black hoodie with pockets in the front with a tight gray muscle t-shirt underneath it that nearly shows my 8-pack, blue baggy jeans, white socks, purple sneakers, and a small piercing on my left ear.

I gave my lover a slight peck on her forehead and exited out of the room where the door closed behind me and I saw my master typing something on a huge computer where the key was resting on the lab table with her powers protecting her. Why does he want to be so powerful?


	13. Plan and Forbidden Love

**Me: Hey everyone! I'm back and I'll try to make the actual story longer than the intro!**

**Artic Queen: At least they saw Hanyuu's love interest**

**YunaKuroba: I agree**

**Kimeko-chan123: Me too!**

**Hanyuu: *looks at Haru who gives her a wink which makes her blush and nearly hides behind the female ghosts***

**YunaKuroba: Lets start with my dares! **

**PPGZ: hmm wear something sexy and sing 'sexy love' of T-ara**

**RRBZ: take care of a baby, no other help**

**All the villans:...eh...seduce each other?**

**Keon:...eh I got nothing...oh wait...meh...I got nothing**

**All the shining ghosts: ...circus show?**

**Haru: tell me more about your lover **

**PPGZ: We'll get you for that! *goes inside the changing room and comes back out wearing sexy outfits. Momoko wore a short strapless red dress with ruffles on the bottom that shows a lot of her cleavage and reaches below her bottom, red high heels, some pink make-up, and her hair was left down. Miyako wore a blue polka dotted bikini top that shows her cleavage, a blue polka dotted bikini bottom with a small skirt attached to it that reaches below her upper-thighs, white high heels, some light blue make-up, and her hair was also left down with a white sailer hat on her head. Kaoru wore a short tinkerbell costume that shows some of her cleavage and reaches at her thighs, green flats with puffballs on them, a bit of light green make-up, her hair was still the same, and fake fairy wings on her back.**

**RRBZ: *gets a huge nosebleed and they nearly pass out while thinking how sexy the PPGZ looked***

**YunaKuroba: Perverts now sing!**

**PPGZ: *they open their mouths to sing***

_**Geudaero meomchwoyo sexy love Geueukhan nunbicheul gadeuk dameun sexy love Cheorongseong gateun naega heundeullyeo Nangcheolhaetdeon nae saenggagi jigeum heundeullyeo I jjaritan bame tteugeoun nunbichi nal bureuneyo Ireoke nae mameul humchyeoga) Geogi meomchwoyo naegero wayo Nae mameul ije badajwoyo Neon jeongmal sexy nun sexy ko sexy ip sexy love Nae nunen modeunge da sexy Oh sexy eyes sexy nose sexy mouth don't you know Oneul nan nega jeongmal sexy No no no no can you feel my love Nae mameul neukkinayo (oh!) No no no no can you feel my heart Naegerowa tonight night night Jamkkanman meomchwoyo sexy love I gihoereul nochigi sirheoyo sexy love Nae gyeote isseojwoyo geudaero Oneureun nareul tteonaji mayo geudaero Sigani gal surok geudaega nae maeume deureooneyo Geudaero naemami bul taolla) Geogi meomchwoyo nae nuneul bwayo Nae soneul ije jabayo Neon jeongmal sexy nun sexy ko sexy ip sexy love Nae nunen modeunge da sexy Oh sexy eyes sexy nose sexy mouth don't you know Oneul nan nega jeongmal sexy No no no no can you feel my love Nae mameul neukkinayo (oh!) No no no no can you feel my heart Naegerowa tonight night night Geudaega naege waseo nae maeumeul humchyeogasseo ije eotteokhae I can't stop this feeling Ne ne ne ne maeume kkok let let let's make a bomb Neol bomyeon naega down up & down up & down (Ah~) Neon jeongmal sexy nun sexy ko sexy ip sexy love Nae nunen modeunge da sexy Oh sexy eyes sexy nose sexy mouth don't you know Oneul nan nega jeongmal sexy No no no no can you feel my love Nae mameul neukkinayo (oh!) No no no no can you feel my heart Naegerowa tonight night night**_

**RRBZ: *pass out when the girls did their poses but they woke up when the girls went inside the changing room and came back out wearing their regular outfits much to their disappointment***

**Me: Time for you boys to take care of a baby *hands them a fake baby***

**Boomer: At least the baby isn't crying**

**Fake baby: *starts to cry***

**Brick and Butch: *glares at Boomer and they start trying to soothe the baby which made the baby calm down***

**All the villains: *begin to seduce each other but it was a failure since they're not good at it except for Sedusa since she's an expert at it***

**Keon: Oh good I'm safe *sighs in relief***

**All the shiny ghosts: *they do a circus show which makes us wow at their performance***

**Haru: Well if you want to know, my lover has red hair that reminds me of red roses, indigo eyes that reminds me of the deep ocean, skin as white as snow, a beautiful body that reminds me of a goddess, a cute lolita dress that makes her look like a doll, a voice that could make a mermaid jealous, and a sweet personality that makes me want to hug and kiss her for all eternity!**

**All the females: AAAAWWWW!**

**Hanyuu: *turns red like a tomato and feels her heart beating against her chest***

**Kimeko-chan123: So sweet! *blows her nose against a tissue* Now its my turn for the dares!**

**Momoko- put on a fairy costume and go to Brick, kiss his cheek and say 'our love is my magic.'**

**Brick- Give the sweetest gift you can think of, for a girl, to Momoko.**

**Miyako- Sing a sweet song at a concert and dedicate it to Boomer.**

**Boomer- Put on a rat costume and sing to the children at the pre-school.**

**Kaoru- Find the most girly outfit you can, put it on, act girly, and go to a cafe full of dudes.**

**Butch- Have a cake eating contest with me. If Butch wins, he gets a wish from me(as long as it doesn't involve me).**

**Female shiny ghosts- Watch a horror movie and scare everyone with a scene from the movie by re-acting it.**

**Male shiny ghosts-go shopping and buy whatever you want.**

**Keon- Teach me all the tricks you know.**

**Villains(male and female)- Interrupt a ballroom dance and party wild.**

**Momoko: Thats easy! *goes inside the changing room and comes back out wearing a rose colored mid thigh fairy costume with thin straps and a bow around the waist, pink flats, a fairy wand, and fairy wings on her back. She goes over to Brick and kisses his cheek* Our love is my magic**

**Brick: *blushes with a smile* You said it *kisses her lips***

**Artic Queen: Time for you to give her a really sweet gift!**

**Brick: I hope you like this gift *gives her a heart shaped, pink diamond necklace that has diamond shaped angel wings attached to the sides of it***

**Momoko: I love it! Arigato Brick-kun! *squeals with happiness and gives him a huge hug including a huge sweet kiss on the lips***

**Brick: *blushes from the hug and kiss and puts a rose in her hair which makes her blush from his sweetness***

**Me: Kawaii! Now its your turn Miyako-chan!**

**Miyako: Hai! *leaves the room and goes up on stage for a concert and goes up to a microphone* I'm dedicating this song to Boomer!**

_**How you choose to express yourself It's all your own and I can tell It comes naturally, it comes naturally You follow what you feel inside It's intuitive you don't have to try It comes naturally, mmmmmmm It comes naturally And it takes my breath away What you do, so naturally You are the thunder and I am the lightning And I love the way you know who you are And to me it's exciting When you know it's meant to be Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally When you're with me, baby Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally Baby baby Baby You have a way of moving me A force of nature, your energy It comes naturally(you know it does) It comes naturally Mmmmmmmm yeah And it takes my breath away(every time) What you do, so naturally You are the thunder and I am the lightning And I love the way you know who you are And to me it's exciting When you know it's meant to be Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally When you're with me, baby Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally Baby baby baby When we collide, sparks fly When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away (You are) You are the thunder and I am the lightning And I love the way you know who you are And to me it's exciting When you know it's meant to be Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally When you're with me, baby Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally Bay bay baby Naturally Everything baby comes naturally Naturally**_

**Miyako: *gets a huge round of applause and she gets off the stage and comes back inside the room where Boomer engulfed her in a hug while planting kisses on her lips***

**Me: Awesome now time to put on the costume Boomer and entertain those pre-schoolers!**

**Boomer: *releases Miyako and puts on the rat costume and leaves to go entertain the pre-schoolers* Hey kids! I'm Jerry the Mouse and I'm here to spread some fun!**

**Pre-schoolers: Yay!**

**Boomer: **_**I'm a happy mouse! I like to play and run! My number one goal is to have some fun!**_

**Kaoru: I hate you people! *puts on a strapless green dress that reaches her knees with a small white mini-coat over it, green high heels, and a yellow star clip on her hair* Time to go to the cafe~**

**Butch: *silently follows her to the cafe and growls when he saw a bunch of dudes there eyeing her***

**Random male: Hey beautiful, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?**

**Kaoru: *giggles* No but I did nearly hurt myself from tripping~**

**Random male: How about you and I go to the movies for some alone time? *places a finger under her chin and lifts her head so she could see his eyes***

**Butch: *growls in anger and gets out of his hiding spot and punches the dude in the stomach and picks up Kaoru and runs away from the cafe and back inside the room***

**Kaoru: I can't believe I'm saying this but thank you for getting me out of there! *goes back inside the changing room and comes back out wearing her regular outfit***

**Butch: No one flirts with you but me! *kisses her cheek* Now lets start the cake-eating contest!**

**Kimeko and Butch started their cake eating contest and the results ended in a tie.**

**Kimeko-chan123: Since we're tied up, I can still grant you a wish if you want**

**Butch: Sweet! I wish for a picture of Kaoru wearing that outfit she wore from the 1st ending of PPGZ!**

**Kimeko-chan123: Easy! *snaps her fingers and the picture appears in his hands* Now time for you female shiny ghosts to watch that horror movie!**

**Female shiny ghosts: *they watch a horror movie and scared everyone with a scene from it***

**Male shiny ghosts: This is a good dare! *they leave to go buy the stuff they want and they come back with what they wanted***

**Keon: I do know some technological stuff so you better listen**

**Kimeko-chan123: *nods and listens to his instructions***

**All the villains: *interrupts a ballroom dance and begins to party wild* TIME TO PARTY! *decorates the place with wild party stuff***

**Me: Now time for Kittie Catty's dares!**

**Momoko: Sing Still Into You by Paramore to Brick.**

**Kaoru: Flash Mob! **

**Miyako: Act like a ghetto person and say things like Yo', baby gurl, I'm in the hood, hangin' out at walgreen's and get a weave.**

**Brick: Watch Dora the Explorer live on stage**

**Butch: DIE! (Cough cough) I mean, umm...sorry...Not really! I've got nothing for him to do...**

**Boomer: Call everyone shaquesha or ratchetnisha. **

**Clara: Hugged by everyone!**

**Co-hosts: Go to their favorite places!,**

**Keon: Leave it to me! Tiny but Mighty!**

**Momoko: Looks like I'm singing again *opens mouth to sing for Brick***

_**Can t count the years on one hand That we ve been together I need the other one to hold you. Make you feel, make you feel better. It s not a walk in the park To love each other. But when our fingers interlock, Can t deny, can t deny you re worth it 'Cause after all this time. I m still into you I should be over all the butterflies But I m into you (I m in to you) And baby even on our worst nights I m into you (I m into you) Let 'em wonder how we got this far 'Cause I don t really need to wonder at all Yeah after all this time I m still into you Recount the night that I first Met your mother And on the drive back to my house I told you that, I told you that I loved ya. You felt the weight of the world Fall off your shoulder And to your favorite song We sang along to the start of forever And after all this time. I m still into you I should be over all the butterflies But I m into you (I m in to you) And baby even on our worst nights I m into you (I m into you) Let 'em wonder how we got this far 'Cause I don t really need to wonder at all Yeah after all this time I m still into you Some things just, Some things just make sense And one of those is you and I Some things just, Some things just make sense And even after all this time I m into you Baby not a day goes by that I m not into you I should be over all the butterflies But I m into you (I m in to you) And baby even on our worst nights I m into you (I m into you) Let 'em wonder how we got this far 'Cause I don t really need to wonder at all Yeah after all this time I m still into you I m still into you I m still into you**_

**Brick: *claps at her performance and gives her a kiss as a reward***

**Kaoru: *does a flashmob outside***

**Miyako: *acts like a ghetto person* Yo', baby gurl, I'm in the hood, hangin' out at walgreen's *gets a weave***

**Brick: You're trying to kill me aren't you!? *watches Dora the Explorer live on stage and twitches uncontrollably***

**Butch: Phew! I'm finally safe!**

**Boomer: Yo shaqueshas! How are my ratchetnisha's are doing!?**

**Clara: Yay! *gets hugged by everyone***

**Artic Queen, Yuna Kuroba, and Kimeko-chan123: Arigato! *they go to their favorite places***

**Keon: I hate this! *gets beaten up by Kittie-chan***

**Me: Last Dares! Rosey ru dares these people to do these:**

**Momoko: Stare at a little girl while giggling like a psycho**

**Miyako: Give each of the Female Shiny ghost a make over**

**Kaoru: act like a statue and when someone walks close to you scream in their face.**

**RRBZ: Twerk for your fangirls!**

**Female shiny ghost: Watch a super sad movie and try not to cry**

**Male shiny ghost: Go to the Victoria secret store and throw the panties at people.**

**Momoko: I hate this dare *stares at a little girl and giggles like a psycho***

**Miyako: Yay! Time for make-overs! *gives each of the female shiny ghosts a make-over***

**Kaoru: *acts like a statue and screams at the person's face***

**RRBZ: Curse you Rosey! *goes inside the fangirl room and twerks for them and they quickly got out of there***

**Female shiny ghosts: *watches a super sad movie and were trying not to cry but the tears keep leaking out***

**Male shiny ghosts: This isn't gonna be good at all* goes to Victoria's secret and threw panties at people***

**Huge woman with a rolling pin: HOW DARE YOU!? *chases after them***

**Me: I only own the plot of this story while the O.C.'s belong to their respective owners so enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch. 13**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

"Are you sure this would work, Kaoru?"

"I'm positive it will"

"But what if it fails?"

"It'll never fail Miyako. I saw how it goes and its definitely gonna work"

"I can't believe you actually thought of this"

"And I thought you were meaning that _other _weakness for males"

"That won't work since he's see-through but this one would definitely make him want to gorge his eyes out"

"Hey don't put that image in our heads! Seeing what he looks like already gave us those nightmares!"

"Don't be such a baby! And plus, he doesn't even have any eyes!"

"Then what happened to his eyeballs?"

"Its best if you don't know Boomer"

"Tell me again why you made us 3 wear these horrendous outfits!?"

I sighed for the thousandth time while giving Him a small glare. We were walking downstairs towards the basement where Keon might be with the others. Him, Mojo, and Fuzzy were wearing green spandex suits with fake bushy eyebrows and wigs on them that were shaped like bowl cuts. I saw something from Naruto that definitely weirded me out so I thought maybe this would work since its the most scariest thing in the whole wide world.

"Because its part of the plan so quite complaining or I'll put that bushy eyebrow on your lip as a mustache!"

He opened his mouth but closed it and gave out a small humph while nearly gagging at the outfit. Mojo thought the outfit wasn't too bad besides the color and Fuzzy nearly complained on how tight it was and how it was ruining his fur. The RRBZ were walking near them but far away from us because they still felt guilty for not breaking out of Keon's control and they didn't want to harm us again so they decided to stay far away from us.

I couldn't blame them since if the girls and I were in their shoes, we would've done the same thing if we tried to harm them but we know that it wasn't their fault for what they've done and we kept trying to tell them but they still believe that they might harm us again since Keon possessed them once.

"Looks like we're here" Ivy said.

We looked up and saw a huge wooden door that leads to the entrance of the basement. We could hear sounds coming from the other side of it but we were a bit nervous though. Get a grip, Kaoru! We have to save the others and stop Keon from stealing Jay-zen's powers!

"Should we go in?" Big Billy asked.

"I think we should before we're too late" Arturo answered.

"We agree" the Amoeba Boys replied.

We all looked at each other and nodded and we opened the door where a bright light engulfed our visions. We covered our eyes from the bright light and when it died down, our eyes nearly widened at what the room looked like. There was so much technology in here that it almost looks like a lab kinda like the Professor's except this place looked to be creepy. There were cobwebs at the corners, dust on the furniture, and some liquids were bubbling in the containers.

"This lab is way better than mine!" Mojo nearly exclaimed.

"Quiet!" I hissed. "We have to stay silent or else he'll hear us"

"Gomenesai" he whispered.

"Hey did you hear that?" Princess asked in a whisper.

"Hear what?" Sedusa said.

"I'm hearing some voices coming from that door" she pointed to a door near the corner of the room.

"Do you think the shiny ghosts are in there?" Momoko asked.

"Only one way to find out" I whispered.

We quietly went over to the room and when we turned the knob and opened it, we nearly gasped at what we saw. The shiny ghosts were all tied up and gagged including the dogs and they had some bruises and scratches on them. We quickly went over to them and untied them.

"What happened to you guys!?" Miyako cried out.

"Keon tied us all up and tortured us when we refused to tell him on how to get Jay-zen's powers" Clara explained. "When we were unconscious, we woke up to find her missing including Hanyuu"

"But why would he want Hanyuu?" Boomer asked.

"We don't know but I did remember that he said that he has an assistant who kinda resembles Hanyuu" Arctic Wolf replied.

"But Hanyuu doesn't have a twin brother" Akari said.

"She doesn't but it could be someone she knew of from her past" Hikari replied.

"Do you know where they took them?" Momoko asked them.

"Keon probably took Jay-zen to the alter room to try to remove her powers but we have no clue on where Hanyuu could be" Jonas answered.

"The assistant could be the one who has her" Brick said.

"Could be so it looks like we have to rescue her and Jay-zen" Yukina replied.

"Why don't we split up in groups?" I suggested. "The gang and I could go stop Keon and the rest of you could go find Hanyuu and stop his assistant as well"

"Are you mad!? You can't face Keon by yourself!" Takeru yelled at us.

"Keon can easily control you humans like he did with those RRBZ" Kiara replied while giving us a stern look.

"Its best if you guys stay here with Catrina, Katty, and the dogs while we go stop Keon and find our friends" William suggested.

"Listen you guys! We already thought of a plan to stop him so please just let us stop Keon while you guys save Hanyuu and Jay-zen from his clutches!" I nearly pleaded with them. "Just let us go and do this! We want revenge against him for what he's done to the RRBZ!"

The girls were pretty much shocked that I was pleading them but thats all I could think of. Even though we don't have our belts, we can still fight pretty well and the plan will definitely work and weaken Keon. The shiny ghosts looked at each other and then at me and their faces are still in hesitation.

"I think we should let them do this"

We quickly turned our heads in shock to realize that Rowan was the one who had spoken. Since when can he talk? I thought he would never talk!

"R-Rowan-niisan?" Clara replied in shock.

"Holy cow! Since when can that guy speak!?" Butch yelled in shock.

We all sweat-dropped at his antics and I slapped the back of his head for his stupidity. Honestly Butch, lets just focus back on the subject now.

"We should let them do this" Rowan repeated his statement. "All of them became good family to us and its obvious they all have kind hearts because of how they treated us nicely while we treated them with respect. I can tell that their plan in stopping Keon would definitely work so we should let them help us"

"Do you think thats a good idea?" Carla asked him.

"I'm pretty sure it is. I have a feeling that we'll be the ones who will win in the end" he answered with a smile. "The alter room is located at a secret room thats below the basement. The portal to the other side is hidden under where the alter is. Try to get Keon to stand in the center of the circle and the portal will engulf him and send him to the other side"

"Will that work?" Ace asked.

"It most definitely will" he answered.

"But what are we gonna do about the assistant though?" Fuzzy asked.

"We'll take care of him" Raiden answered.

"Katty and I will stay here with the dogs since we're not that powerful yet to battle him" Catrina replied.

"Make sure you guys behave and not cause any trouble" Natsuki told them.

"We promise!" Katty piped up.

"Woof!" Sammy and Karma barked.

"Well what are we waiting for, lets go and save our friends!" Poncho exclaimed.

"Grubber!" Grubber yelled with him.

We all agreed and the shiny ghosts faded away to go find Hanyuu while we exited out of the room to find the alter room where the secret room is. As we kept on looking around, we heard a yell coming from Boomer.

"Hey guys! I think I found it!"

We went over to him and he pointed to a door thats behind the huge bookshelf. Fuzzy picked up the bookshelf and put it near the wall away from us so we could get access to the door. I grabbed onto the doorknob and slowly turned the knob in which the door made a loud clicking sound and it opened to reveal another set of stairs leading down to the secret room with torches lit on the walls by the side so we could see. I hope that we aren't too late to stop Keon.

* * *

**Hanyuu's p.o.v.**

I felt my eyes fluttered open as I woke up to an unfamiliar place. Strange, I thought that ghosts can't die again since they're already dead. But more importantly, why was I unconscious even though I'm dead? I tried to get up but something pulled me back down on the bed and closer to it. I looked down to see a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and as I turned my head, my breath nearly hitched at what I saw.

A boy that looked to be around my age was sleeping next to me and his arms were tightly wrapped around my waist as he pulled me closer to him like I'm his teddy bear for comfort. He had short, spiky blood red hair like mine that reaches past his ears, a black hoodie with pockets in the front with a tight gray muscle t-shirt that nearly makes me see his 8-pack, blue baggy jeans, white socks, purple sneakers, and a small piercing on his left ear.

His eyes were closed and his mouth released soft breaths as he snored. This boy is not only incredibly handsome but beautiful and a bit sexy. I could feel a blush creeping on my face as I gazed at his handsome face. If I was still alive, I would've felt my heart pumping against my chest because of how close his face is near mine including his body touching mine.

Since I couldn't get out of his grip, I decided to turn my head to see where I am. I'm in a room thats indigo with a canopy bed where I'm resting on with him. There was a rocking chair in the corner and a bookshelf near it. As I kept on examining the room, I heard him groan and I turned my head to find him slowly waking up.

As his eyes fluttered open, I nearly gasped at what they looked like. His eyes were indigo just like mine except a bit darker and his left eye has a bit of violet like mine. As his eyes were fully awake, he gazed into mine and gave me a small smirk.

"Nice to see you're awake, Hanyuu-chan" he replied in a deep, husky voice that nearly sounded sexy. No bad Hanyuu, bad!

"H-How do you k-know my name nano desu?" I stuttered in fright. "Who are you nano desu?"

He lifted his hand brushed it against my cheek as I nearly shivered from his touch. Who is he and what does he want with me?

"I know your name because I would always watch you from afar" he answered in a low tone. "And my name is Haru"

"H-Hello Haru-kun and you've been watching me from afar nano desu?"

"Thats correct. I've been watching you ever since you were alive and came to this mansion"

My eyes widened in shock when he said that. He's been watching me ever since I was alive. If he was, then, he must know about what happened to me. I felt tears nearly welling up in my eyes and he gave a concerned look.

"Hey, whats wrong?" he whispered in concern.

"P-Please don't do what my uncle did to me nano desu. I don't want to relive that experience again nano desu" I sobbed while giving him a pleading look.

He frowned and pulled me into a hug where my head is resting against his chest while his head is resting against mine.

"I would never do that to you. I wanted to kill that bastard for what he did and how much pain he made you go through but you won't have to worry about him anymore because he's gone forever. I made him suffer the same pain he gave you but only much, much worse"

I looked up and saw that his eyes were telling the truth. I buried my head onto his chest while thanking him over and over again as I kept on sobbing. He rubbed my back in comfort while whispering soothing words to me. I don't know why but I feel so safe whenever I'm with him. Is it possible for a shiny ghost like me to be with a dull ghost like him?


	14. Finding the Others

**Me: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait but I was very busy on Friday and Saturday with homework so I couldn't update but now I'm going to update today!**

**YunaKuroba: Was it homework?**

**Me: Unfortunately yes**

**Artic Queen: Don't worry about it, all of us hate homework**

**Kimeko-chan123: Which is true but at least you managed to finish it**

**Me: Yeah I'm glad well here are some dares from Dubstep24!**

**Momoko: to play 7 minutes in heaven with Brick **

**Miyako: To sing "Bullet Train" by Joni Fatora & Stephen Swartz **

**Kaoru: To dress like Vanellope from Wreck It Ralph and to race her race car**

**Brick: Sing "i'm sexy and i know it" by LMFAO **

**Boomer: To dress up like Stitch and race Kaoru in his mini space scooter**

**Butch: To do the Mistletoe kissing Prank to see how many girls will actually kiss him (and see if Kaoru will get jealous)**

**Hanyuu: To give Haru a long passionate kiss**

**YunaKuroba: Start with your dare Momoko-chan!**

**Momoko: Lets just get it over with *sighs and goes inside the closet with Brick. They came back out 7 minutes later with their clothes wrinkled, hairs messed up, and their faces were red***

**Brick: Thank you Dubstep24**

**Kimeko-chan123: Time to sing Miyako-chan!**

**Miyako: Okay! *opens her mouth to sing***

_**Like a, like a, like a bullet train**_

_**Moving like the speed of sound**_

_**Feet can't keep on the ground**_

_**Can't stay in one place**_

_**Keep moving like a bullet train**_

_**Like a bullet train**_

_**(Repeat)**_

_**like, like, like a bullet train**_

_**like, like, like a bullet train**_

_**'Cause I can't stop time**_

_**You keep blurring in my mind**_

_**And space is undefined**_

_**These tracks left behind**_

_**We can't stay the same**_

_**Can't stop this train**_

_**I can't find the breaks**_

_**On this bullet train**_

_**'Cause I can't stop**_

**All of us clap at her performance and she curtsies for us.**

**Artic Queen: Now its your turn Kaoru!**

**Kaoru: This dare isn't that bad *dresses up as Vanellope and races her race car***

**Butch: *whistles at her but gets his face hit by a slice of pizza that she found somewhere***

**Brick: This song definitely describes me and the boys *opens his mouth to sing***

_**When I walk on by, girl's be lookin' like: Damn he fly I pimp to be beat Walkin down the street in my new lafreak Yeah This is how I roll Animal print pants, out of control It's Redfoo with the big afro And like Bruce Lee, I rock the club, yo! Ah girl look at that body(x3) I work out.! Ah girl look at that body (x3) I work out.! When I walk in the spot, this is what I see Everybody stops and they staring at me, I got passion in my pants, And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it) I'm sexy and I know it... I'm sexy and I know it Yeah When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off And when I'm at the beach, I'm in the speedo's tryn' to tan my cheeks(what) This is how I roll, C'mon ladies, it's time to go. We're headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous No shoes, no shirt and I still get service (what) Ah girl look at that body (x3) I work out Ah girl look at that body (x3) I work out. When I walk in the spot, this is what I see Everybody stops and they staring at me, I got passion in my pants, And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it) I'm sexy and I know it... I'm sexy and I know it Check it out, check it out: Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah, yeah! Do the wiggle man, I do the wiggle man, Yeah I'm sexy and I know it Ah girl look at that body (x3) I work out Ah girl look at that body (x3) I work out (out, out, out, out, out, out, out) I'm sexy and I know it...**_

**We all clap at his performance and he winks at Momoko causing her to blush.**

**Boomer: My dare is awesome! *dresses up as Stitch and races against Kaoru in his mini space scooter***

**They were both racing neck in neck but in the end, they ended in a tie.**

**Butch: Kaoru would definitely get jealous when I do this *smirks and does the mistletoe prank with a bunch of fangirls which causes them to kiss him***

**Kaoru: *her face becomes red with jealousy and she omits a killer intent at the fangirls that caused them to run away from her in fear***

**Butch: So you did get jealous *smirks at her***

**Kaoru: S-Shut up! *nearly red***

**Hanyuu: I-I have to kiss Haru-kun nano desu? *face turns red as she looks at him***

**Haru: Thats the dare so go ahead! *nearly smirks at her***

**All the female shiny ghosts: We'll help her with that! *pushes Hanyuu toward Haru in which her lips landed on his and they both slowly began to kiss in a passionate make-out session* AAAAAWWWW!**

**All the male shiny ghosts: Way to go Haru! *wolf-whistles at the scene***

**Jay-zen: How sweet but you better not do anything bad to her Haru or else! *glares at him***

**Keon: Why are you betraying me, my assistant!? Why!?**

**Him: *tapes his mouth shut* Even though he looks scary, he sure is a whiner**

**The rest of the villains: Agreed!**

**Me: Well I only the plot and since some of you are wondering about Hanyuu's past, here is the info and she belongs to Rosey ru so all of you won't get confused.**

_**When she was 16, she was led to the mansion by her uncle while taking a walk. When they entered the mansion her uncle persuaded her to go into a room with him. And he raped her. After her uncle had passed out she felt so dirty and bad so she committed suicide. Her uncle was arrested after that. Now she roams the house quietly watching things happen.**_

**All the shiny ghosts: HE WILL DIE FOR WHAT HE DID TO HER! *omits a huge killer intent and their eyes glow red and their appearances change to look more scary***

**Jay-zen: *brings out a bunch of weapons* LETS GO AND KILL HIM!**

**Everyone except me, Hanyuu, and Haru: YEAH! *they all leave to go kill him***

**Hanyuu nearly whimpered when her past was mentioned but Haru comforted her and they were both still kissing and Haru then picked her up and carried her to a room where they could have their privacy.**

**Me: Well enjoy the story and YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING BAD TO HER HARU OR YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!**

* * *

**Ch. 14**

**Butch's p.o.v.**

As we started climbing down the steps, they made loud creaking sounds and we were careful to avoid some cracks since they looked like they would tumble down if we step on them. The fire lit from the torches were the only source of light that we could see while we were walking down the stairs. The secret underground room felt a bit cold and there were some cobwebs along the way and we had to use our hands to get them out of the way so we could see better.

My brothers and I kept our distance from the girls so we wouldn't be near them. We still can't forgive ourselves for what we did to them since we couldn't get out of Keon's possession. We didn't want to hurt them again so we thought of staying away from the girls as far as possible so if we get possessed again, the villains would stop us and we won't hurt them again. I could still remember the tears that Kaoru had when I got out of the possession. They were full of so much fear and terror that it nearly broke my heart.

How could she and her friends even forgive us not after what we did to them!? We're bad guys! We are never forgiven for our own crimes! But still, I felt a bit happy when she told me that it wasn't my fault. I don't know why but being with Kaoru makes my chest feel all weird and stuff. Maybe its from the food that Rowan made thats making it go all the way to my chest. No, it can't be since it only goes to our stomach and not any other organ. If its not that then what is that feeling?

"You okay Butch?"

I turned my head to find Brick and Boomer giving me worried looks. I shook my head and gave them a reassuring look so they wouldn't get worried about me.

"I'm okay, don't worry about it. I'm just thinking" I answered.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Brick asked. "Boomer and I are all ears"

"No I don't but thanks anyways" I answered with a small smile.

They pressed their lips together but slowly nodded and turned their back to the front so we could continue walking. Its too bad that we can't fly or have powers. Having powers could actually get us down their faster but none of us can't fly and Kaoru and her friends don't have powers or dark z-rays like us villains. Now that I think about it, those girls kinda remind me of the PowerPuff Girls Z. But it can't be possible since they aren't attacking us or treating us like criminals. However, they do know us and our names so its possible that its them but if they are, why would they bother helping us if we're enemies?

I pushed those thoughts aside as we made it to the bottom of the stairs where we found a door in front of us. There were some lights peeking out of the cracks of the door which indicated that there was a room on the other side that someone is using.

"This is it. Its now or never" Momoko replied.

"This plan better work or we'd be dressing these freaky costumes for nothing" Him hissed.

"Trust me on this. It will work" Kaoru said in a serious tone.

"Lets hope we make it out of here safely" Miyako replied with worry.

"Once Keon is eliminated, we'll be out of this mansion since we all had to go through so much drama" Sedusa said.

"I agree. I really miss my forest" Fuzzy replied.

"The gang and I miss doing graffiti on the walls" Ace said.

"We miss stealing stuff" the Amoeba Boys replied.

"I miss working on my robots to destroy the city" Mojo said.

"The boys and I miss causing mischief" Brick frowned.

"I miss causing chaos with my black spores" Him creepily said.

"I miss getting so much attention from the city" Princess replied.

"The girls and I miss our families" Momoko said.

"Since we're now facing Keon, lets stick together no matter what!" Boomer exclaimed.

"I agree with him" I said.

"Me too" Brick replied.

"Then lets do it!" Big Billy yelled.

All of us agreed and we then turned the door handle and opened it so we could see whats on the other side. We were nearly engulfed by light but as it died down, we looked at the place with awe as we saw what it looked like. The walls were painted white and there were so many machines that were the ones that caused some of their lights to flash so much that they also made a sound whenever they do that. While we were looking around, we saw a figure laying down on a table that looked like a human.

"Jay-zen!" Kaoru and her friends exclaimed.

We quickly ran over to her and we saw that her eyes were closed and it looked like she was unconscious. We tried to get closer to her but we were pushed back by some force thats preventing us from being near her.

"It looks like her powers are protecting her which is impossible for us to come near her" Ivy replied.

"Then how are we supposed to wake her up?" Arturo asked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" a creepy voice rasped.

We quickly turned our heads and I nearly growled at seeing the same creepy guy that scared all of us villains when we first stepped in here. He managed to get some eyes in his eye sockets and they were darker than charcoal and he had a creepy grin on his face. I seriously want to kill this guy.

* * *

**Clara's p.o.v.**

The shiny ghosts and I were still looking around trying to figure out where Hanyuu could be. We could feel her energy getting bigger and bigger as we keep on getting closer so we keep going through every door to see if we could find her. So far, we haven't run into Keon's assistant yet.

"Do you think she'll be all right?" Akari asked with worry.

"Don't worry she will. Hanyuu may be shy but she's strong just like the rest of us" Arctic Wolf reassured her.

"If Keon's assistant does anything to her, he'll be facing our wrath" Kiara nearly growled but calmed down when Ryan put his hand on her shoulder.

"Remember to save the beating for us if he does anything bad to her" William replied.

"I agree" Raiden said.

As we kept on looking around, we spotted a door that has Hanyuu's energy in it but another energy inside as well. The other and I floated through the door and to the other side of the room where our eyes nearly widened in shock. A boy who looked almost like Hanyuu besides the hair length was sitting on the bed with Hanyuu on his lap and they were both kissing each other while he was rubbing her leg.

Rowan quickly covered my eyes so I wouldn't see the event since I'm still young and the others are making sure that Katty, Catrina, Sammy, and I will remain innocent until we're old enough to face the world of teen-hood. The boy that nearly looks like Hanyuu has some sort of strange energy thats nearly close to Keon's. Is he a dull ghost like Keon and his assistant?

"That is so gross" Hikari whispered in disgust.

"You don't think its disgusting when we kiss, Hikari-chan" Takeru smirked at her.

"Shut up" she nearly hissed at him.

"Uh excuse me!?" Carla called out to Hanyuu and the boy.

Rowan removed his hands from my eyes so I could see again and Hanyuu was off the bed and standing with her face red while the boy is rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment with his face also red. Does these two like each other?

"Hanyuu-chan, who's he?" Yukina asked her with her arms crossed.

"T-This is Haru-kun nano desu. H-He's a dull ghost but a good guy nano desu" Hanyuu squeaked.

"How is he a good guy if he's working with Keon?" Jonas asked.

"I didn't want to but he made me" Haru answered with a frown. "Master Keon said that if I don't help him capture the key, he'll hurt Hanyuu and make her relive her experience on the day she died"

"What!?" I yelled in shock. "There's no way he's going to do that to her!"

"I know but I had no choice! I didn't want Hanyuu-chan to go through the pain again!" Haru growled in frustration while clenching his fists.

"Hey since you're a dull ghost, how come you're not a shiny ghost like us? I don't sense any evil in you" Natsuki asked him.

Haru sighed and ran his fingers through his red hair. His eyes were filled with sadness but with a bit of rage that he's still trying to hide.

"When I died, I became a shiny ghost but Keon engulfed me in some sort of dark mist that turned me into a dull ghost like him. He said that he'll remove the dark mist if I do everything he wants me to do so I became his assistant for quite a long time. I really hated it but its impossible for me to get the antidote since he's stronger than me"

Hanyuu placed her hand on his shoulder as a way of comfort and he placed his hand over hers. All of us had sympathetic looks on our faces and realized that Haru is actually a good guy and not a bad guy. Maybe there are other shiny ghosts that were forced to be dull ghosts by Keon and others.

"Can you help us find our friend Jay-zen?" Ryan asked us. "Our other friends are now facing Keon and we'll be happy if you help us"

"If its okay with your leader" Haru looked at me.

Everyone looked at me and I gave them a nod. They consider me as their leader since I brought them here in the mansion together as one big happy family. Because of that, I'm almost like a role model to them.

"Please help us. We can't let Keon take our friend's powers" I pleaded.

"Okay I'll help you" Haru replied. "I know where she is so follow me"

We all nodded and he lead us out of the room and toward our destination on where Jay-zen could be. I really hope she's okay and that the others aren't hurt.


	15. All Over?

**Me: Hey you guys! So sorry for the long wait but as usual, homework and other stuff from school! But not only that, my book has been published! :D**

**Artic Queen: Congratulations!**

**YunaKuroba: Good job!**

**Kimeko-chan123: Awesome! I can't wait to read it! ^_^**

**Me: Arigato everyone! Now that I'm back, lets go on with the dares!**

**Artic Queen: Lets start with mine!**

**I dare Keon to spin around in New York time square acting like he just got out of the looney bin until they come to take him away **

**Blossom to kiss Dexter (if he still likes her) and tell him he taste like chocolate**

**Brick to turn Blossom evil, destroy the city with her, and keep her that way until the next new moon**

**Bubbles to make Boomer jealous until static comes from his finger tips**

**Boomer to hurt Brat and then make her feel better the way she wants (unless it's to hurt Bubbles)**

**Buttercup to hurt HIM, shove ice down his shirt and kiss Butch full force**

**Butch to ballroom dance with Buttercup, and make Brute MAD**

**Everyone else... hurt Keon**

**Keon: You people are despicable! *leaves and goes to New York Times square and acts like he just got out of the looney bin***

**Random passerby: Why is it that everyday I see a crazy person on the streets!?**

**Random mother: Look away sweetie, do not look at that crazy person**

**Police officer: *handcuffs Keon* Sir, I must take you to the psychiatric hospital *puts him in the police car***

**Momoko: Do I have to kiss him?**

**Me: I'm afraid so *snaps my fingers and Dexter appears out of nowhere***

**Momoko: Fine *kisses Dexter* You taste like chocolate**

**Dexter: *nearly blushes* Thank you but I didn't eat any chocolate**

**Me: *snaps my fingers and he disappears before Brick could kill him***

**Brick: This dare sounds fun *turns Blossom evil and they both destroyed the city together and began kissing each other until the next new moon in which she turns back to normal***

**Miyako: I really don't want to make Boomer jealous *sighs and leaves the room where she ended up at the park with her fanboys wooing over her***

**Fanboys: Miyako-sama! Please go out with us!**

**Boomer: *twitches his eyebrow in jealous and sparks began forming in his hands and he releases a lightning bolt at the fanboys which caused them to turn into dust and he takes Miyako back into the room in which he hugs her and mutters "mine"***

**YunaKuroba: Since that happened, time for Boomer to hurt Brat and make her feel better the way she wants *snaps her fingers and Brat appears out of nowhere***

**Brat: The beautiful sexy Brat has returned!**

**Boomer: *hurts Brat by electrocuting her***

**Brat: My outfit! How dare you!?**

**Boomer: I'm sorry I hurt and I must make you feel better the way you want**

**Brat: Since you said that, I need you to come with me to the mall to get a new outfit because I have a date tonight with my boyfriend Buddy. (Buddy belongs to BiPinkBunny)**

**Boomer: Fine **

**They both went to the mall and she drags him into a clothing store and she keeps looking around for some cute clothes to wear.**

**Boomer: How about this one? *hands her an outfit***

**Brat: Okay! *goes inside the changing room and comes back out wearing a strapless dark blue ruffled tight dress that shows her curves, cleavage, and barely covers her bottom, 3 inch black high heel boots, a blue bracelet with spikes on them, and a blue choker* I love it! Thanks Boomer! *pays for the outfit and leaves for her date***

**Boomer: *leaves the mall and comes back inside the room***

**Kaoru: I love and hate this dare! *shoves ice down Him's shirt and kisses Butch full force***

**Him: COLD! *runs around screaming trying to get the ice out of his shirt***

**Me: Time for Brute to appear *snaps my fingers and she appears***

**Brute: What the hell!? Where am I!?**

**Butch: *ballroom dances with Kaoru and throws water balloons at Brute after he finished dancing***

**Brute: WHAT THE HELL!? YOU RUINED MY OUTFIT, YOU BRAT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Me: *snaps my fingers and she vanishes before she could kill Butch***

**Keon: *comes back inside the room and gets beat up by everyone***

**Kimeko-chan123: Time for my dare! I dare every male character in the story to do a ballet recital!**

**All the male characters: You will pay! *wears ballet outfits and they do a dance recital***

**Me: Lol well this is going to be the last chapter but there will be an epilogue though so watch out for it! I only own the plot of the story so enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch. 15**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

So he's finally appeared. If I remember correctly, he once had no eyes in his eye socket but now he has them and they were dark as charcoals. He had a creepy grin on his face and he had a dark aura around him that nearly creeped us out. This is finally it. We are now going to fight Keon and free Jay-zen. Too bad I don't have my belt with me but lets hope our plan works.

"Hello boys. Its so nice to see you again" he replied in an eerie tone towards the RRBZ.

"Shut up! You made us hurt the villains and do awful things to the girls!" Brick growled at him.

"Really?" he raised his eyebrow. "All I did was help you get what you boys truly desired"

"What do you mean what we desire?" Butch glared at him.

"Don't pretend that you don't know" Keon grinned.

The RRBZ nearly hesitated but they still glared at him with their eyes full of hate and malice. What did he mean on what the RRBZ desire? It couldn't be power since they were already strong but I really hope it isn't us because they barely know us while we barely know them. Its impossible for a hero and villain to be together!

"Since all of you are here, you want your friend back correct?"

"Thats right now let her go!" I yelled at him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" he chuckled evilly. "You see, she is the key for me to gain more power and stealing her powers could help me eliminate the shiny ghosts so the dull ghosts could possess the living and take over this planet including the dimensions"

"You can't do that!" Momoko shouted.

"Oh I can, little girl" he smirked. "And since I can't have you all interfere in my plans, I must eliminate you"

Dark sparks appeared on the palm of his hand and lightning bolts suddenly shot towards us but we quickly dodged it. Ace threw cards at him but they only went through him. What the heck!? They don't work on him!?

"Have you've forgotten that I'm a ghost?" he chuckled. "Those attacks don't work on me"

He shot more lightning bolts at us but we managed to dodge them. Surprisingly, they didn't hit the machines which is a major shock to us since we were near them. We gotta get him towards the center of the room so the portal could suck him away. Since he's near the entryway, we gotta move him somehow without letting him know about our plan but how?

I quickly broke out of my thoughts when a lightning bolt hit the ground near my feet and I nearly yelped as I staggered back with my body against the wall. Darn it! I let my thoughts get to me that made me get separated from the group! They were near the corners so they could get away from the lightning bolts.

"Kaoru!" Momoko and Miyako yelled for me.

"How sad. You've been separated from your friends" Keon tutted. He then vanished and appeared a few feet away from me with an evil grin on his face.

"Now that you're cornered, I'll kill you and turn you into a dull ghost so you'll be my slave for all eternity" he cackled.

"Get away from her!" Butch yelled in anger.

He tried to run towards me but Keon struck a bolt at him causing him to hit the ground while hissing in pain.

"Butch!" Brick and Boomer ran towards him.

Mojo nearly gasped at what happened and suddenly, a dark aura engulfed him while his eyes were covered by the wig. His fists were clenched and his teeth gritted in anger. A killer intent omitted from him that nearly scared the villains and he looked at Keon with anger.

"How dare you hurt my son!" he yelled at him in anger.

He looked at Fuzzy and Him and they both nodded towards him and they soon started walking towards Keon. They stopped a few feet away from him and Keon was smirking at him.

"Upset that I hurt that human?" he mocked and floated towards them. "And plus, what is with those ridiculous outfits?"

They smirked at him which caused him to raise an eyebrow and they both mumbled, "Youth"

"Pardon?"

"HELLO YOUTHFUL PERSON!" Mojo, Fuzzy, and Him yelled as they scattered around.

"What the heck is going on!?" Keon shouted in confusion.

"YOSH! I SENSE A YOUTHFUL DULL GHOST HERE WHO WANTS TO SHOW HIS YOUTH!" Mojo yelled.

"I AGREE! WE MUST SHOW HIM THE WONDERS OF OUR YOUTH!" Fuzzy yelled.

"OH YOUTHFUL PERSON! LET US HELP YOU IN SHOWING YOUR YOUTH BY GIVING YOU A HUG!" Him yelled.

"MOJO!"

"FUZZY!"

"HIM!"

"KEON!"

The 3 of them hugged Keon with tears in their eyes as tidal waves and the sun setting appeared in the background with sparkles appearing out of nowhere. I was already freaked out by it since this scene always scared me. I looked at the others and noticed that they were all disturbed at what they saw and I think Grubber fainted from witnessing it. I looked back at Keon to see his eyes widened in horror and his mouth agape. Suddenly, his face was filled with anger and a killer intent appeared around him.

"ENOUGH!" he roared and pushed them off of him. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME SEE THAT HORRIBLE SCENE!? I'LL KILL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU AND MAKE YOU MONSTERS AND HUMANS SLAVES ONCE I TAKE OVER THIS DIMENSION!"

"Not gonna happen" a voice said.

A boy that resembles Hanyuu suddenly appeared in front of Keon and pushed him which caused him to stagger back and land on his bottom where the center is. Perfect timing.

"Haru!? How dare you defy me!?" Keon growled at him.

"You turned me into a dull ghost and made me do awful stuff to the innocent. I never wanted to obey you!" the boy named Haru yelled at him.

"You will pay for that, you brat!"

"Not gonna happen because your time is up!" Clara appeared with a smug look on her face.

Keon had a confused look on his face but his eyes suddenly widened as he felt something pulling him beneath him. He tried to get up but couldn't as his legs were pulled from him and he struggled to get out of whats pulling him in.

"No not yet! I'm never going in that portal! All of you had tricked me!" Keon roared.

He kept struggling to get out of there but it was useless as his whole body was sucked underneath him as he screamed in agony until his voice was never heard from again. I heard a gasp and I quickly turned my head to find Jay-zen waking up while gasping for breath.

"Jay-zen!" we all exclaimed.

We quickly ran over to her and we sighed in relief that she wasn't hurt. All the shiny ghosts appeared with us and Hanyuu engulfed Jay-zen in a huge hug.

"Jay-chan! I was so worried about you nano desu! Please don't worry me again nano desu!" Hanyuu cried out while squeezing the life out of her.

"H-Hanyuu! C-Can't b-breathe!" Jay-zen wheezed out as her face started changing colors.

"Oopsie! Gomenesai!" she quickly released her.

"Its okay and who is that?" Jay-zen pointed at Haru.

"Haru Moriyama, its a pleasure to meet you" Haru bowed down.

"He's Hanyuu-chan's boyfriend!" Akari piped up.

"WHAT!?" all of us except the shiny ghosts yelled in shock. Since when did Hanyuu have a boyfriend!?

"Akari!" Hanyuu cried out while blushing.

"Well since he's her boyfriend, I approve of their relationship since I can tell that he truly cares for her but if you break her heart, I will end you and I don't care if you're already dead" Jay-zen glared at him.

"I promise you that I will never hurt Hanyuu-chan" Haru replied as he put his arm around Hanyuu.

"Good and guys, WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" Jay-zen screamed as she pointed something behind us.

We quickly turned around and our eyes widened as a portal suddenly appeared from the ground and it began expanding causing everything to get sucked in. Where did that portal came from!?

"EVERYONE RUN NOW AND DON'T LET THE PORTAL SUCK YOU IN!" Yukina yelled.

All of us quickly ran out the room and upstairs toward the basement. We kept on running up the steps as we hear the portal suck everything in and still expanding. We made it to the basement and kept on going up to get to the main level of the house. All of us got out of the basement and kept on running as we were now being lead towards the hallway where we found the huge staircase and the double doors that lead to the exit.

As we kept on running towards the doors, we heard a scream and we quickly turned our heads to find Kiara and Ryan getting sucked inside the portal with Karma and Sammy. Dang it! The portal is getting bigger and bigger!

"Everyone! Leave this place now! We'll stay and handle this!" Clara yelled as she stopped with the other shiny ghosts. "Jay-zen! Get the humans and villains out of here now and go along with them! We can't let the portal suck you in!"

"What!? I can't leave you all!" Jay-zen cried out. "You guys are my family! I can't lose you!"

"Listen Jay-zen nano desu!" Hanyuu yelled. "I know that this is hard but this isn't good-bye nano desu! We'll see each other again in the next life nano desu! We love you so never forget about it nano desu!"

Jay-zen was nearly crying but she frowned and nodded as she led me and the others towards the exit way. My friends and I looked back to see Clara giving us a sincere smile.

"Girls. Thank you for being like sisters to me. I'll always remember you as my Onee-chan's forever! Please visit my grave on my birthday every year so I'll know that you still remember me! Good-bye!" Clara cried out with tears streaming down her face.

The portal expanded and sucked her and the other ghosts in and we quickly got out of the house and ran as far as we can until we were far enough away from the house. We panted in exhaustion and we looked back to see that the house was engulfed by the portal and was never seen again. Jay-zen collapsed on her knees as tears began streaming down her cheeks and sobbed with her face covered by her hands. Sedusa gave her a comforting hug while rubbing her back and all of us had sad looks on our faces.

They're all gone. Clara, Rowan, Kiara, Ryan, Jonas, Yukina, Natsuki, Akari, Raiden, William, Carla, Catrina, Katty, Takeru, Hikari, Arctic Wolf, Karma, Sammy, Hanyuu, Haru, and Keon. The portal has taken them to the other side where we won't be seeing them again until the next life. And just when we were all starting to become like a huge, happy family!

"Is it over?" Ivy asked.

"I'm afraid so" Sedusa sighed.

"I can't believe they're all gone" Jay-zen weeped. "Where am I gonna live now? I lost my family in World War 2 and I don't know if my relatives are still alive or not"

"Actually, you were already adopted into a family but you were reported missing many years ago" Him replied.

"Huh?" Jay-zen asked. "W-What do you mean?"

"I did some research and it turns out, you went missing at least 10 years ago because you were kidnapped but you were saved and brought to the mansion by someone who erased your memories and made you think that you're an orphan" Him explained. "When you reached your mature age, you suddenly became an immortal and it turns out that your adopted family are also immortals"

"R-Really?"

"Yes I'm positive"

"That means I'm not alone then" she whispered in happiness.

"Now that this is all over, are we gonna go back to being bad now?" Fuzzy asked.

My eyes widened at what he said and the girls also had their eyes widened as well. Now that we're all out of the mansion, we're back to being enemies again but they still don't know about us being the PPGZ though so thats a relief.

"Even though it was nice being bad, it was nice spending time with all of you" Top Hat replied.

"I agree" Poncho said.

"Me too" Violet nodded.

"And now that I'm free, it looks like I can finally go do what I always wanted" Him sighed.

"And whats that?" Arturo asked.

"Its a surprise~" Him cackled. "But first, I'll be taking Jay-zen to her family now"

Some black spores surrounded him and Jay-zen and they both vanished into thin air. Wait a minute, I thought he said his powers were drained by Clara!? Was he lying to us the whole time!?

"Since its all over, it looks like we all have to leave now" Princess said.

"She's right. Lets go home now boys" Mojo replied.

"Hai mama" they said.

Before they left, they turned to me and my friends and engulfed us in hugs. We were nearly shocked at what they did but we complied and hugged them back. I hate to admit it but I'm definitely gonna miss spending time with Butch since he wasn't that bad at all. We broke the hug and when they kissed our cheeks, they gave us a smile and walked away with Mojo who was crying tears that his boys were growing up so fast.

"I better go check and see if my banjo is all right" Fuzzy replied and walked deeper into the woods.

"Back to the sewers!" the Amoeba Boys exclaimed and left the forest.

"Lets go see what our folks are making us for dinner" Ace replied and he and his gang walked away from us.

"Come on Princess, lets go back home" Sedusa said.

"Okay" Princess replied.

They waved us good-bye and headed back towards home. The girls and I looked at each other and began walking out of the forest towards back home. After everything that has happened, we all wondered on whether or not that we should remember what we did at the mansion and keep it as a memory? I hate to admit it but those villains weren't all that bad and I actually enjoy those shiny ghosts since they were very nice to us.


	16. Epilogue

**Me: Hey everyone! This epilogue shall be the final chapter of this story! Thank you so much for liking this story and I want to thank KaoruLovesButchieBoy for giving me the idea on making a greens story!**

**Artic Queen: I'm gonna miss this story! :(**

**YunaKuroba: Me too! :(**

**Kimeko-chan123: Me three! :(**

**Me: *hugs them* cheer up my friends! I promise you that this epilogue will make you extremely happy and this would be the chapter that our reviewers really want!**

**Artic Queen: Lets hope so *wipes her tears away with a tissue***

**Kimeko-chan123: Well here is my dare. I dare everyone to share hugs and/or kisses**

**Everyone: We can do that! *they share hugs and/or kisses while crying***

**Mojo: Will there be a sequel to this story? Mojo actually likes this story since it shows us being friends with the girls**

**Fuzzy: I agree!**

**Gangreen Gang: Same for us!**

**Amoeba Boys: Its nice being friends with them!**

**Sedusa: Having some females around actually makes me happy!**

**Princess: I agree with her!**

**Him: I can't believe I'm saying this but it wasn't that bad being friends with them!**

**RRBZ: Will the girls finally be ours!?**

**Me: You'll have to wait until I show you all the epilogue**

**Butch: You better let me be with Kaoru or there will be hell to pay!**

**Brick: Me too but with Momoko!**

**Boomer: I agree but with Miyako!**

**YunaKuroba: CALM DOWN AND READ THE EPILOGUE FIRST!**

**RRBZ: H-Hai! *shivers in fear***

**Momoko: The story wasn't that bad since we actually got along with the villains.**

**Miyako: Me too but its sad that the shiny ghosts are gone :(**

**Kaoru: Its Keon's fault that they're gone!**

**All the shiny ghosts: Don't worry! We're here! In the story, the readers think we're gone but we're still here in the intro!**

**Haru: But Keon isn't in here since he's really gone *hugs Hanyuu***

**Jay-zen: At least I won't be alone anymore!**

**Artic Queen: That is true**

**Me: Well I want to thank everyone for letting me use their O.C.'s for the story and I only own the plot but not the characters in the story since they belong to their respective owner so enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_**1 month later**_

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

Its been so long ever since the girls and I went inside the haunted mansion. Not only did we first encountered Keon, we encountered the villains of New Townsville who were our enemies including Him whom we thought was sent to space by our white light. Thankfully, they didn't realize who we were much to our relief and after meeting them, we met Clara and the other shiny ghosts who were really friendly including Jay-zen who's an immortal.

What's surprising is that Haru was actually a shiny ghost turned into a dull ghost because of Keon forcing him to be his assistant. At least Keon is now gone but sadly, all of the shiny ghosts are gone as well. The girls and I told ourselves that we would visit their gravestones on their birthday ever year and pay our respects to them as a way of thanking them for being kind to us.

We also wouldn't forget about the villains but surprisingly, we haven't seen them wreck the city after we got out of the mansion. The Professor, Ken, and Peach thought that they were gone into hiding but we know its not that.

We didn't tell them about being trapped in the mansion but surprisingly, we were only gone for a few hours while it felt like a few days inside the mansion. I still remember how I was in a room with Brick and Him and I still can't get Brick out of my mind when we both slept on the same bed.

I could feel my face heating up when he and I almost kissed and when Him told us that he didn't want to be kept up all night by our moaning. That's so embarrassing when he said that! I could tell that Miyako and Kaoru were thinking about Boomer and Butch but its impossible to be with them because we were afraid that they would hate us if they figured out that we were the PowerPuff Girls Z. Even though we are enemies, we still can't get them out of our minds.

Well right now, the girls and I are getting ready at Miyako's house for the ball. Apparently, we were invited to a grand ball for special people by an anonymous sender. We couldn't find the signature of the owner so we decided to go to the ball much to Kaoru's dismay but we told her that she doesn't have to wear a dress which made her sigh in relief.

I wore a black strapped dress with pink bows on them that were shaped like flowers that reached my thighs, pink high heels with straps around my ankles with pink bows shaped like flowers on them, earrings that looked like the flowered pink bows, and my hair was in its usual style.

Miyako wore a strapped light blue dress with pink fuzzy puffballs on them that reached her knees including a ribbon attached to the dress wrapped around her neck, light brown high heel boots that reached under her knees, pink earrings that looked like pink fuzzy puffballs including a clip on her left bang, a ribbon tied around her left wrist, and her hair remained the same.

Kaoru wore a green dress tank-top with a brown buckled belt tied around her waist, white dress pants, green high heels that she could easily slip in, a white hat with a pink flower on it, a pink scarf around her neck, and her hair remained the same. **(Their outfits are just like from the PPGZ ending of Mayonaka no door and the villains wold be wearing the same outfits from that ending)**

When we all had gotten ready, we were taken to the ball by a fancy car that Ken made for us and he gave us some flowers while Peach was in the car with sunglasses on. We thanked him for that and after dropping us off in front of the ball, we went inside where we opened the door that revealed some familiar faces.

No way. All the villains are here including Jay-zen! She was wearing a strapless midnight ball gown that reached her ankles with the fabric made of gray silk with sparkles all over the layers, midnight high heels with an onyx gem on the front strap of it, and a pair of golden earrings shaped like diamonds.

Her hair remained the same and she was dancing with a boy that nearly looked like her but with darker eyes and he was wearing a midnight tuxedo with a pair of dress shoes and a flower tucked in his front pocket. I wonder if he's an immortal too like her?

As I was thinking, I realized that I wandered away from Miyako and Kaoru cursing myself for not noticing it. As I was busy berating myself, I accidentally bumped into someone's back.

"Gomenesai! I didn't look where I was going!" I quickly bowed down to apologize.

"Thats ok- Momoko?" a male voice said.

I looked up and my eyes widened as I saw who I bumped into. He was wearing a light red tuxedo that looked nearly pink with a pair of dress shoes and a red tie underneath the suit. He had his hair down so he wasn't wearing his hat.

"B-Brick?" I nearly stuttered.

"So you finally got the invite huh?"

"H-How did you know about that?"

"Same thing happened with my brothers and its been a while huh?"

"Yeah it has"

"Since you're now here, wanna dance?" he offered his hand out to me.

I could feel my heart pounding against my ribcage as I took his hand to accept his offer and he then lead me to the dance floor when he placed his hands on my waist and my hands were on his shoulders while a slow song was playing.

* * *

**Miyako's p.o.v.**

As the girls and I came inside for the ball, my eyes widened at seeing all the villains here dressed up in fancy outfits. I even saw Jay-zen wearing a pretty dress dancing with a boy that nearly looks like her but with a tuxedo. I noticed that Momoko wasn't with me anymore and Kaoru went to get some punch.

I started walking around seeing the familiar faces but then one of my boots accidentally stepped on a banana peel that appeared out of nowhere causing me to slip and to fall. I closed my eyes waiting for my back to hit the ground but instead, I felt that something strong and warm was holding me.

I opened my eyes to meet a familiar pair of sapphire blue eyes looking down at me thats filled with warmth and love. He was wearing a light blue tuxedo with a dark blue tie tucked underneath it, a pair of dress shoes, and his hair style remained the same.

"B-Boomer?"

"Its nice to see you again, Miyako" he smiled at me. "Are you okay?"

"H-Hai! Arigato for catching me" I nearly stuttered while blushing. He was holding me almost like a dip that ballroom dancers used.

"You're welcome. I'm glad that I managed to caught you on time" he brought me up gently and moved his arms to his sides. "So how are you?"

"I'm good, thank you. What about you?"

"I'm good as well. Since you and your friends have came here, would you like to dance with me?" he held his arm out for me to take.

"Um s-sure" I nearly stuttered as I took his arm and he lead me to the dance floor where he placed his hands on my waist and I placed my hands on his shoulders as we danced to a slow song playing for everyone.

* * *

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

When the girls and I came inside the ball, I felt a bit thirsty so I went over to the punch stand to get something to drink while Momoko and Miyako decided to wander around in the ball. Its a good thing I'm not wearing a dress since I hate wearing them including high heels as well but these ones that I'm wearing are okay since they feel comfortable.

I was pretty much surprised when all the villains were here in the dance including Jay-zen and that boy she's dancing with. I wonder who sent us that letter though? I shrugged at the thought and made it to the punch stand where I grabbed a paper cup and poured the punch in by using a ladle.

I took a sip but then chugged it down because this punch tasted so good. After I finished drinking it, I let out a sigh of relief and burped in satisfaction as I threw the empty cup in the trash can. Definitely the best punch I have ever tasted.

"I'm guessing you really liked that punch" a voice chuckled from behind me.

I whipped my head and my eyes widened at a familiar face. He was wearing a light green tuxedo with a dark green tie underneath it thats shown, a pair of dress shoes, and his hair remained the same.

"B-Butch?"

"Hello Kaoru, whats up?"

"Um nothing much but what are you doing here?"

"My brothers, the villains, and I were invited to attend this ball and I'm guessing you and your friends were invited here too"

"Yeah but do you know who sent us that letter?"

"No clue"

"Oh"

"Well since you're here, would you like to dance with me?" he held his hand out to me.

"Sorry but I don't dance" I politely declined.

"Please~"

"No!"

"Dance with me once and I won't ask you to dance again. I promise!"

"Just one dance?"

"Only one"

"Fine but no funny business"

"I'll try not to"

I rolled my eyes but took his hand and he then lead me to the dance floor where he placed his hands on my waist and I placed my hands on his shoulders as we started dancing to a slow song. I looked over and saw that Momoko and Miyako were dancing with their counterparts.

"Hey Kaoru, can I ask you something?" Butch asked me.

"Um sure" I answered as I looked at him.

"You know who the PowerPuff Girls Z are, right?"

"Of course I do. Everyone knows who they are"

"Well do you know whats strange?"

"What is?"

"They remind me of 3 certain girls that I remembered some time ago"

"Really?"

"Yes and plus" he bent down to whisper in my ear. "Why didn't you tell me you were Buttercup?"

I suddenly froze at what he said. He knows who I am? He figured out my identity!? If he knows about it then does that mean his brothers know about Momoko and Miyako's identities as well? Did they tell the villains on who we were? If they did then were they the ones who sent us the invite so they could ambush us and possibly destroy us while we don't have our belts with us?

I felt some sort of fear running through me but it then stopped as he hugged me. What is he doing? Wasn't he going to destroy me or something?

"Don't be scared. I don't care if you're Buttercup or not. I still love you for you, Kaoru-chan" he whispered in a soothing tone. "The villains already knew who you girls were but they don't care either and my brothers know who your friends are as well but they still love them and they also don't care about them being Blossom and Bubbles. We aren't angry with you girls and we totally understand so please don't be scared"

He released me but still kept his grip on my waist. I looked at his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth, no lies in them. I suddenly felt something wet running down my cheek and I nearly gasped as I realized that I was crying. No way. I never cry!

"Don't cry, Kaoru-chan" he whispered and wiped away my tear. "I really am telling the truth and I don't hate you. I really do love you so please don't be sad"

"I-I believe you, Butch" I nearly stuttered as I quickly regained my composure.

"I'm glad you did" he smiled and then placed his lips on mine.

I nearly gasped but slowly began to kiss back as we both continued dancing to the slow song. It felt like millions of fireworks were exploding when I kissed him and it felt so amazing, much to my shock since I always thought that kissing was gross.

I heard a chorus of awww's coming from the room and we both pulled away to find the female villains with hearts in their eyes while some of the male villains gave out a thumbs up and a few were whistling. However, Mojo had tears running down his face as he kept on saying that his boys were all growing up. I noticed that Momoko and Miyako were also kissing with Brick and Boomer and they pulled away when they heard the villains aww at us.

"Its about time they've gotten together!" all the female villains shouted.

"Way to go, RRBZ!" the Gangreen Gang hooted.

"Since they're together now, lets hope they don't moan that loudly because it'll be impossible to fight with 3 pregnant puffs" Him snickered.

"Don't make me a grandfather yet boys because I'm still too young to be one!" Mojo exclaimed.

"Mama!" Butch and his brothers cried out in embarrassment with their faces red.

The girls and I nearly blushed at what Him said but there's no way that'll happen since we're still too young to lose our innocence. I laid my head against Butch's shoulder and he smiled when he looked at me. I don't know why but I felt really safe when his arms are around me.

"Since they ruined our moment, would you like to go out with me?" he asked with his eyes filled with hope.

"Well duh, you moron" I nearly chuckled. "By the way, Butch?"

"Yeah?"

"Since we're now boyfriend and girlfriend, you'll have to meet my family soon since we need their permission for you to date me"

"Oh man, I totally forgot about that" he paled. "I'm gonna cry on your shoulder now"

He placed his head on my shoulder and started to weep as I rubbed his back in comfort. The number one weakness for boys is meeting the family and I can tell that Brick and Boomer are doing the same thing to Momoko and Miyako since I'm also hearing their weeping. Lets hope they get it together because they need to face their fear in meeting our family in order for us to be together with them.

* * *

**Me: I hoped you liked the epilogue because the story is now over! I'll decide whether or not there should be a sequel but give me time since I'm always busy with school. Well thank you for liking this story everyone! Bye!**


End file.
